


BlackMail

by Dazing_Days2410



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, serpent Jughead, serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazing_Days2410/pseuds/Dazing_Days2410
Summary: Betty Cooper's family life crumbles after her mother and father decide on a divorce. She decides to live with her Dad for the time being, which means she needs to move Southside. She ends up living in the trailer park and with being in a new school district she needs to attend Southside High. She learns that she is seen as the enemy to most in South side due to her Northside roots. She is confronted by a serpent who is scared she is going to let out a secret that would destroy his reputation. Eventhough she dosen't realise who he is straight away she soon learns who he is and blackmails him into helping her lose her Northside rep.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. It's the mantra Betty repeats to herself in every anxious situation. Sitting in her dad's car watching her mother scream her lungs out at him in rage makes Betty's stomach flip. Never has she ever thought she would be in a family where divorce is on the table. 

The Cooper's where the American dream family to most in Riverdale. The high school sweethearts, who where the head cheerleader and captain of the football team. Their two young blonde, beautiful teenage daughters only one year of age apart. They lived together in their homely white picket fence house on the north side of Riverdale. 

However, the tides changed when Polly became pregnant. Hell was released. Polly herself was sent away for three months and just got back after she managed to get out the mental institution she was kept in. Her mother tried to keep everything under control whilst Polly was away. Making Betty into a nervous wreck as she sent her out to make sure she kept a perfect reputation like her sister was meant too. 

Her dad on the other hand was demanding they do something with Polly. Get her to give up the baby but her mum was stuck in between hoping to ignore the problem till it went away. Once they started to realise that both had such different views on the situation the intense fighting broke out. 

It was arguing all the time most night it would last all night. And that isn't an exaggeration, it would literally last all night. Betty wouldn't sleep, she couldn't with the racket going on. 

Once Polly did come back after showing up at the house in the middle of the night, Betty expected things would resolve themselves. That things would just calm again and none of this anger would exist anymore. But not to her liking, that wasn't the case. 

It got worse and worse. It got to the point where it wasn't just her mum and dad it was Polly and Betty arguing. There was never an actual reason but the frustration with being in the house just reflected on them all to turn against each other. 

So, her mother had enough and said the next logical step was for her father Hal to move out. Of course this stunned everyone but he then demanded that he wanted a divorce. She still remembers the look of horror on Polly's face when he said and it broke her heart. She just got back from being stuck in a horrible institution on her own for months. 

Now, she is sat in her dad's car awaiting to go and live with him for the time being. She decided this when her and Polly had the conversation on what parent they would go with she wanted Polly to stay with her mum. Only because she knew her mum would know how to take care of her much better than her dad would. Also this meant that her mother Alice's control over Betty would be lessened as she wasn't around her constantly. 

She loved both parents equally of course but right now she knew the right decision was to go with her dad. 

She watches them outside the window still balling at each other as he loads boxes into the back of the car. 

All she knows is he has house on the southside of Riverdale and now she will be in a new school district meaning she will need to go to Southside High instead of Riverdale High. 

She hates the idea as she knows that she is leaving all her friends. Her childhood best friend Archie, and her two other closet friends Kevin and Veronica. Sure she only really had three close friends but her whole school community was fine and she liked the students there. 

She knows Southside is rumoured to be a lot rougher and shady business and crimes are always placed there. She has never been she has only heard rumours and she won't judge somewhere just because of rumours. 

She snaps out her thoughts as a door slams and her dad is suddenly in the car. He reaches over and gives her knee a reassuring squeeze. All things considered her dad has been pretty strong around her always making sure she is half decent even though he knows they are all similarly struggling. 

They sit in silence on they way to Southside and the minute they pass that barrier that parts the two sides of town she immediately starts to believe those rumours. She can help but notice the run down looking houses and the graffiti painted all over brick walls. 

She can see her dad gulp as he turns the corner into a trailer park. She quickly turns her head to look at the crowd of leather wearing bikers standing at the entrance. 

'Sunny side Trailer Park' the sign reads and she has to laugh a little in her head at the ironic state of the sign, all covered in rust and dents. 

She hears her dad sigh and she knows he is going to start talking by the way he starts nervously fidgeting his finger on the steering wheel. 

"Betty, I know this will be so hard on you and this place is very - different shall we say - to the house but I promise you that once things get sorted out there is a house I have in mind for us just further into the town but right now you know this is all I can afford for us" he offers her a sad smile in the mirror which she nods and places her hand on his shoulder seeing him press his lips together. 

When he parks next to the trailer she assumes is their neither make that big of an effort to rush out the car they sit and observe for a minute. 

She makes the first move to get up and her dad follows after. He opens the door whilst telling her to bring a box in. 

She quickly makes her way up the stairs into the trailer. When she steps inside she is a little blown back by how clean it is. And how big it is. She places the box down and runs out to car again to bring more in. 

Once they are done completely unlocking later that night her dad tells her to get some sleep but as usual it dosen't come easily. 

She looks round the room she tried to make as identical as she could to her old room but it wasn't just the same. 

The winter air seeping into the trailer only made it more tricky to comfy and cozy if it wasn't for the fact this didn't really feel like home but none the less she is still thankful she has a roof over her head. 

The next morning comes a lot quicker that expected and she is up pretty earlier making coffee for herself and her dad. 

He comes through to the kitchen joined with the living room which seems so irregular to them both. 

"Morning honey" he says giving her kiss on the cheek before grabbing the cup of coffee she offers him. 

"Morning" she replies offering him a signature bright Betty Cooper smile. 

"I know that it is a school day and I'm not going to force you start school yet you can take the day off. I have an interview for a job at a garage and I'm going to drop by the register too" he gulps as he says 'the register' which is the newspaper located on the northside that himself and her mother run. 

She nods taking a moment to think as he takes a drink of the coffee. "I might just get the first day over and done with there is only two days left of the week anyway" 

She can see he is taken back by her response but truthfully she dosen't think she could stay all day in the house and after already having yesterday off school for moving she wants to keep a good school record up. 

"If that is what you want to do sweetheart by all means do it, let me just phone the school and let them know you are starting today" he makes his way over to the home phone places near the small television in the living room. 

She finishes her coffee and starts to get ready. She knows her pastel clothing will either have the same effect as they did at Riverdale high making her seem like the most boring person to ever walk the halls or they will make her stick out like a sore thumb since they all seem so prim and proper. 

She slips on a pair of light denim jeans and a grey seater with her pink trench coat for the cold. She looks to herself in the mirror tightening her ponytail to the pint it stings her scalp. 

She makes her way through to the living room preparing to leave but her dad appears out his room just as she gets to the door. 

They exchange a hug and he gives her a few words of encouragement before telling her where the school is. 

She can't help but take a deep breath as she starts to walk in the snow covered ground already feeling freezing and she is still a fifteen minute walk away. 

As she gets out the trailer park she can't help but notice the amount of teenagers heading in the same direction as her. 

She knows she is getting odds every now and then but she tries to keep her head down and focus on the music blasting in her ears with her earphones. 

All of a sudden the music stops and she takes her phone out her pocket to see Veronica's face show up on her screen indicating she was phoning her. 

"Betty?" She hears not even a second after answering. 

"Hey" Betty replies taking the earphones out the phone and then out her ear placing them in her pocket. 

"Oh my god Betty I have been so worried! I know you told me not too but I..ugh..I can't help it you know me I have a tendency to worry and Archie and Kev have been trying to reassure me that we will still see you but I..." Betty's sigh cuts her off. 

"V I promise you I will see you soon and I'm fine, the place I'm staying is fine, my dad is fine and I'm on my way to the school right now" she knows that Veronica can probably hear the evident nervousness in her voice but she needs to reassure her. 

"Is there anyway you could like come to pops at the weekend?" Betty smiles at the question. 

"I'm sure dad would let me yeah" she already knows her dad would more than happily let her go to pops, he promised her she would not need to detach herself from her friends. 

"Great! I better go class will start soon and you know how weatherbee is with phones in the school.." Betty laughs lightly remembering when Veronica guy screamed at for being on her phone constantly even though they weren't permitted in school. 

"I understand I'll text you okay?" Betty can feels her lip tremble a little as she reaches the entrance of the high school. 

"Sure thing B love you lots okay?" Betty nods to herself. "Yeah I'll speak soon" 

She pushes the heavy doors and walks in exhaling a nervous breath she didn't even know she was holding. 

She looks for any sign towards the reception or office but she is unlucky. A bell goes off and she jumps slightly as crowds off students start walking past her. 

In all honestly all of them seem pretty normal. Most are in leather jackets with the infamous serpent print on the back indicating they where part of the gang that Betty was only familiar with due to the articles her mother would write about them. 

She can easily make out what cliques each student falls into. Only student she can't make out is herself. 

She keeps walking forward spotting students slipping into classrooms and she can't help but panic as there is still no sign of the office anywhere. 

"Excuse me miss" she hears a strict vice say behind her. 

She turns round looking to an old man who is obviously a teacher. 

"Class starts in two minutes you best hurry up" Betty has never been told off by a teacher even though this isn't exactly a row she is getting it makes her flush with embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I just I need to get to the office I'm new so I don't have any information yet..." she stops herself noticing that he is looking her with a raised eyebrow. 

"The office is just to your right" he quickly replies before returning into the classroom he came from. 

'Fuck sake Betty' she mutters to herself quickly walking away. 

When she gets to the office there is one woman at the desk typing away on a keyboard. 

"Um hi i'm Betty Cooper I was just wondering who I speak to too, you see I'm new so I just need my.." the woman looks up to her pushing her glasses down to rest on the bridge of her nose. 

"I'll get you your timetable" Betty rolls her eyes a little at the bluntness of the woman. 

She waits a couple minutes silently looking at her feet until she hears the printer and looks up to see the woman reaching over. 

"Here you go" she says passing her the timetable and making no further conversation, typing once again on the computer. 

Betty contemplates not saying thanking but her niceness takes over her and she mutters one whilst reading it. 

She looks at the timetable and sighs immediately at the subjects she regrets taking this year. 

She looks at today and realises English is first which is her faveourite to at least it's something she knows she could enjoy. 

She reads 'room 12' on the timetable and she realises she has no idea where her classes are. 

"Um sorry, excuse me?" She sees the woman slightly roll her eyes as she speaks. 

"It's just I have no idea where any of my classes are.." Betty shrugs biting her lip nervously.

"Science classes are along this corridor to the right. English and Maths are to your left and art and music and any other are upstairs. Gymnasium is just next to the cafeteria" The woman groans at the end of each sentence and Betty can't help but feel so offended by the way she was talking to her. 

She dosen't say thank you this time she just walks out the door and makes her way to English. 

She can't say she is excited to step into a class she knows no one in but she knows she will have to do it all day today. 

She reaches the door and sees and teacher standing talking and she knocks quickly at the door. 

She spots the teacher dart their head to the door and she gulps nervously waiting for them to open the door. 

The teacher is younger than the one she faced earlier and she is female. "Hello" the teacher says politely which takes Betty by surprises considering her previous encounters this morning. 

"Hi I'm Betty Cooper I'm starting here today this is my English class" Betty tries to say as confidently as possible. 

"Sure thing come in there is plenty seats up the back" Betty takes a step in and immediately there are a class of students their eyes drawn to her immediately. 

She walks to the back of the class with still a few pairs of eyes following her. 

Her teacher nods at her once she has sat down and she quickly takes a notebook out her backpack placing on the desk then taking her coat of placing it on the back of the chair. 

The class goes very slowly which she hasn't hit that much against apart from the awkward stares she keeps getting from the students. 

To be honest the teacher she has already taken a liken too, she was kind and the way she described things made sense to her completely which already is better than the one at Riverdale high. 

When the bell goes indicating she has the next period she quickly packs her bag pulling her coat on and making her way to Biology. 

She makes it to the class pretty easy only walking past it once and she gets in the class before most of the students. 

Her teacher tells her there is a free seat at the back next to a girl with long black hair with purple streaks, she seemed like the complete opposite of Betty. 

She quickly makes her way up and she feels the girls eyes on her. 

"Hi..um is it okay if I sit here?" Betty asks nervously. 

"Yeah sure" the girl shrugs simply. 

The teacher starts the lesson pretty quickly and Betty can hardly keep up the notes he is giving them. 

This class seems a little more trouble than the last due to the teacher constant needling to stop the lesson to tell students to shut up. 

She can't say she enjoys Biology but it's the only science she can actually get her head round so she'll take it since she gets good grades. 

"I'm Toni by the way" Betty jerks as the girl whispers in her ear. 

"I'm Betty" she smiles back politely. 

Good someone who has actually acknowledged her she says to herself as the teacher begins to talk on the next set of notes. 

The lesson passes really quickly after that and she knows it is recess next and she has nowhere to go. 

The bells rings and she slowly picks her things not wanting to leave as other students are leaving. 

She spends recess standing against the wall next to her next class texting Polly. The have conversation back and forward and it mainly consists of Polly apologising that Betty is stuck there. 

Her other classes pass seriously quickly after that but lunch drags she sits by herself at the end of a table at the cafeteria, earning herself done very judgemental looks. 

She knows she is new and a little different by the looks of it but people are seriously shooting daggers at her. 

"Northshide huh?" A voice says behind her causing her to turn to face a guy siting next to her with an intended snarl plastered to his face. 

"Uhh..yeah" Betty says as politely as she can. 

"What you doing here then?" His eyebrows furrows and her stomach tightens. 

"I just moved here" Betty backs up a little on her seat as she feels hundreds of eyes on her now. 

"You shouldn't be here" the guy replies gritting his teeth.

Now she is practically shaking as she hears a few whispers coming from around her. 

"I didn't have a choice I live in a different school district now" she manages to breath out quietly. 

She hears him let out a scoff. 

"Leave her alone Scott" she sees a hand go on the guys back. 

She looks up to see a boy with grey beanie on and black leather jacket which she feels is a very big contrast but she dosen't question  
it. 

"What jug? She is nothside what does it matter" the guy stand up to turn and face him. 

The guys rolls his eyes. "Yeah I get it but still just leave it alone we are in school we aren't out gallivanting the streets there are consequences in here" 

Betty sees this as a chance to just slip away so she grabs her lunch and backs away slowly and pushes through a crowd. 

"Where'd she go?" She hears as she pushes past doors out into a courtyard. 

She sits at the wall tray of food perched on her knees and rests her head on the wall. 

She pushes her food away not feeling like it anymore and she wraps her arms around her knees. 

She can't help but really want to be at Riverdale High sitting at a bench with her friends talking about just the normal things. Not sitting being confronted by scary guys in a cafeteria. 

She sighs and closes her eyes being her head forward to rest her head on her knees. 

"Blondie can we have word?" Her head darts up in surprise to look at the guy from earlier with the beanie. 

"Uhh..." is all she manages as she sits up. 

"So can we?" His cheekiness takes her back a little and she can help but furrow her eyebrows at him. 

"Um okay.." she pats her coat down. 

"Look you need to keep you mouth shut" he whispers harshly. 

"What the hell?" She sees him look round and he comes to stand next to the wall making sure his back is facing the courtyard. 

"Listen blondie I don't know what your aim is but don't go round promoting your from Northside unless you want your ass kicked" she dosen't know who this guy is one minute she is telling her to keep her mouth shut and the next he is warning her about getting her ass kicked. 

"If you want a thank you for getting that guy off my back..." she starts but he groans and shakes his head. 

"For fuck sake Betty no" her eyes widen at the fact he knows her name. She knows for a fact he wasn't in any of her classes. 

"How the hell do you know my name?" She steps back a little. 

"You don't recognise me...." his eyebrows furrow but it's not like he has taken offence he is more interested. 

"What no? It would be obvious if I knew who you were" Betty shrugs scanning over him. She has never seen this guy she would have remembered if she had. 

"Okay then just stay out my way then Blondie" she groans "Betty" but he raises an eyebrow. 

"Whatever blondie" he says turning away walking. 

"What the...." Betty says out loud watching him being called over by a group of people. 

She swears she has never met him. It was like he was afraid of her, like she had information on him. 

She needs to find out who he is. 

 

The next week passes a lot more smoothly. She knows her timetable off by heart and knows exactly where the classes are. 

Only thing is she has no idea who the guy that talked to her last week was. She seen him during school turned out he was in one class that she didn't have the day she spoke to him but he didn't even make eye contact. 

She tries listening out for rumours but she hears nothing. All she knows is he is popular amongst students he is always with people . He is always a serpent which is made clear by his serpent embroided into his leather jacket. She also knew he was an asshole by the way he talked to her. 

She sits down in Biology and contemplates asking Toni the girl who sits next to her. They made small talk whilst doing experiments but it never lasts long enough to continue into an actual conversation. 

The whole week she does seem to get a lot more of dirty looks from people even pushed a little in the corridor. 

She knows it is because she is from north side but she can't help but feel hurt that people are treating her like this. 

She just wants her reputation as northsider to die down so people wouldn't be so against her. 

"Hey Betty can you pass that spatula?" She snaps out her thoughts passing it to Toni. 

She realises that she hasn't been that cruel to her and she obviously will know she isn't from the Southside. 

No, she is going to ask her about whoever that guy was. She wants to know who he was . Actually she needs to know. 

"Um you don't mind me asking you something do you?" Betty turns so she facing her a little as she watches her mix some liquids together. 

"Uh..sure go for it I guess" Betty can tell she is a little uneasy but she decides to push past it. 

"I was just wondering who a guy is. He wears a beanie and..." the girl laughs and Betty stops raising her eyebrows. 

"You mean Jug?" The girl turns to looks at Betty. 

"Jug?..." Betty is extremely confused now who the hell is called 'Jug'

"Jughead sorry" Betty thinks 'like that is any better' and laughs at herself, in her head of course. 

"Is that a nickname?" Toni nods and concentrates on putting something in a mixture. 

"His real name is like Forsythe or something I dunno the story. Why do you ask about him?" She looks back at her for a second and Betty is looking down at her feet pressing her lips together. 

She knows she knows that name. "It's just I have seen him around" she lies feeling sorta bad but this girl could be his friend for all she knows. 

"He's a good guy" She shrugs going back to concentrating. 

'Good guy my ass' Betty scoffs to herself. 

Before she says anything else the bell goes that indicates lunch and she jumps out her seat gathering things quickly into her bag. 

She goes into the courtyard, where she sits at all lunch times usually listening to music and reading or phoning Archie or Kevin. 

She contemplates what to do she has called them like five times this week after seeing them at Pops at the weekend. 

She shrugs and phones Archie. 

"Hey Betty?" 

"Hey Arch, sorry I am't bothering you am I?" 

"No don't be stupid course not" 

"I was just wondering you ever heard the name Forsythe?" 

She can hear him mutter to himself. "I can't think of anyone with that name but I have heard of it before if that is what you are asking" 

She facepalms knowing of course Archie wouldn't remember. "I'm not asking about the name Arch, obviously a person you don't know anyone called Forsythe like have we ever known one?" 

She hears him chuckle a little. "Sorry Betty no I really don't think there has ever been a Forsythe in my life" 

Betty sighs. "Thanks anyway Arch, tell Kevin and V I say hi okay?" 

"Sure thing" he hangs up without Betty even saying bye. 

She knows she recognised the name she just can't think of it and she feels like she is going to explode. 

Lunch drags after that phone call and she can't stop trying to think of this guy. 

She sits down in her next class and her phone vibrates in her pocket. 

Archie: Just remembered there was that kid we used to play with called Forsythe lived behind my house, moved away when he was like 6 I think :/

Betty freezes looking at the text. That is it. He used to live on the north side. That is what he was afraid of. 

She dosen't bother texting Archie back. She has to use this information she is only one that knows this by how he was on verge of threatening her last week. 

From what she has learned, the serpents hold the most haters from the Northside. So he would be looked down on if they found out that he started his life with a white picket fence house identical to Betty's. 

If that got out his reputation would be brought down a lot. Reputation, he dosen't want to lose his and she wants to lose hers of perfect northside girl. 

Betty never considered herself as a genius till now. She can get him to help her lose her reputation and she can help him keep his. 

When the school day ends she starts her walk home noticing Jughead walking with a group of people infront of her. 

Is she really going to blackmail this guy? She starts walking a little slower so she isn't too close behind them, being scared that they notice her. 

After around ten minutes the group separates with Jughead now just walking with one guy. She knows the trailer park is only two minutes away so either they both live their or they live another ten minute walk away. 

She tries to busy herself in her phone endlessly scrolling through twitter but her eyes can't focus on the screen as she knows Jughead is now walking on his own. 

She contemplates it. She knows she shouldn't blackmail him but fuck it. He needs to know he can't speak to people the way he spoke to her, she hasn't done anything to him. 

She starts walking faster till he turns round and notices her. 

"Oh come on Blondie I said stay out my way"  
He groans turning round completely standing infront of. 

"I know why you were an ass last week" his expression immediately turns into a scowl. 

"Look just don't say anything no one needs to know" Betty raises her eyebrows. 

"Yeah but I'm sure people would like to know a serpent himself was raised in an all American white picket fence house on Northside" he runs a hand over his mouth and looks round. 

"You want something to keep your mouth shut or something? Money?" He whispers strictly. 

"You need to help me lose my reputation" she looks him straight in the eyes. 

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He rolls his eyes and Betty bites her lip knowing he might not take this seriously enough. 

"You want to keep your Southside rep, yes?" He gives her a slow nod. "Well help me lose my 'prissy Northside rep i'm gonna be in the school for another year at the most so I want to at least blend and not have people giving me death stares and pushing me in the hall" 

He lets out a frustrated breath and Betty crosses her arms. "What exactly am I meant to do? I can't tell everyone to back off I might be high up with serpents but that dosen't give me control over them" 

"No no just I don't know walk me to class or sit with me at lunch, people will just think I'm an actual person or at least half decent person if I am seen with someone from southside" he scoffs at that causing her to send him a pretty harsh glare. 

"Yeah maybe I could just braid your hair too" he laughs sarcastically. 

"You know I could just tell everyone and we could be two lonely Northside outcasts together" Betty shrugs arms still crossed. 

"Fine, fine I'll do what you want" he agrees in defeat. 

"Great well then your secret is safe. Firstly since I'm guessing you live here aswell you can walk me to school tomorrow" she walks past him starting walk away. 

"Woah what? I'm not your escort princess" he says following her. 

"Well you will be if you want to keep the that fact that you grew up on Northside under wraps" she starts walking a little faster. 

She hears him mutter something under his breath. 

"If I have to walk you to school I need to know what trailer you are living at" he says bluntly. 

"This one" she says back walking towards the trailer. 

"Great just fucking wonderful" he exclaims causing Betty to raise her eyebrows. 

"What now" she rolls her eyes making her way up the stairs of the trailer. 

"Guess we are neighbours" he says beginning to walk towards the trailer to right hand side of her. 

Before she even has a chance to say anything else he is already up the stairs into his own trailer.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning she thinks to herself that things are going to be different now. People are just going to accept her more. 

She gets up pretty early. She thought she would miss her dad on his way to work but thankfully she caught him just before he left. 

Her dad seems to be keeping up a pretty good game face. He got the job at the garage and still works at the register, only at night though since her mother works there during the day. 

She is dressed and in the kitchen having breakfast which is only an apple and coffee when knocking on the door makes her jump, spilling the coffee on her lap. 

She walks over to the door opening it quickly. 

"Jesus Christ are you wanting to dent the door" she exclaims before even realising who it was. 

"Come on let's go walkies" she rolls her eyes at the leather wearing boy scowling at her. 

"Give me a sec we still have half an hour" Betty turns gesturing him in. 

He walks in glancing round the place. 

"You made me spill my coffee so I'm going to have to go change" Betty closes the door and heads to her room leaving him in there. 

Why is he even in the house? Why would she even let him in the house? She was in no way trying to be polite or do any sort of kind gestures for him. 

She changes into a long white sleeved top and darker jeans with a light grey cardigan.   
She walks out her room tightening her ponytail to see him sitting eating her apple from earlier. 

"Hey!" She storms over to him. 

"What?" He replies with a mouthful. 

"You can't...That was my apple!" She stands infront of him as he is lounged back on the sofa. 

"So what?" He shrugs taking another bite. 

"That was the last one it was all I was having for breakfast" she sighs seeing him demolsih in seconds. 

"Well you had coffee so that should do you" he gets up and brushes past her putting the apple core in the bin. 

'Yeah sure that will get me through a morning at this school' she thinks to herself. 

She slips on her boots and pulls on a coat and scarf, slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

He walks out first walking down the stairs with Betty locking the door and following him. 

"So what is my schedule today for you? Feed you food at lunch? carry you to your classes?" He says hands in his pockets. 

"Well sit with me at lunch today and then walk me home" she replies flicking through her phone. 

He groans in response. They walk mostly in a silence neither awkward or comfortable. A few people walk past talking to him not even noticing Betty expect a quick look with a raised eyebrow. 

When they get to school they part ways and she tells him where to meet her for lunch. He ealsk away with a clenched jaw after her explaining to him again he better keep up his act or she will not hold back with telling people. 

She finds it incredibly hard to believe no one knows. But come to think of it Betty didn't even know why he moved away from Northside I mean it was Archie that remembered him after all. 

When lunch comes he waits for her outside her class and she hears hin tell people hr can't sit with them cause he has plans, which causes a weird feeling to crawl up her spine. Maybe pride in making him actually commit. 

"Betty hurry up" she turns round to see him standing at a desk behind her. 

She packs her things and they head to the cafeteria. 

"I know this isn't a personal sorta thing but it's been bugging me all day long. Why'd you move?" His questions makes her stop in her tacks looking to him beside her as the food gets practically thrown on their trays. 

She bites her lip and thanks the lunch lady that give her bright grin back. They sit down at the end of a table. 

"My mum and dad got a divorce. I decided to live with dad" she tries to brush away the look of pity he gives her. 

"That's shit" he simply says touching whatever food is on his plate with his fork. 

"Yep it is" Betty sighs taking a drink of water. 

They eat in silence before Toni from Betty's Biology comes over. 

"Hey Jug" she says shaking his shoulder. 

"What?" He says taking a bite of his apple. 

"God someone is extra brooding today" she says lifting her hands of his shoulders. 

He groans with a mouthful and shrugs. 

"Betty hey sorry I didn't see you there" she turns her head up to looks at Toni. 

"Hey" she replies back as sweetly as possible. 

"So Jug the guys are asking about tomorrow night are you still in or are you too busy, again" she asks him sitting down next to him. 

Betty tries to avoid her focus trying g not to listen in on the conversation but its hard when it is happening right next to her. 

"I'm not busy it's just house parties are not my thing" he mumbles taking a bite of the apple again. 

Betty still feels pissed off about her apple this morning so she rolls her eye subconsciously remembering him just eating it without permission. 

She scoffs causing both of them to look at her. 'Shit' she wants to say but she coughs covering it up. She swears she lets her head get to her too much. 

"It's just a house party Jug you have been to them before" Betty fiddles with her fingers under the table. She pictures him sitting drinking and smoking away at a house party surrounded by other serpents, he would fit in pretty well. 

"I know that but it's always the same shit that happens, it does get old you know" she watches him out the side of her eye. She tell he is actually uncomfortable by the way his hand is fidgeting. 

"Oh come on let loose a little more you are so uptight now a days I swear" Toni punches him the shoulder playfully. 

He throws his head back and groans. "Fine fine I'll come but only for an hour" 

"Great" she says getting g up catching Betty's eye. 

"Your welcome too by the way" Tone says walking over closer to Betty. 

'oh fuck' Betty thinks to herself. "Um are you sure I would be really wanted there...I mean I wouldn't want to intrude or anything" 

That earns a laugh from her and a scoff from Jughead. 

"You can't intrude a house party people just show up. Jug you could always take you that way you'll be able towalk right through the door" That earns a look of horror to go on to Jughead's face. 

"Toni I can't take her to a serpents party" he says quietly. 

"Why not?" She replies back crossing her arms. Betty knows he dosen't what to spend anymore time with her but if it is already deemed as being okay by Toni she dosen't understand why it is such a problem. 

"She'll get ripped to shreds" he says gesturing to her. 

"No she won't. Sure some people might have a problem but with the amount of girls that show up from Northside anyway to these parties she will just be the same as them" Toni explains and she sees a vain pop out of Jughead's head in frustration. 

"Betty honestly you should just come don't listen to the asshole with a beanie" Toni shrugs before turning and walking away. 

"You don't want to be at that party" he says turning his body inwards to face her. 

"I don't think you get a say in how I would like to spend my time" Betty replies bluntly starting to eat her apple. 

"It's not exactly your sort of party" 

Betty turns to face him. "How do you know it's not my type of party?" 

He lets out a laugh. "Okay well what is your type of party then?" 

Betty freezes. Truth be told Betty has never been to a house party before. Sure she was invited to them but her mother never let her go. 

"Just the normal stuff" Betty mutters. That was the worst answer. 

He laughs again. "And what is the normal stuff to you? Scones and afternoon tea" 

"No. I don't know like drink and dancing...." She bites her lip seeing shake his head. 

"You have never been to a party have you" 

"Not a house party no" she sighs taking a bite of her apple in embarrassment. 

"Fine I'll take you" he mumbles. 

"Is this your attempt at being half decent?"   
Betty replies seeing him roll his eyes. 

"It's just embarrassing being sixteen and not even experiencing a house party." 

"Maybe you are just starting to enjoy my company" she teases seeing him smirk slightly. 

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves here Cooper" he says back getting out his chair. 

Betty's eye widen. "Shit Betts I'm only throwing my lunch away, and you say I am enjoying your company" 

She flushes red. Why was she like that? She knew fine well he wasn't leaving g her there but she felt panic the minute he stood up. 

The bell goes breaking her out her embarrassment. 

He walks off quickly catching up with friends. 

So she is going to a house party....She never thought that day would come. 

Their walk home is uneventful similarly to their walk this morning. Again a couple people speak to him but he brushes them off pretty quickly. 

"So blondie is it same time tomorrow for school or is your horse and carriage gonna pick you up" He teases earning a glare from Betty. 

She groans and rolls her eyes. "Just wait here for me at eight" 

She walks towards the stairs. "What, I'm not allowed in incase I eat more of you apples" she hears him say walking into his trailer. 

"Yes exactly" she exclaims across before closing the door. 

She lets out a frustrated grain she didn't know she was holding before marching into her bedroom. 

The rest of the night is boring. She spends most of the night reading waiting on her dad too show up but when it reaches nine she decides it's time to get some sleep. 

She walks through to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she hears noise from outside. She looks out the window to see Jughead helping a man up the stairs of the trailer. 

The man looks completely out of it and his legs are hardly moving when Jughead is helping him up the stairs. The man near enough collapses in through the door and she can see the evident struggle with Jughead trying to lift him up. 

Betty watches closely until the door is closed. She shouldn't have really prayed but she is guessing that man is his father and he was off his head drunk. 

She paces for about wondering when her dad will be home. It's not that she doesn't feel safe in the trailer she can just have spells of feeling uneasy, it's nice knowing he is home first before she settles into bed. 

She looks out the window again hoping to see her dad but instead finds Jughead standing against his trailer with a cigarette hanging out his mouth. 

"Jesus could he be more of a cliche" she mutters to herself. Noticing the leather jacket, ripped jeans and the combat boots but surprisingly no beanie. You can definelty tell he is a gang member. 

She stands and watches him for a little while. She is good at observing people. She can quiet easily tell when people feel lonely or upset just by body language. 

He seems pretty frustrated or even angry of sorts. She contemplates it she really does but her niceness takes over her causing her to go outside. 

She opens the door and immediately steps outside with her phone in hand. 

"Watching out for Prince Charming?" She hasn't even closed the door yet and she has immediately been mocked by him. 

"No I'm...uh looking for better phone service" she breathes out asking herself why she even came out. 

"You won't find that anywhere round here" he mutters just clear enough for Betty to hear. 

"Those will kill you you know...so like maybe don't?" Betty says standing at the top of stairs seeing him take a step forward so he isn't leaning against the wall. 

"Thanks Betts really great smoking kills speech. That might just make me stop" she rolls her eyes seeing him toss it to the ground then putting it out on the snow with his heel. 

"Look I was just saying, plus your parents can't approve of it and your doing it right outside their trailer" she says resting her arms on the railing. 

He shakes his head sighs. "Parents don't really care round here" 

"It's just not good....you know to smoke" she wants to say 'hey look even though we aren't best buddies you gotta stop smoking cause I don't want you health to get damaged' but she isn't going to tell him that cause he'll probably tell her piss off. 

"Woah you should really start a stop smoking campaign with that line" he laughs out runs hand through his hair. 

She has hit to admit his hair is pretty astonishing. It's like the darkest colour it's black yes, but it looks just even darker than any black hair she has seen. 

She snaps herself out of it. "Look I just don't want you dying on me now we are only a day into our deal" 

"Yes that is the only reason I am living as of now" he starts to walk up the stairs. 

Betty hears a car and head lights appear on the side of the trailer. 

"Nice pyjamas by the way" her attention is brought back to him slipping through the half open door of his trailer and her cheeks burn up in embarrassment as she looks down at her pink satin shorts and tank top that she was standing out in in the freezing cold. 

She hears a car door shut with her dad waking up the stairs to her. 

"Hey honey, why are you out here?" He giver kiss in the cheek brushing past her into the trailer. 

"Was just trying to get some better phone service" she shrugs fiddling with phone and waking in after him. 

"Well I think you should get some rest that is nearly eleven. At least it's Friday tomorrow" he breathes out slouching down on the couch. 

"Yeah. Night Dad" she says turning to start walking to her bedroom. 

"Night sweetheart" he sighs back to her. 

The next thing she knows it's morning and she can't even remembering getting into bed last night. 

Her morning routine is the same although she missed her dad on his way out. 

She actually gets an apple today since her dad brought in more and no coffee is spilled. 

She wears a pretty simple outfit and dosen't burger putting on makeup considering she will just out on some for tonight. 

She slips on her boots and grabs a scarf and gloves since she was shivering yesterday with intense drop of temperature recently. 

She slips past the door locking it too find Jughead already standing in surprisingly not a leather jacket but a denim one with a fleece collar. 

"You not a gang member today or something?" She says waking carefully down the stairs to meet her. 

"Yeah I took a day off" he says simply but Betty can hear the sarcasm oozing off of it. "You know the leather jacket isn't glued to me right?" 

"Well I do now seeing you in something other than it" she says arriving next to him. 

He lets out a small laugh which takes her by suprise. He starts walking and she follows shoving her hands in her pocket. 

The walk to school is quick as they power walk in desperation to get out the cold. 

"Is lunch the same as other days or am I feeding you grapes while you sit in a golden throne" he says as they step in school. 

She rolls her eyes. "No lunch is just the same as other days....I don't why you think I treat you like a servant" 

"Your telling me where to be at different times, escorting you from place to place I'm just suprised you haven't made me make you clothes or clean you shoes" he shrugs walking forward towards the class the share which is algebra. 

"Well those can be arranged if you would prefer them. But your not my escort your just ...upping my street credit round here we have already been through this" she sighs walking closely behind him. 

"Yeah, so who is taking you party tonight again? That sounds like the job of an escort"   
He turns his head to looks at her. 

"Can you stop saying escort! Plus your whining is getting boring you know why we have this arrangement anyway" she says in a whisper noticing the hallway is getting now alot more crowded. 

"Fine sorry" he groans stepping into the class as the bell rang. 

The first five periods of Betty's day flies past but lunch however drags much longer than most days. She is sat with Jughead in the cafeteria poking -whatever garbage has been thrown on to her plate- with a fork. 

"I don't even want to know what food is on your plate right now" he says pointing to the brown slop cover Betty's tray. 

Betty gags a little and pushes it away. "What can I expect from this party tonight then?" 

He turns to her places his head back a little, faking trying to out actual thought into his answer. "Sex, drugs and alcohol everything southside is rolled up into one big lame party" 

Betty gulps a little at the mention of sex. She is the very definition of a virgin. She has never kissed anyone or done anything with anyone. While Archie and Veronica are both the not virgins anymore and people assume they aren't virgins by the first glance at them, the minute people look at Betty they know she is a virgin straight away. It's not that she is a prude, well she dosen't know for certain what that is but she knows that if a guy she happened to be attracted too she wouldn't push them away. There just isn't anyone she is just highly attracted too right now. 

"You look like I have just told you your mother and I had sex. What has got you so petrified?" She physically cringes at that whole sentence. 'asshole' she calls him in her head rolling her eyes. 

"I'm not petrified of anything and please like you could land my mother" she sees him smirk slightly and shake his head. 

"You under estimate my boyish charm Betts" he says peeling an orange that was part of his lunch.

"Uh huh sure that is why I see the flock of ladies surrounding you right now" she teases crossing her arms on the table. 

"You see them too? Maybe it's not just my imagination" he gasps and causes Betty to genuinely smile at him. Sure she had good conversations with Veronica or Kevin but they could never last this long going back and forward with one another before someone was left in tears cause they got to personal. 

The bells goes taking Betty by suprise causing her to jump out the stool. 

"What class you got?" Jughead asks standing dumping lunch in the bin. 

"English" Betty breathes out slinging a bag over her shoulder. 

"Come on then" he starts walking indicating for Betty to catch up. 

She does a small jog till she is behind him. 

When they get to her class he tells her wait there at the end of the day which she questions since she has a different class but he tells her to just wait there. 

So she does when the end of the day comes and she waits around ten minutes for him to show up. 

"Why did you take so long?" She asks as he shows up breathless. 

"Oh what I'm not allowed too be any less than two minutes or I get executed, I was speaking to people" He says back rolling his eyes and brushing past her. 

"No I was just thinking you ditched or something" she shrugs back turning to walk with him. 

He lets out a dry small laugh as he pushed past the schools main doors. 

The walk home is more like a run home as it's an unbearable cold. 

"So what time do house parties start?" She says as she watches him frown a little as his attention I'd drawn away from his phone. 

"Well you kinda just go whenever so I'll come by at nine" he shrugs scrolling through his phone again. 

"Isn't that kind of late?" Betty asks innocently but his face tells her that that was a stupid question. 

"You really are clueless aren't you" he laughs out. 

"What no I just my curfew is usually ten so I just thought...." Betty didn't understand what was wrong sure she knew that ten is pretty earlier compared to what time parties go on till but she always thought ten was a half decent curfew. 

"Well I mean if you think that is late you should hear half the kids that are going to this thing curfew. Half of them don't even have one"

This innocent look isn't going to get her anywhere in southside by the looks of it. 

"Will your dad even let you go out?" He questions with a sarcastic tone. 

"Yes. He will and plus he is away until eleven most nights" Betty answers strictly seeing him press his lips together. 

"So your curfew is now eleven. Oh Betty Cooper your going to be the resident bad girl soon" He teases walking towards his trailer. 

"Just you wait and see I might take your reputation right from under you" she says heading towards her own. 

"I'd like to see you try" he replies slipping through the trailer door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving writing this story Chapter three is already done and I just need to edit. I have never wrote anything as fast as this.   
> I hope you enjoyed :))))


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

 

She sat on her bed for an hour looking at her phone before texting her dad about tonight. 

At first he seems like he is going to tell her no but then he seems to come around after she lies and tells him she has a ride home and they live only ten minutes away if plans change. She also tells him she knows the host well which in reality has no clue who they are but nonetheless it helps change his mind. 

She settles for a black long sleeved top with a denim skirt. She hasn't worn black in months she just had this top from when Veronica was staying over and she left it there telling Betty she should keep it. All things considered she actually did like the top. She slips on skin coloured tights and decided on tan ankle boots and her grey trenchcoat. 

She is ready far too early so she decides to tidy up the kitchen. Make herself a pizza in the oven and text Veronica. 

She avoids telling Veronica she is off to a house party held in a sketchy neighbourhood cause she knows Veronica would be there in a second as she is drawn to any social gathering. 

They make plans to go to Pops again Saturday after the football game which Archie of course will be playing at and Veronica will be cheering at. 

She misses the excitement of all that already. She was cheering nearly everyday when she was at Riverdale she loved being a cheerleader but by the looks of it Southside High don't really do all that. She has never heard of a football team anyway. 

She looks at the time realising she should really leave about now. She slips on her shoes and coat and gathers the keys from the table before stepping out seeing Jughead leaving at the exact same time. 

He waits for her to get down the stairs groans as she takes careful steps so she dosen't slip. 

"Do you what me to fall on my ass or something?" She says cloning onto the railing. 

"You really want a truthful answer to that?" He says with raised eyebrows. 

"Point taken" she mutters to herself. 

They start walking and the temperature is hundred percent colder at this time, she is on the age of chittering. 

"You know since I am keeping a pretty big secret for you, can I ask why you moved from Northside?" The questions pops to her head eventhough she is too cold to even register thoughts completely. 

Her sighs before gulping. "Same as you really mum and dad got a divorce." 

The way he said it makes Betty not believe that is all to the story. She won't push as he already dosen't like her so,pestering him isn't going to make this any easier. 

"That's shit" she says mocking his response from yesterday. 

She sees him smirk a little "Yep it is" 

"How is that redhead kid that we lived near?" He continues. The mention of Archie blows her back a little he remembers him too.

"Archie. Yeah he's good. Been my best friend ever since way back then" she smiles at that thinking that it has seriously been a long sixteen years. 

"Archie that's it. You's still lived next to each other all that time?" Betty again is blown back by the fact he is having a genuine conversation with her. 

"Yeah he still lives with his dad his mum moved away about a year ago though" Betty thanks to herseld that he seems to be actually listening to her and not moaning or whining every time she speaks. 

"Is he still skinny and freckly?" Betty looks to him in suprise as he says that and there is an actual smile on his face. Not a smirk or a sarcastic one just a small smile. He remembers alot more than he is letting on and truth is Betty's memory is a little foggy of being six years old and not seeing this boy for a decade is a long period of time to remember specific features about someone. 

"Not as skinny and I don't mean that as in he is fat I just mean he was more muscle now, since he is quarterback of the football team and yes he still has some freckles not a lot though" Betty suppresses a laugh as she remembers how skinny he once was but then last year he just immediately formed muscles and girls where dropping to ground very time he walked past. 

He lets out a small laugh. Then they fall into a comfortable silence as they nearer the house. She can hear music pretty clearly and can only assume that that is the house where they are heading. 

When they get too it she can Jughead tense as he walks through the door. 

Betty looks round and finds this is far from the house party she would have imagined.  
The first thing that is brought her senses is the chemical smell she can assume that is some sort of drug and she can easily see cheap beer coming people's cups. 

The house is packed full, people spilling out into all corners of the house. There is hardly room to get past people. 

As she squeezes past she hears whispers from people obviously about her as she hears "Northside" practically coming out everyone's mouth. 

Jughead gestures her to come towards the drinks table so she picks the pace up a little. 

"Okay Blondie you ever had alcohol before?" He asks nodding to the couple bottles of wine spread out. 

"Um I guess a sip of preseco at Christmas" she shrugs watching him pick up a cup. 

"Jesus Christ" he mutters shaking his head. 

"You do realise we are underage drinking sorry if I'm not a raging alcoholic" she looks to him with raised eyebrows. His expression changes within seconds and he tenses as she says alcoholic. His dad last night popped into her mind and she wanted to smack herself in the face. 

"Well I know it's illegal but your sixteen and you have never gotten carried away with alcohol before, everyone I know has" she cringes at the sentence. 'God she should have thought before she said anything' she thinks to herself.

"Are you seriously waiting for me to pour your drink?" She snaps out her thoughts to see him pouring himself just some coke which immediately takes her by suprise. 

"Um no.." in all honesty yes she was. 

"What are you wanting then?" She gulps looking over the table. 

"Maybe uh that there" she points towards a bottle that she has no idea what is inside of it. 

"Pure vodka, just how hammered are you trying to get tonight?" He laughs oicking up the bottle. 

"Wait no maybe I could out coke with it or something" she stops him and he nods pouring the drink for her. 

"Just don't drink it all at once" he says passing it to her. 

She takes a sip and scrunches her face up as she tastes it. "Umm...You don't drink?" She points to his cup. 

"I try avoid it best I can" He shrugs taking a drink then boosting himself up on to the kitchen island behind them. 

Betty takes a moment to look round. This is definitely not her scene from the endless people smoking some sort of drug, passed out teens on couches and many people making out everywhere. 

She looks to see Jughead dart his head when he hears some sort of commotion happening in the garden. 

"I'll be back just give me a sec" he hope down from kitchen counter brushing past her. 

She nods quickly with a mouthful of drink. "Shit" she mutters to herself now feeling completely isolated. 

She paces a little until she sees some people head her way so she stand with her back to them. 

"Betty?" She turns round quickly at her name. 

"Josie?" Sure they weren't best friends or anything but seeing a familiar face from Northside made all the difference. 

"Hey how are you?" Josie wraps her into a hug. 

Betty gulps. "Yeah..yeah I'm good" 

Josie releases her and smiles. "We are missing you at school all the committee's are just falling apart" 

Betty smiles at that. She was practically involved in everything and she thought it went completely un-noticed. 

"I wouldn't have expected to see you at a party mind you" Josie say turning to the drink table picking up a cup already filled with drink. 

"No I wouldn't either. My fr.... well a girl from school said I should come so I thought why not" she can't really consider Toni a friend considering they have had at least one proper conversation. 

"Well it's a good idea for making friends and getting used to what goes on round these parts, right?" Josie says turning to her. 

Betty nods. "Yeah it is" 

"There is a game starting soon you should come join in" Josie says gesturing to the living room of the house. 

'Shit' Betty thinks to herself. "Um I don't know what game is it?" 

"Spin the bottle kinda thing. Come on Cooper it'll be fun" suddenly Betty is being pulled info a crowd of people. 

She stands awkwardly at the very outside of the crowd behind Josie. 

"Betty come on you should have a turn" 

Betty tenses. "I don't know anyone" she shrugs trying to play off her nervousness. 

"It dosen't matter in games like this" Josie turns fully round and says. 

She heard a girl call out "seven minutes in heaven" and the the crowd of people started changing and whilsting. 

Suddenly her hand is yanked up into the air by a boy yelling. 

"Hey!" She says trying to rid her hand free. 

"Pick the Northsider!" 

She's the pulled to the front of the crowd and pushed into a bit weathering leather. 

She expects to look up and see a shit-eating grin on the guy's face but he looks just as awkward and petrified as her. 

She pushes herself off him. She is about to turn round the crowd and question what's going on but thy get pushed into the closet within a matter of minutes. 

She stands in near enough pure darkness and can only see the silhouette of the guy. 

"Look I don't know if you know how this game works but, I just....Umm i'm not really wanting to do what you are meant to do... does that make sense?" A wave of relief crashes into her. The guy is decent. 

"I uh yeah I know and... that is fine I wouldn't... normally do anything like this...It's like my first party so..." She fiddles with her denim skirt. 

"They are pretty crap right?" He laughs. 

"Does everyone here not enjoy these parties?" She asks as a genuine person it's as if no one actually enjoys them but nonetheless they still have them. 

"I mean personally I'm not that big on parties or on any of these drinking games.... but I mean it's what teenagers are expected to do right?" She mods understanding exactly where this guy is coming from. She is having an actual conversation with a guy she is meant to be hooking up with about how rubbish the party is. 

"I guess you are right yeah" there is a small silence for maybe a minute as the guy answer a message on his phone. 

"So you are new here right?" 'obviously' Betty wants to say but she he is at least being decent to her so she will be decent back. 

"Yeah I'm a Northsider so if you want to punch me in the face you can" she laughs out, vageuly making out a smile on the guy's face. 

"No your fine...I honestly don't see the problem with Northside, I think it's mostly jealousy. I'm seeing someone from round there so I don't have anything really against it... unlike others who I am sure you have met" she gives him a really genuine smile. She knew there would be at least a couple decent people around she just didn't know how to find them. Apparently a closet is the right place. 

"Think you are one of the only people who think that. I have been pushed around like a ragdoll for the past week" she nervously laughs fiddling with her jackets sleeves. 

"Even when Jug is with you? Wow people here may be assholes but they have guts I'll give em' that" she tenses at his name. 

"What do you mean? Does he pose as a threat to people or something" she tucks her hair behind her ear feeling an awkward tension rise. 

"He's FP's son" she shrugs as he runs a hand through his hair. "You don't know anything about the serpents do you?" 

She shakes her head. Now she is in intrigued. 

"Well he is the..." Just as he begins the doors of the close swing open. 

There is whistles and shouting as soon as they step out. 

She turns round to say bye but the guy has already disappeared with the crowd. 

She turns round to decide what to do next but she feels someone behind her so she tu be her head.

"What the hell?" She exclaims as Jughead grabs her wrist. 

"Why were you in there with him? What did he do?" She steps back shaking her hand from his grip. 

"I was playing a game and he didn't do anything" she tries again trying to get her grip free. 

"Why would you do that? Seriously how stupid can you be?" He lets go and throws his hands up in frustration. 

"Hey! What the hell I didn't do anything wrong, I was fitting in" she argues back shrugging. 

"You were putting yourself in danger. Those are dangerous people they could have easily hurt you" she huffs at that and rolls her eyes. 

"Well you associate yourself with them. You come off as a dangerous guy but you haven't hurt me" He scoffs and shakes his head. 

"That's completely different" 

Betty furrows her eyebrows. "It's not! you could have easily done something too shut me up but instead you agree to the deal we have" 

"Yeah sure but I didn't exactly have a good enough reason to hurt you also I do have morals" Betty exhales a breath of frustration. 

"And they don't have morals. Look the guy was sweet and he didn't want to do anything" she watches his expression relax a little. 

"He could have just forced himself on you though how could you have stopped that?" Her mouth opens in disbelief. 

"But he didn't! I would have pushed him off. Seriously what is your problem, are you jealous or something" she knows she has a hit a nerve as his mouth opens in disbelief. 

"No. Fuck no I just wouldn't have wanted you hurt... when I was the one that was meant to like with you here" Betty's gut twists a little in guilt. 

"Well I'm here in one piece untouched and I really wanna go home" she brushes past him. 

"Fine lets go then" she turns to him. 

"It's okay you don't have to take me home if you want to stay" he shrugs and starts walking. 

Betty dosen't really know what to think of that past conversation. She didn't know if he really cared or if it was more of maybe a hurt ego a little. He seemed to really care of she had been hurt mind you, and when she mentioned him being jealous his whole body tensed. If he was jealous, why? It's not like either of them really like each other. They argue all the time, even if it is over petty reasons. 

He did have a point, she thinks causing g her to sigh. She could have been put in that closet with someone very different and something regretful could have easily happened. 

"What has you sulking now?" She darts her head up to him wrapping his jacket filling round himself obviously freezing from the weather. 

"I'm not sulking I was just thinking.....That maybe.. you had a point back there -about me getting hurt- I guess I didn't really see the risks" she admits seeing him raise his eyebrows. 

"Your buzzed and your new to all this I should have understood that I was a little hard on you" her cheeks flash red he sounds really apologetic and it has just made her stomach erupt in butterflies. 

She gulps. "I am...I'm sorry I accused you of being jealous and said that you were a dangerous" 

"How do you know I'm not?" Betty stops in her tracks shocked. He is jealous, or he was jealous? Her face lights up red. She dosen't know what to say. 

"Dangerous I mean. Like how do you know I'm not dangerous" she carries on walking. Oh god she really thought he was jealous. It's a relief he wasn't by why is she feeling disappointed. 

"Well I guess you don't come across it" she shrugs embarrassed that she even thought he could have been jealous. 

"Gang member isn't scary enough for you?" She shakes her head quickly. 

"No you are just a walking cliche" she shrugs. 

"Eh.. can you allobrate on that?" She sees him look himself up and down quickly. 

"Well you have your gang member jacket, your black ripped jeans, you bug black combat boots, your ch core flannel and you smoke. You practically stole your look of James Dean out crybaby and Danny Zuko too" 

He laugh at that and relaxes his shoulders. "Oh yes they both are my heroes" 

"Oh yeah I can definitely imagine you enjoy Grease" she scoffs. 

"What was that Sandra Dee?" He teases causing her to let out a small very feminine giggle that has never, ever left her mouth before. 

"Suprised you would know any of the songs, I would have thought you were more rock ACDC and Led Zepplin type of guy" He shrugs a little a nods. 

"I am that type of guy completely, more Joy Division over Led Zepplin though, as for my knowledge of musicals I have a little sister who plays them on repeat whenever she visits" Her flutters a little at the fact that, one he likes Joy Division and two, he watches musicals with his little sister. 

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy some musicals now and then, is it not your guilty pleasure?" She teases seeing him smirk a little. 

"No no sappy teen romances are my guilty pleasure" he says proudly. 

"I take it back, Heath Ledger 10 things I hate about you. That's where you got your whole resident bad boy cliche from" she says excitedly as they reach the trailer park entrance. 

"Oh no you figured it out" he outs his hands up in a mock surrender. 

"On a serious note I'm still sorry about earlier I just wanna make that clear" she says as his hands come down and back into his pockets. 

"Cooper you have already said sorry I get it" he says nudging her shoulder. 

She lets out that high pitched feminine giggle again. 'Maybe it's the alcohol?' she think to herself biting her lip to stop. 

"You sure your dad won't be pissed your home late?" He stops just in the middle of the two trailers. 

"He has other things to be pissed about besides just me getting in late" she shrugs stopping too. 

They both turn there heads to a load crash coming from Jughead's trailer. 

"Jug what was...." She stops mid sentence as the door swings open. 

"Betty just get inside" he says quietly walking off. 

"But I..." She doesn't know what she is going to offer so she does what she tells him. 

Once she is inside she hears some muffled voices from outside so she decides to look out the window, curiously to see what was going on. 

Jughead is standing infront of his dad whilst two other guys stand at the bottom of the stairs. The three men are obviously in a heated argument and Jughead is trying to hold back his dad. 

Her mum runs back to the closet, what was that guy going to say about his dad?

They all have serpent jackets on she picks up, including Jughead. Maybe his dad is some sort of leader? 

Are there even leaders of gangs? She asks herself. She was so lost in thought she didn't think about how there where no one outside anymore. 

She hears a creak in the floorboard and jumps round to see her dad. 

"Hey sweetie, your back a little later than we said did you still get a lift?" She gulps seeing him cross his arms. 

"I uh.. yeah they dropped me off down the road, the roads where pretty slippery so they you know went slow...." She has never been good at lieing, right now she is thankful her dad is not her mum as her mum would tell immediately when she lied. 

"Fair enough that was careful of them, well I guess if you are okay I'm gonna go back to bed, see you in the morning" he says before stretching and yawning heading back to bed. 

She soon follows as she feels she is about to hit the ground and fall asleep right there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter is done! The next chapter should be tomorrow night or early the next morning already have half of it done  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos I appreciate them so much!! can't believe I'm nearly at 400 hits and it's been up for two days that is insane!!


	4. Chapter Four

She is woken up the next day with continuous barking outside. 

She storms through to the living room with a pounding headache cursing whoever's dog is outside. 

Her dad must have had a shift today, since she can't see his car . 

She then sees a white shaggy terroir barking like mad outside Jughead's trailer. 

He then comes out with a leach in his hand and whistling on the dog. 

She finds herself smiling at the scene outside. For a gang member he has a very evident soft side. 

He's smiling at the dog whilst it jumps at him. It's a cute dog she will admit but it's bark is getting old. 

She sees him walk with the dog pulling at him to walk forward down the stairs. 

She tries to suppress her smile as he disappears past the trailer but she can't help it. 

She decides to go for a shower then phones Veronica. 

"So uh Betty I need to tell you something and I don't know how you will feel about it but I just thought I would say....." Betty is laying down on her bed but she sits up as her friend sounds worried. 

"Uh okay sure..." Betty gulps biting her lip afterwards hearing Veronica sigh. 

"Me and Archie may have kissed the other night...." Betty's eyes widen as she confesses. 

Betty gulps again then coughs. "You...You and Archie?" 

"Yeah we didn't really know what it was but I just...I just wanted to let you know before we started anything just incase there was something...I mean I don't really know" She can tell Veronica is nervous. 

Sure there was a small period of time Betty thought she liked Archie but she soon realised it was a 13 years olds fantasy. 

"V really I'm fine with it.. sure I didn't expect it.. but if you two where wanting to start something I wouldn't ever stop you, did you think I would?" 

"No no gosh Betty no I just never wanted to go ahead with it and you find out you are upset" Betty didn't mean to make her panic she just didn't think she would have thought that Betty would have stopped anything from happening. 

"But V I haven't really ever thought anything of me and Archie's friendship since I was thirteen you know that" Betty hears Veronica gulp. 

"I thought it would actually be more of a friendship thing" Veronica admits causing Betty to place her hand on her forehead. 

"V come on I want Archie to be happy over anything and I want you happy too I thought you knew this, I don't understand why you would think I would ever have a problem?" Betty sighs. 

"It's not that I thought you would be upset because we would be dating it's more you know a third wheel kind of thing" Betty automatically groans. 

"God V no I don't care about that" 

"I'm so sorry Betty I just put this idea in my head and I guess I just thought... I don't know what I thought...." Veronica chokes out. 

"Listen V I'll call you back later my dad's home but please don't worry about it I'm fine with you and Archie honestly" Betty makes up the excuse as soon as she hears barking outside. She hangs up and jumps off the bed before she even hears Veronica say goodbye. 

She goes to the window seeing the small terroir running around and Jughead sitting on the stairs throwing a ball and smoking a cigarette. She rolls her eyes at him smoking but ends up smiling. 

'Fuck it' she says as she goes towards the door. She doesn't know why she wants too speak to him but it's like a magnet her hand to the door. 

She opens it and his head darts up. 

"You got another stop smoking campaign for me princess bubblegum" he raises his eyebrows after taking another smoke.

"Not quite I was gonna come out and tell your mutt to stop barking but it's cute so I won't" she starts walking down the stairs to the small dog lying on the ground with a ball in its mouth. 

"It's hotdog by the way" he says with the cigarette hanging out his mouth. 

"Hello! Well aren't you so cute" she says playfully crouching down petting the dog then throwing the ball for it. 

She sees Jughead getting up and stretching then casually walks over. 

Betty thinks back to last night seeing him holding back his dad. She wants to ask. Forget that, she NEEDS to ask. 

"Is your dad okay? You know after us hearing that crash last night" he visibly tenses the minute she speaks. 

"He isn't worth your worry" he brushes her off as hotdog drops the ball at his feet. 

He throws the ball again and Betty watches the dog run and feels the smile creeping on her face.

"Do you get the algebra homework?" She asks him out of the blue causing him to furrows his eyebrows. 

"Uh yeah sorta I guess, you can't be stuck on it though you have the best grades in the class" he then raises an eyebrow. 

Just as she is about to answer the dog drops the ball at her feet. She laughs a little and picking it up and throwing it. 

"Yeah I am stuck and actually think the emo kid at the back as the best grades" he smirks watching Hotdog searching for the ball.

"You wanting my answers or something Cooper?" He teases but yes, that is exactly what she wants. 

"Just some help" she shrugs. 

"Sure but I have no idea if any of it is right" He grunts as he crouches down again throwing the ball for the dog. 

Then he winces getting back up again. "What's wrong?" She asks causing him to dart his head round. 

"Nothing why do you ask?" He shrugs a little. 

"You seem in pain" she says concerned causing herself to even question why she cares. 

"No I'm not, let me just go get that homework" he turns round heading towards the trailer. 

Lies. She thinks to herself. Obviously he is lying. His whole body language told her so. 

He reappears two minutes later whilst she has the dog at her feet jumping up at her whilst she pets him. 

"Here you can just copy of you want" he passes her the sheet and to her suprise he has neater hand writing than her. 

"What?" He asks as she smiles. 

"It's just... you know how I called you a walking cliche last night" she looks to him nodding then rolling his eyes. 

"Well I mean today I see you with a small dog and not a big pitbull and you have the neatest handwriting and you do homework... you are just very different from what I initially thought" she blushes at her comment seeing his face soften into a smile. 

"Well you are the only one who thinks anything else of me than just a gang member" he picks up Hotdog holding him in his arms. 

"You still are Danny Zuko though" she teases trying to force herself to rid her cheeks of the blush covering them. 

"Funny you should say that I got a job this morning at the garage near the high I'm starting after school Monday so I can't really walk you home that day" Betty's eyes widen. 

"Is that the one behind the bar?" She gulps petting Hotdog. 

"Yeah that's the one" he says lifting up Hotdog so Betty can clap him easily. 

"My dad works there he is a pretty big gearhead he never got the chance in North side to do anything like it" he smiles and nods. 

"Considering there is a gang full of bike obsessed men he will get great business here" Betty laughs and then realised just how close the are standing, practically tow to toe as she stands roaming a hand through the shaggy terroir in his arms. 

"So you are bike obsessed then?" He shrugs. 

"More cars than bikes but I still like them" Betty is trying to stand back abit but she can't get her feet to move. Her head is telling her just to stand there a moment longer. She swears she can feel his breath on her forehead. 

"I can you know... walk home with you the other days it's just Mondays and weekends I work" Betty tries to suppress a smile but she can't help it, either he is worried that his secret will get out or he actually wants to walk home with her. 

"It's okay I'm sure I can handle one day without your company" she sees his eyebrows raise a little and she chokes out "you know for my... my newly found rep" 

"Uh huh cause I have heard all about your new rep from people" he sarcastically teases causing her to press her lips together. 

"It's a working progress" she replies quietly. 

Hotdog starts barking again so Jughead takes him back inside and Betty retreats back to her trailer. 

As soon as she steps in she sighs. She dosen't know what to make of her new attitude towards Jughead. She is definitely more giddy around him now than a week ago when she started blackmailing him. 

One thing she knows now is that she is speaking to him when there is no need to be seen with him. Which can really only be described as her wanting to spend time with him. 

Is he a friend? No it's not like that. It feels different than any other friendship she has. Maybe it's because she dosen't know what he is feeling on his end of it. 

He is nicer to her now. Not in like a "hey how's it going?" Sort of way more like he isn't insulting her or being completely sarcastic towards her. 

She sits at the table trying to focus on doing g her homework but every time she looks at his sheet she starts questioning things. 

She is still astounded by his handwriting it is just so neat she can't explain it. Maybe he is a writer? She knows he takes english and she has in fact seen him reading before. 

She groans and leans back in the chair. She needs to focus. She usually can always find a way to focus but nothing she does helps her. 

"Fuck it" she says aloud and starts coping his homework. Something she has never done and she gets a complete rush of power from it. 

Sure it seems lame but it's one of the most rebellious things she has done. 

Once she is done she gets two texts from Kevin. One reminding her that they have to meet at Pops tonight and one clarifying he meant 'us' as in just them two since Archie and Veronica bailed on them. 

She immediately phones him. 

"What? Why did they bail?" She dosen't even give him a chance to speak first. 

"Hey to you too. Yeah Veronica text me saying she is busy then I got a text from Archie saying something came up. Do they think I'm stupid enough to not put two and two together?" Betty sighs and gets up off her seat strolling through to her bedroom. 

"So you know about them thinking about dating too then?" She breaths put flopping down on her bed. 

"Please I have known since they kissed two weeks ago" he scoffs out. 

Betty abruptly sits up. "Woah what? Two weeks?" 

"Yeah... Veronica told me you knew and that no one was to bring it up at Pops last week cause she didn't want to make things awkward" Betty scoffs "unbelievable" she mutters to herself. 

"So Veronica told you recently?" He asks in shock. 

"Try to freaking hours ago Kev. She told me she thought I would be upset and hurt cause I would feel like a third wheel, which can I just say I wouldn't. But I know for a fact she thought I would be jealous" she near enough shouts down the phone to him, she didn't even realise just how angry it really made her till now. 

"Why would you be jealous? Any little childish feelings you had are drowned in the past with your thirteen year old self" he laughs out. 

"Thank you! I mean seriously how could she think that things would be a lot different in our friend group if I felt anything for Archie, you know what I mean?" She says laughing too. 

"Yes one percent yes I know what you mean it's just ridiculous to even assume that!" She laughs through the phone. 

"I'm kinda glad it'll be us I could kinda use some advice of you" she gulps as she thinks about it. She needs someone elses view on the way she has been acting with Jughead. 

"Yeah sure thing and I'm the same I could use a drama free night, listen I gotta go I'll text you before I leave tonight. Bye Betty" she doesn't say anything else just let him hang up and she then bounces off her bed and back through to the living room. 

The afternoon goes quick and before she knows it she is getting that text from Kevin telling her to leave. 

She steps out the trailer locking it and then turning round to see Toni from school walking towards Jughead's trailer. 

Toni immediately noticed Betty giving her a smile. "Hey Betty I didn't know you lived here" 

"Hey yeah this is home I guess" she shrugs walking down the stairs. 

"What are you doing tonight then?" Toni asks polietly but Betty can't fight this urge to strangle her. 

"Uh well I'm going to meet someone over at Northside. What about you?" Betty can't help but want to know exactly what she is doing here at his trailer. 

"Just coming round to Jug's watch some movies and stuff. So is it anyone special you are seeing?" Toni shrugs then Wiggles her eyebrows teasingly. 

Betty gulps and looks at Jughead's trailer beside her. What is the "stuff" sh is referring too? Are they together? No he would have mentioned. But then again they weren't really even friends so really why would he? 

"Betty?" Toni's voice snaps her out her thoughts. 

"Sorry the cold must be getting g to my head. No it's no one...." Betty's mind completely shuts down for a second. It's like it dosen't even matter what her heart is telling her not do she is gonna do it anyway. "...it's just someone I used to date" 

Tomi gives her a suggestive look and Betty puts on a giddy smile. 

"Well I'll let you go I hope you have a good night" Toni says walking backwards towards the stairs up to Jughead's trailer. 

"Uh huh.. yeah you too" Betty could have been alot politer she soon realises but sh can't help this burning feeling she has in the pit of her stomach. 

She waves to Toni just before she disappears through the door not even knocking. 

Betty groans and put a hand on her forehead in disbelief. Why the hell did she just do that? 

She is living about being on a date with someone just in hope to get a reaction out of Jughead. 

She walks to Pops which is much further than she initially thought. 

As soon as she sees Kevin waving her over a huge wave of guilt hits her nearly knocking her down. She feels physically gulity. 

Once she has sat down Kevi starts immediately talking about the guy he is seeing and then they get into a very long discussion about Veronica and Archie. 

"Oh shit Betty sorry you said you needed advice I forgot completely" Kevin says after shipping his milkshake. 

Betty mouth still latched to the straw of her own milkshake she nods. 

"Uh yeah okay so.." how can she explain this without going into detail about everything? "Well there is someone that I have been acting differently around and I don't know why.." 

Kevin's face lights up. "Oh my god I'm about to give you buy advice! I can't I have waited for this moment for years" 

"Well you see at first I didn't really like them and now that I guess I see him as a nicer person I act all stupid and giddy when I desperately don't want too" Betty all inches back in the booth. 

"Well listen it's obvious you have just grown a soft spot for him maybe you don't like love him and all that but maybe since he is someone you are speaking to at your new school you just see him as a good person and maybe you are developing feelings for him...." Kevin says biting his bottom lip. 

"I don't know! I don't think....I don't know what it is. My face turns red of he makes a any comment I find nice in any way and tonight I told a girl that was going into his trailer that I am on a date with someone I used to date just in hope that I get a reaction from him and she might not even tell him!" Betty hides her face with her hands. 

"So I'm like you cover up right now! Oh my god I love it Betty! You are trying to get him jealous cause you yourself are!" Betty's hands fly off her face. 

"What? No no I'm..." Kevin shakes his head. 

"Denial the first stage of jealousy. Betty Cooper you are jealous as fuck admit it!" He says leaning over the table. 

"What Kev no! No way am I jealous I don't even get how I'm feeling" Betty knew fine well she is jealous to some extent but she dosen't what to admit it. 

"Betty come on say it! You are so jealous!"

"Kev please I'm not" Betty's fave is probably the same colour as the booth seat she is sitting on, pure blood red. She cab feel her cheeks throbbing. 

"You are so jealous. You are jealous that she is sitting in his home watching movies on the same sofa probably curled up in his side...." Betty knows what he is doing she is trying to get a reaction out of her. "...running her hand gently over his chest" 

Betty feels herself tensing as soon as he says that. She hates it! Another girl spending time with him she dosen't just dislike it she hates it. She dosen't hate Toni she has no reason too but right now she is very pissed off at Jughead. 

"Fine! I am I am jealous" sh admits through gritted teeth. 

"Betty Cooper you are in very deep" she couldn't agree more. 

She gets home pretty late that night arriving home just before her dad. 

She sleeps pretty quickly and is woken up by a kettle boiling in the kitchen. 

"Morning dad" she says dragging her feet tiredly along the floor. 

"Morning sweetheart, I'm going over to Northside today I was just thinking that maybe you should visit Polly and mum I could pick you up after" She sits down at the table and nods her head. 

"Yeah okay" 

After they have breakfast the leave pretty quickly. Hee day is spent with her mum and Polky both asking questions about Southside and Betty snaps more than twice at them.

Her mum interrogate her on everything from the school to how her dad spends his nights. 

Polly is only interested in how Betty is doing but the constant "are you sure you are okay" pisses her off completely. 

She cuts seeing them short saying she has homework. She walks home telling her that she left early cause of homework too. 

The walk home is cold, long and exhausting. 

She gets to the trailer park and she already hear a certain dog barking. She picks up the pace a little and reaches the trailer to neatly have ball thrown at her face she ducks just in time shouting "hey" before even realising what she was doing. 

"Shit sorry!" She hears Jughead call as she tucks a stray lock of hair out her face. 

The dog bounds towards her instead of going for the ball. She immediately crouches down petting him feeling Jughead's eyes on them. 

She picks the dog up and it immediately attacks her face in kisses. 

She walks towards Jughead then drops the dog gently on the ground. 

"I heard you went on a date last night, how'd it go" her body tenses as soon as he asks. Is this the reaction she was waiting for. 

"He was someone I used to see and I'll just keep it that way there were no...." She loses her train of thought as she gains eye contact with him. 

"No what?" He asks crossing his arms. 

"I..Uh... sparks" she chokes out. 

"Thing of the past then" how has she never noticed his eyes? There intense but gives her such a content feeling when she looks into them. 

She nods her head closing her eyes briefly to cut herself out of it. "Yeah definitely a thing of the past....... I didn't know you and Toni where close" she curses herself as soon as she says it. 

"Known her since I moved her" her eyes are now staring directly at his lips and she can't believe how she is acting right now. 

"Do...Is she your girlfriend?" She blurts out quickly. 

"No but thanks for thinking that I could have a girlfriend" he smirks at her and she knows he is expecting some sort of backfire comment but that damn smirk makes her completely gone. 

So she simply laughs out a small girly giggle. 

"Did you get the maths homework done okay?" She nods quickly. 

"Yeah yeah thanks" 

"Can I get my homework back or are you wanting to keep it as a momentum?" She rolls her eyes at his comment. 

She tells him to wait there and she'll run anf get it so he does. 

She has never been so quick in her life and she laughs at herself for being so giddy and just plain idiotic. 

He's standing in the same spot lighting a cigarette. She quickly walks back over to him. 

She hands the paper over to him but as she does she notices something new near his collar bone that was before covered by his T-shirt. 

She holds onto the piece of homework tightly as he sighs noticing her eyes drawn to his chest. 

"It's what Toni done last night" her mouth opens slightly. 

He has a small snake tattoo just peering out the neck of his T-shirt and she reaches up pulling the collar back so she can see it. 

"She.... she done this in the trailer?" She grazes her thumb over and he flinches. 

"Yeah... yeah uh she had a kit cause it's what..What she wants to do you..Know later in life and serpents have been up my ass about getting one for a while" she looks up at him with furrowed eyebrows still clinging to the collar of his T-shirt. 

"Why would they want you to get one?" He drops his head a little meeting her gaze. 

"I uh..It's kind of to you know show you are loyal to them" she looks back at it and she notices his Adams apples as he swallows. 

She lets go of his T-shirt letting the collar once again cover it and then hands him his homework back. 

"Do you like it?" She asks seeing him taking a smoke of his cigarette that must of been in his hand. 

"I guess so she done a good job" Betty nods at that she done a brilliant job considering she wasn't even a professional yet. 

"You know I take back my previous statement about you not being a cliche I still stand by it, the tattoo completes it" he laughs with the cigarette hanging out his mouth. 

She looks him over again now just noticing he has no beanie on. 

Yep Betty Cooper is in very deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have changed a little bit of this chapter after seeing that photo of them at the garage on twitter this morning but anywayyy here is chapter four :)  
> Thank you so much on the comments and the feedback I appreciate then so much  
> Chapter five should be up Monday or even tomorrow night


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

 

Monday lunch time Betty spends sitting at a bench waiting on Jughead. 

Ever since she has been seeing him as more she can't seem to keep her excitement down about seeing him. She even spent recess with him which never happens as that is his time to see his friends but he came looking for her to apologise again about not being able to walk home. 

She is sitting impatiently tapping her foot on the ground glancing round in every direction trying to see him but also distract herself from the cold. 

All of a sudden she feels someone behind and she immediately turns round. Her face grows into a disappointed frown as she sees a random guy walk past. She looks down to see that the guy had dropped his wallet. 

She quickly picks it up and runs over to him. 

"Hey! Hey excuse me!" She calls arriving behind him. 

He turns round and she stumbles back abit. "Yeah?" 

"Oh hey you were the guy in the closet!" The guy immediately furrows his eyebrows clearly in confusion. 

"From that party last weekend" she clarifies seeing him open his mouth slightly and nod. 

"Oh yeah sorry sorry... just what you said before made me lose my train of thought but yeah hi again" Betty smiles but is confused by what he meant now. 

"You dropped your wallet back there, here" she says holding the wallet up for him the take. 

"Shit thanks so much" he says with a bright smile taking it off her. 

"Yeah no problem" she glances over his shoulder to see Jughead walking out the doors looking round. 

"If anyone else found it all my cash would be gone" he says holding the wallet up with a laugh.

Betty laughs back but her eyes are still on Jughead walking in this direction whilst speaking to someone. 

He catches her gaze and he waves off the guy that he was previously talking with. 

The guy she was currently speaking to turns round and if Betty hadn't been staring goofily she probably would have noticed the fact that Jughead and this guy were having a conversation. 

"Yeah yeah sure I'll be there" Jughead's words snap her out of it. 

"Good you know what Scott gets like when he gets impatient" the guy harshly laughs out. 

"Yeah no that.... that is very true" he rubs the back of his neck nervously making Betty tilts her head to look at his anxious expression. 

"How do you.... you two know each other?" He chokes out gazing between her and the guy opposite her. 

Betty flushes red remembering his reaction to the fact she was in the closet with him. 

"Uh... we got stuck in the that closet together at that house party" he speaks first. 

"That...That was you?" Jughead smiles making Betty's eye widen. 

"Yeah god I know" the guy says with a roll of his eyes. 

"Wait what is happening here?" Betty interrupts. 

"Well it's just a little funny....I guess cause... well I don't exactly bat for your team" Betty's mouth opens in shock that is why he didn't want to do anything. 

"Oh god I'm sorry I feel so bad you for stuck in that closet with me" she covers he face with her hands. 

"Hey hey it's okay I don't mind" the guy replies laughing. 

"How is that guy you are seeing anyway?" Jughead asks causing Betty to lift her hands of her face. 

"Kevin? Yeah he's great seen him the other..." Betty gasps. "Kevin? As in Keller Kevin Keller" 

"Yeah that's him.. how'd you know?" He asks curiously.

"He's one of my friends from Northside" she says sweetly. 

"Are you Betty by any chance?" Betty's fave lights up. 

"Yeah yeah that's me" 

"Ah okay so the other one is Veronica then. I'm Joaquin by the way, I gotta go but I'll tell Kevin I got to say hi" He walks of after that Betty giving him a small smile. 

"If you told me you were in the closet with him I wouldn't have had anything to shout at you about" Jughead scoffs brushing past her. 

"Hey! I didn't know who he was" she responds turning round following him. 

They have lunch and she keeps pestering him about the tattoo causing him to groan every time she opens her eyes. 

"But like it's on there forever that isn't coming off" she says crossing her legs. 

"No it's not but I don't care" he shrugs biting into an apple. 

She is about to respond when her phone rings causing her to jump. 

She answers it without even reading the caller ID. 

"Hello? Betty?" It's her dad and she gulps a little knowing it is very unusual for him to phone her. 

"Uh yeah dad, why'd you call?" She asks hearing loud noises out metal and tools in the background. 

"Listen sweetheart I forgot to leave the spare set of keys you'll have to come by and pick them up. No no no why! She says to herself. On Jughead's first day of work she has to go there too. It isn't going to go unnoticed th amount of time they are now spending together. 

"Yeah yeah that's fine" she chokes out seeing Jughead turn his head at her unusual tone. 

"Okay I'll meet you out the front once you get there just text me okay?" Her dad says before hanging up. 

She brings his her phone down to her lap. 

"Your Dad?" Jughead asks tossing the apple core into a bin beside him. 

"Yeah he forgot to leave the spare keys for me" she shrugs pressing g her lips together. 

"So you gotta go pick them up at work" he says reaching hung into his bag. 

"Yep so I guess.... you might need to take me since I have no idea where it is and I mean you work there... so makes sense" she starts fiddling with the phone in her hand wat hung him dig out a textbook for a class. 

"Good thing it's bring your pet to work day then" he mumbles as he placed a pen between his teeth. 

She glares at him but she still wears a smile. 

The bell rings and he sits up slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. 

"Come on I'll walk you to class" he says using his head to gesture her to walk with him. 

She follows behind him with a giddy smile. 

They just get to the doors back into the school but then he is stopped by a serpent. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jones?" He harshly bites out. 

Jughead steps back a little causing Betty so come in closer behind him. "What are you..." Jughead questions. 

"My stash at the white wyrm that was for private selling I needed that money" Betty gulps seeing Jughead visibly tense.

"That was my dads idea that I didn't know who's it was he just went ahead and done it so take it up with him" Jughead chokes out nervously side stepping towards the door. 

"Uh huh cause the main guy is gonna like me telling him what is what" The guy scoffs with a scowl. 

"I don't know what I can do for you it's not like I have it or any access to anything" Betty can see anxiety radiating off him. 

The guy suddenly grabs the collar of his Jughead's shirt and pulls him forward whispering something in his ear.

Betty nearly reaches out for him but she knows that she could get herself hurt. 

He th n pushes him back and Jughead gyves him a gate and then takes Betty's arm taking her into the school.

"Cover for me in algebra" He says letting her go outside her biology class and power walking away with his head down. 

"Wait what?" She calls out causing him to pick up his pace and walk through the doors. 

She slips into the biology class thankful that the teacher is still doing the register. 

She sits the whole period looking out the window anxiously clicking her pen. 

She is genuinely worried. Which she shouldn't be for the guy that she is blackmailing but he is much more than that now and it's been little over a fortnight that she had been doing it for. 

She knows it's a longshot that he even feels a friendship towards her, she dosen't know him well enough to know if this is just how he treats most people once he gets to know them. 

She rubs her hands over her eyes sighing. 

"You seem distressed" she hears a whisper in her ear. 

She sits up seeing Toni pointing to her with her pen. 

"No no it's nothing just daily stress school and all that..." She defends whispering. 

"Tell me about it life ain't easy" she mutters quietly. 

For a few seconds neither of them speak just a sigh escapes from Betty. 

"Oh the tattoo you dome on Jug It's great nu the way" Betty compliments seeing Toni's face immediately light up. 

"You really think so? God I was so nervous doing it" she laughs a little pressing her lips together when the teacher glancing over. 

"For sure it's beautiful" Betty immediately flushes red she didn't mean to sigh when saying she was just thinking about the certain body it was on.

"That was a very dreamingly sigh" Tomi points out with a smirk. 

"I didn't...I just..." Betty chokes out under her breath. 

"It's okay Jug's hot I get it" Betty covers her cheeks instinctively as she feels them burn through her skin. 

"Christ no...I just...I don't know" she sees Toni suppress a laugh. 

"He would love to know I'm making you blush" she teases patting gently on her shoulder mockingly. 

"I'm not blushing for him" she mutters into her hand. 

"Uh huh okay..... well I mean he was all macho man the minute I told him about your date on Saturday night I have never seen him so agitated honestly it was laughable" she laughs out shaking her head. 

Betty gulps and darts her head up. Was he jealous? was the first thing she asked herself. 

"Why...Why so you think that is?" Her question comes out more like a statement, pressing her lips together to illuminate any sort of expression to cross her face. 

"A little bit of jealousy I guess of you spending time with someone and a little more jealousy that it was a guy you were spending time with" Toni says with a slight mumble as she tries to keep her voice down. 

Betty can feel a smile tingle at her lips but she is suppressing it as much as she can. 

Before she can even start speaking the bell rings indicating them to get to their next class. After packing up Toni brushes past her telling her she'll see her tomorrow. 

She walks to Algebra with a skip in her step. She can't help it. She finally has some clarification that it isn't all one sided. 

She walks into the class and remembers she was told to cover for him. She glances round hoping to see him but is in no luck. 

She takes seat at the desk that isn't her usual because some girl has taken hers. 

She taps nervously on the desk starting at the teacher praying she dosen't ask where he is. 

Once the class is settled down she starts the register and Betty chokes out she is here as her nerves get the better of her. 

She hasn't ever lied to a teacher before. 

As If god see her struggle in strolls Jughead with his head down. 

"You are late Mr Jones" the teacher points out as he sits in the desk infront to Betty. 

"Sorry Miss" he says dismissively. 

He gets a few glares from through the classroom, a couple guys mouthing "you okay" to him. 

Betty doesn't know whether to ask him anything or not but she notices quickly that every time he brings his hand up to his face there is blood smeared on his hand. 

She taps him on the back as the teacher outs on some old video of factorising. 

He leans back instead of turning round. "There's blood on your hand...Are you okay?....Is something bleeding?" She asks leaning over her desk. 

"Yeah no I'm down don't worry" he mutters leaning forward in his desk. 

Betty huffs and slouches back. Bullshit she thinks to herself. 

The whole lesson she tries to see his face but she can seek to get at least one look. 

At the end of the lesson she notices him packing up much slower than usual. 

She walks to the front of her desk and tugs on his shoulder to turn him round. 

He groans and turns round revealing a nasty cut on his cheek and Betty gasps. 

"Jug we gotta get you to the nurse" she says tugging on his arm. 

"Betty stop no" he says stubbornly. 

"You have to get that checked out what if it is deep or..... or you need some sort of you know cleaning alcohol in it" she stutters out seeing him avert his attention back to packing his bag.

"Betty I said I'm fine so just leave it okay" his aggressive time strikes her causing her grip on his arm to loosen. 

"You have a cut on your face that isn't fine" she says quietly. 

"Betty" he says warningly causing her take her hand completely off his arm. 

He picks his bag up and begins walking out the door with Betty following clos behind. 

She would ask what happened but considering his intense hatred of the idea of the nurses office makes her think he isn't up for talking about it. 

They walk in silence all the way to the bar before he finally sighs then speaks. 

"Look i'm sorry I just don't.... can't talk about it" his sentence makes Betty furrow her eyebrows and he quickly takes notice of that. 

"It's nothing seriously do you always make people feel bad for not telling you shit?" Betty's mouth opens slightly at the accusation. She didn't even realise she was making him feel bad. 

"No I don't guess that's just with you" Betty cringes the minute she says it. Some comments from her to him just roll of her tongue before she can out any stop to it.

"I'll try consider myself special then" Betty slyly smiles with her head down. 

When they reach the garage he is quickly ushered inside and her dad practically throws her the keys. 

She walks back pretty quickly to the traike starting homework immediately, glancing out the trailer window Evey once in a while to see if Jughead is home. 

It gets too late for Betty's liking for her dad not to be home. She jumps out of bed at around ten noticing the blizzard outside. 

She looks out the window and you can hardly make out anything buy fast flowing snow coming down at incredibly speeds. 

She turns a light ok the living room and tries calling her dad. After five attempts she tries the garage but it goes straight to voicemail. 

She can feel herself panic knowing that there is no way her dad could make it back in that snow storm out there. 

She sits herself down on th coach bring her knees up to her chest trying to calm herself. 

She didn't like being alone. She felt so isolated from everyone and everything around her and it made her feel angry and in pain. 

Without second thought she runs to her bedroom throwing in sweats and an oversized hoodie with a body warmer over the top and went to Jughead's trailer. 

She stopped at his door. 'was she really just going to show up at his trailer?' she asked herself I mean in reality she didn't even know if he was home himself. 

She slowly races her hand despite the snow blowing into her and knocks carefully. 

She hears some footsteps and a light turns on in the living room making her and back abit from the door. 

It slowly opens to reveal a very shirtless Jughead in a plaid pyjamas. 

"Betty?" She feels a thud in her chest the minute he says her name she dosen't know where to one her eyes. He was clearly in bed and she woke him up. 

"I...I'm so sorry...I just can't.... my dad isn't back from work.... and I was in.... alone" she comes in her last word making her eyes glossy with tears building up. 

She sees his expression change into worry and he opens the door wider ushering her in. 

"Just give me two secs and i'll be right back" He said turning backwards nearly jogging down the small hallway of the trailer. 

He comes back with a grey sweater on and takes Betty's coat from her. 

"Sorry it's such a mess I didn't expect....anyone" he gulps clearing beer bottles of a small coffee table. 

'she is in a boys house' she thinks to herself causing a small smile to your at her lips. 

"You want anything? Tea, coffee or water maybe?" Her heart melts a little at his caring nature showing through. 

"Maybe some Tea please" Betty says with a slight shudder as she remembers how warm it would be. 

"Yeah no problem" He says walking into the kitchen filling the kettle up with water.

She watches him walk about the small kitchen and there are a few words that spring to mind. 'domestic' is the one she thinks best suits this moment. 

"Do you take milk or sugar?" He asks breaking her out her thoughts. 

"Both please" she says back watching him reach up into a cabinet. 

He brings her the tea a couple minutes later and then sets up an electric radiator next to her. 

"So you said your dad isn't back yet" he begins sitting next to her on the couch. 

She nods swallowing the tea. "Yeah he gets back around nine if it is only shifts at the garage...I don't.. particularly being by myself.... at all" 

He leans forward resting his arms on his knees. "I'm guessing you tried calling him I git off my shift around seven and got back here around nine your dad was still working when I left" 

Betty wonders how she didn't see him considering her staring out her window until about half past nine. "Yeah a phones him a handful of times and even the garage but that went to voicemail" 

"Things like phone lines might be down" he replies fiddling with his hands. 

She watches his hands as she takes another drink of tea. 

"it is okay I am here right? I wouldn't-" she is about to finish but he shakes his head with a smile. 

"Betty it's fine time not like I was sleeping or anything I was just reading doing nothing plus I'm alone myself my dad's at a friends" she smiles liking the reassurance. 

"There you go again breaking the cliché" she giggles out before taking another drink humming at the warmness.

"With reading? It's not like I read John green books or anything I read like... the classics" he scoffs out. 

"You've never picked up one John Green book? Shame on you everyone should read paper towns at least once in their life" she says grasping the cup warming her hands up. 

"Well I'm not everyone Betty Cooper you have been pointing that out for the past couple weeks" he says turning his head round to face her. 

She smiles a exhales a breath she didn't know he was holding resulting with her heat beating ferociously. "I...Uh well you are different from everyone else... I mean you are different from what I initially thought. 

"So what I went from dangerous gang member to book nerd?" He scoffs out running a hand through his hair leaning back against the couch. 

"Well no.... you are just undescribable...In a good way I mean" she watches his aimlessly playing with the ends of his hair with a smirk on his face. 

Her eyes glance to the cut on his cheek and she winces quietly looking at it. "Is your cheek okay?" 

He laughs causing her to tilt her head in confusion as she takes her last sip of tea. 

"Betty it's like a paper cut and yet you are still worried" he breathes out.

"I..I just...It's was bleeding alot at school" she says trying to suppress a smile whilst placing her cup on the table in front of them then curling her legs up on the sofa sitting side ways facing him with her head resting on the pillows. 

She huffs a little as she recognises the smell of the sofa to the smell of him. 

"Bleeding sch-meeding it is nothing" he replies with a small yawn.

"I'm more concerned on how you got it than anything else" Betty mutters tracing circles on her knees. 

"Well you shouldn't be" he replies back dropping his hand from his hair. 

Betty dosen't realise it but she is shivering so much that Jughead can see. 

He gets up and Betty watches him go into what she assumes is his room, then bringing out a dovet. 

"Here sorry it's so cold in here" she places it over her and she watches the gesture in awe clenching it in her hands. 

"You really are not what I expected you to be like" she says as he picks up the empty cup. 

"What did you expect me to be like?" He walks into the kitchen and Betty turns her head and her eyes follow him. 

"I dunno I mean I just.... you near enough threatened me on the first day is school-" hr scoffs at that running the cup under a tap. "-now you are making me cups of tea and placing a blanket over me..." She dosen't register the fact that she is blushing bright red until she feels the heat burn her skin when he smirks. 

"I'm just a big softee is what you are saying?" He says turning the tap off then walking back over. 

"If that is the term you want to use then sure" she teases as he sits back down with a grunt. "Do you think I'm a little different from my stereotype or...." He sighs and fiddle with his hair again. 

"Your referring to the stereotype of the beautiful hitchcock blonde that can do no wrong.... the perfect girl next door" he turns slightly to catch her gaze and she rests her head more into the couch pillow nodding whilst just trying to register that he called her beautiful, she is trying to make her flustered face cam down but the best she can do is nestling her head further into the sofa. 

He turns his head before answering. "Erm... yeah yeah I do-" she furrows her eyebrows. "-i mean sure you still come across as that but I think if you have the guts to blackmail a gang member and walk willingly through southside plus you went to a party, you are breaking boundaries Betty Cooper" he breathes out her name in a sigh and she feels like she has practically left her body at how attractive he made her name sound. 

She just smiles at response seeing him blowing a strand of his hair out his face. 

There is a moment of silent tranquility and she swears it is quiet enough for him to hear the thudding in her chest. 

The moment is ruined as a load rattle of the door handle makes Jughead basically jump from to sofa. 

"Betts you are gonna have to go hide" he chokes out not even looking at her but starting at the door. 

She quickly gets up and carries the driver quickly down into a small dark room. She closes the door quickly searching francitally on the wall for a light switch. 

She finds it switching it on as it lights reveling what just be Jughead's room. She looks round realising that it is far more cleaner to her room. There is hardly anything in it she thinks.

Her attention is brought back to the situation outside the room making her shudder as she hears a very deep vice sounding relatively angry. 

Her phone starts ringing and she grabs her phone person answer before even noticing who it was. 

"Hello?" She tries to say as quietly as she can. 

"Betty sweetheart it's dad I'm stuck at a guy from works house i couldn't make it home in the storm you doin okay" she exhales shakiky. 

"Yeah yeah I'm fine so will you not be back?" She tries to say calmly. 

"No I won't be honey I'm so sorry I'll be back early though schools will be off tomorrow though" Betty nods to herself at that. 

"My phone is about to die crap sorry Betty i'm gonna have to go I love you bye" before she says anything else he is gone. 

"Shit" she mutters. She is not sleeping in that trailer alone in the middle of a blizzard. 

She sits on the bed with the dovet over her lap. She is sat there for around fifteen minutes before Jughead opens the door. 

"I am so sorry I thought he was at his friends...I mean I didn't think he would be back but he is away again off somewhere....else" he says placing a hand on his face. 

"Hey no it's okay just asking as you know...you are okay?" She fiddle with dovet in her fingers. 

"No I'm okay, great going with the phone ringing by the way" he scoffs. 

She bites her lip "Oh my god crap I'm sorry it was my dad-" 

"Is he okay?" He cuts in leaning against the door frame. 

"Yeah no he is at a guy from works place so he is safe and sound" she sighs looking across to him. 

"That's good then at least you'll feel better back at yours knowing that" he shrugs. 

Betty nods but she is not planning on going back there. "I know that... I mean it's a lot to ask but...I...I can't go back over there... is there anyway I could stay here" she looks away whilst saying it not wanting to see any of his facial expressions. 

He coughs obviously his breath getting caught in his throat as she brought up the idea. 

"I...erm...I mean sure...it's no five star fancy hotel but if you.. want to I mean.. I don't mind" he is nervous Betty decided slightly liking it. 

"I'll you know... sleep anywhere I won't demand a bed-" he shakes his head and straightens up walking to the centre of the room. 

"You..you can have mine if you want... I've crashed on the sofa plenty times" she doesn't know what he exactly means by that but she nods. 

"I don't want to take it from you" she says quietly feeling a little bad but at the same time hoping he just suggests him sharing it with her. 

She bites her lip at the thought. He has been so kind and yet her mind just wonders in all directions. 

"I get it most nights one night won't kill me" he says dismissively. 

"You don't have to though-" she looks up to see him looking at her in confusion. "-the bed is uh...pretty big..." his eyes widen before he blinks and gulps. 

"I...uh I can't have me crashing in on my guest" Betty smiles but she is extremely seriously right now. 

She meets his gaze again. "Jug I would really prefer it if you were in here with me" she doesn't know where the confidence to say it comes from but it comes out anyway. 

"Sure if it would make you feel better" he chokes outs 

He leaves to go lock up and she settles into the bed hearing his footsteps. 

She closes her eyes and god this is the most secure and safe she has felt in months. After shuffling round to get comfy she feels a dip in the bed next to her and she is asleep in seconds. 

A warm feeling crossing her stomach makes her wake up at three in the morning. She rubs her eyes and looks at the arm across her bare stomach as her hoodie had rolled up. 

She gulps as she looks beside her to see a sound asleep Jughead with his arm under her pillow and his other arm slung across her waist. 

She rolls slightly so she is facing him. A strand of hair falling over his nose which his nose twitches if the hair touches it. 

She shuffles herself a little closer after pushing the strand of hair behind his ear and his moving his head a little so it is so close to Betty's forehead she can feel his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGGHHHH THIS WEEK HAS BEEN SO STRESSFUL!!   
> Okay so I know it's excuses again but lemme explain why I am so late. Firstly I git logged out my Ao3 account and I had no idea what my password was so I have been off trying to remember my password driving myself insane but I'm finally back in so it's all good. Secondly I had a shitload of homework so I couldn't find anytime to right it and Thirdly I completely forgot how I was gonna end this chapter so I had to start again!   
> Anyway where it is I promise the next chapter won't take aslong but I can't promise when it will be up but I will try so hard!!   
> Thank you all so much for the comments they mean so much and hope everyone enjoyed :))))


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

 

Jughead wakes before Betty, she is woke up by the movement of the bed as he gets up. 

She pretends to be asleep until he is out the room but slyly watches him slip the shirt he slept in off and a new hoodie on. 

She looks over at the alarm clock reading 6:30 and sighs. Within the spam of a month she is crushing and completely enchanted with a boy she had met as a child, and she slept in a bed with him last night. 

She runs her eyes with her palms and sits up with a groan. She may have had the best night sleep she had had in a while but getting up at this time killed her. 

She swings her legs over the bed and stands up less than gracefully. 

She really needs the bathroom but has no idea where it is and she should really ask first, no doubt he would say yes but it is only polite. 

So she takes a deep breath trying to control herself a little as their is a huge giddy grin plastered to her face. 

She walks down the hallway to see Jughead standing making coffee with his laptop sitting on the kitchen counter. 

He turns round as she makes the floorboard creak and shyly smiles. 

"Morning" she says quietly coming to arrive next to him. 

"Morning to you too" he said pouring her a cup of coffee. 

"Schools off if you couldn't have guessed already by the inches of snow covering everywhere" he passes her the cup and she smiles a 'thank you' and walks over to the window.

For being prior in a bed together with their legs tangled together and his lips resting near enough on her forehead it doesn't seem exactly awkward. 

"Jesus that is a lot of snow" she says looking to her trailer seeing the snow near enough covering all surrounding areas. 

He agrees by nodding which she spots as she turns round to face him. 

"I'm gonna need to go for a shower so I don't know what...." he trails of closing his laptop over. 

Betty flushes with embarrassment realising she is still just making herself comfortable in his home. "I eh sure sure I'll need to run back over to get changed and everything" 

"I'm going to go to the convenience store just about ten minutes away afterwards I could pick stuff up for you if you want?" There he goes again being so sweet Betty smiles to herself. 

But she shakes her head she is going to obviously go with him she is going to try spend the whole day with him knowing her dad will either be snowed in at his friend's house or working. 

"I'll come with if you don't mind..." she says whilst lifting the coffee to her lips. 

"Yeah sure I don't mind" he shrugs turning his head away Betty only getting a glimpse of the smug smile on his face. 

He heads to the bathroom to shower and tells her he will be over in an hour or two. Which is fair enough he needs a break from her but she can't help but already feel herself getting bored. 

She puts on her coat and boots and makes her way out stomping in the snow covered ground. 

It must be around seven inches or more and it feels like a treck considering how close it was. 

When she gets in she immediately goes for a shower to trying to warm herself up. She tries her hardest to just get Jughead out her mind so she focus on the music she has playing but she can't. 

Not that thinking about him shirtless was bad she was just remembering when she first seen him yesterday and she feels like an idiot for the red cheeks she has. 

She can't help it sure she has found some of the guys she would occasionally agree to go on a date with attractive but not like this, no never like this. 

She continues to shower and gulps every time her thoughts stray to thinking about him walking around in a towel with his black hair dripping over his face. 

Maybe she should have made a move or something last night but she knows that asking him to sleep in the same bed as her was a far enough jump forward she isn't going to push it any further for the time being. 

For all she knows he has girls on the side maybe he has loads of experience unlike her he is already 17 Betty is still 16 considering she still has a month to go till December. 

Sure she has had her first kiss with just a random football player after they went to pops but it couldn't have been over faster. He pressed his lips to hers for not even two seconds before pulling away and waving her goodbye as he left her at her door step. 

Sure she was 15 at the time and it seemed special enough but Kevin reminded her for the next year that that was not really a kiss at all. 

She suddenly feels a spray of cold water down her back and she gasps flinching forward hopping out of the shower. 

She picks up a towel from the heater and wraps it around herself shivering. 

She is quick to get dressed and she dries her hair leaving it a little wavy so she can put a hat over her head to keep her warm. 

She impatiently waits from then on for him coming but it gets to three hours and she is starting to get a little worried and pissed off. 

"An hour or two my ass" she mutters to herself as she clicks the volume up on the tv. 

She is watching the news and rolls her eyes every time they mention something about snow storms it was like people couldn't just look out there window to see the cold white blanket over everything. 

She flicks through the channel a little more aggressive than she intended and decided on some nature documentary. 

Of course at the time not noticing that it was some sort describing animal sex as she was tapping her foot on the floor waiting for him to knock on the door. 

It now gets to eleven o clock and she has near enough given up and is about to storm over when she hears someone outside. 

She rushes to the door not realising how fast she has gotten up and opens it. 

She see Jughead in the snow looking round. 

"Betty I've lost hotdog" he says in a panic and Betty's heart drops seeing his worried expression. 

She didn't even realise the dog wasn't in and he mustn't have either. 

She walks down the steps and he makes his way over to her. 

"How..how did I not notice he wasn't in last night?" He says running a hand over his face. 

"Hey-" she says calmly noticing his lips tremble. "-It's okay I distracted you he wouldn't have went far are and I..." 

He shook his head and she swear she felt his pain for him. "No no you don't understand h wouldn't have lasted in cold and he is my sisters dog...I just...I can't" he chokes out. 

This is so heart breaking Betty thought at first sure she thought he was a dog and it was scary he was missing but Betty has never had a pet she doesn't know the attachment you get plus she knows his sister doesn't live with him so it must be somewhat resembling her. 

She places a hand on his arm. "Jug it'll be okay I promise we will find him, okay?" She gulps not really knowing what to say. 

He nods and she smiles a little knowing she helped reassure him. 

They spend around two hours looking round the trailer park and she herself starts become more worried that this is a lost cause. 

She doesn't want to tell him but sh is freezing and she can't help but shiver seeing him with only a hoodie on. 

"I'm gonna knock on some doors" h says in a gulp and Betty can see he is growing more and more worried within the minute. 

She nods and follows him to a couple trailer before he insists she goes back to her own trailer but Betty isn't leaving him in the state he is in it looks like he is about to burst into tears. 

She goes to doors herself but each one insists they haven't seen the dog and everyone knows exactly what the dog looks like. 

She steps up to the door next trailer but stops when she sees Jughead check his phone. 

"Everything okay?" She also hesitating slightly noticing him bite his lip. 

He looks up like he didn't even realise Betty is there. "Yeah just...Dad" 

'if his frown is anything to go by everything is definitely not okay' she thinks to herself. 

She knocks on the door as she quickly makes his way up the stairs to the door too. 

The girl that opens the door Betty is a little intimidated by as she sees her. She has really long blonde hair and bright blue eyed and is clearly the same age as her and she immediately draws he gaze to Jughead. 

"Hey Juggie" she says excitedly and Jughead smiles back and raises his eyebrows a little. 

"Hi Sabrina when did you..." Hr starts but she wraps herself around him in a hug and Betty's ear must have smoke out the as she feels her body light in flames. 

This jealously is getting out of hand she says pressing her lips together. 

"Like two weeks ago why are you still here I thought you would be away on some big writing scholarship in New York by now" she says pushing him a little as she releases him from her arms. 

"Nope still...Here I guess" he shrugs looking down at his feet. 

No Betty is definitely intimidated by her, not just a little but more like extremely intimidated. 

She looks to Betty and smiles. "Hi i'm Sabrina" she says holding a hand out. Betty takes it and shakes it "I'm Betty". 

'Why did she have to be nice" Betty thinks to herself and she returns to a conversation with Jughead. 

'is she an ex-girlfriend maybe?' or just a hook up? Or maybe she is just a good friend. 

Betty watches her as she talks and she dosen't like her hand the playful touched and the way he is gazing at him. Nope definitely something other than a friend. 

"Hotdog is missing so we are out looking for him" his sentence bring she back from her thoughts. 

"Fuck that isn't good I'm really sorry to hear that Jug I know how much he means to you" Sabrina puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and Betty wants to tear it off immediately. She hates this jealous side of her she is giving him sympathy and she is sending daggers her way. 

"Yeah I know I just didn't notice he was gone" he presses his lips together and Betty's eye couldn't move from the manicured hand resting on his shoulder. 

"Your dad won't be too happy with that Jug" she mutters quietly obviously trying not too be to loud around Betty. 

"He isn't in so aslong as I find him he won't ever have to know" he replies with a smirk. 

Betty immediately notices the flirty batting of her eyelashes that Sabrina does as she lets out a small feminine giggle. 

No no no that is enough. Betty moves a little trying to catch his attention and it works. 

"Well we better keep searching Betts" he smiles sadly to here and she nods offering him a small smile back.

"Just call if you need any company tonight okay?" Sabrina calls to him as they make there down the stairs. 

Betty wishes she had the confidence to tell her to 'piss off' but no she could never. 

They carry on looking and they must have knocked on all doors by now and it is around four in the afternoon. 

Betty sees that Jughead is shivering and exhausted but he looks more determined than ever to find him. 

"Jug maybe we should try out of the trailer park" Betty suggested quietly. 

He nodded and they headed to towards the exit. 

Hr would whistle occasionally and sometimes says it's name but Betty could tell he was really nearing the edge of giving up as they reached the convenience store they planned to go to early. 

Betty looked inside to see a coffee machine like an express one and her stomach immediately craved one. 

"Jug do you want a coffee?" She says still looking through the window. 

All of a sudden Jughead runs off and Betty is so startled she stands still before even registering to shout on him. 

She follows quickly then realising he must be following the barking from the alley way next to the store. 

She turns the corner to see him knelt down beside a lamppost and he is murmuring something. 

She arrives next to him and he is untying Hitdog who is tied to the lamppost and the small dog is going crazy with excitement. 

She smile immediately seeing Jughead nearly well up with tears. He picks the dog up and hugs it and Betty honestly can't remember wanting to look at something more than this. 

"You stupid dog" he chokes out as the dog is squirming in his hands. 

"Jug I think we better go someone might have tied him up here I wouldn't want to find out who" she says not trying to break up the moment.

Without even agreeing with her they make there way back and Betty can't help the smile she keeps giving him when he looks down at Hotdog. 

When they reach the trailer she begins to walk towards her but h abruptly turns her round with a hand on her shoulder. 

"Where are you going?" He asks with furrowed eyebrows. 

At first Betty just looks back at him with raised eyebrows and then she chokes out "I..I was gonna go back" 

"Well you can if you want but I mean you can come back in" hr says letting his hand from her shoulder and Betty gulps.

"I will of you want me too" she wouldn't have said this if she didn't want him to reassure her he wanted to spend time with her. 

"Yeah now can we just go in I'm freezing" she nods as his time makes it obvious he knew she wanted him to say something like that.

Once they are back in he makes them tea again and Betty can't help but just think about how domestic all of this is, again. 

They sit watching some action movie neither of them take too but it's the only thing on. 

Hotdog is attacking Jughead's face with licks and Betty just sits and stares at them playing in his lap. 

"Jeez do you two need a room?" She teases seeing him smirk in response. 

He ruffles the dogs fur and growls playfully at him and Betty can't help but giggle just like Sabrina did earlier. 

Which at that thought makes her veins pump blood that little bit faster and she can feel herself already getting pissed off at the idea of the girl. 

"So I...uh-" is she really going to ask him about her .... Apparently she is and she can't hold back when he turns his head to looks at her. "-Sabrina you's two seemed... acquainted" 

'acquainted?' seriously she thinks to herself, why couldn't she have just said close or friendly. 

"Yeah I guess-" he sighs looking back at the rig in his lap. "-she is Toni's friend I had a small crush on her but she left to do a internship for 8 months" 

Betty feels her heart skip a beat but no in a good way in like a heart breaking way. 

"Do you... still like her now?" Betty bites her lips and she swears there are some years prickling at the side of her eyes. 

"No I don't think so anyway I didn't get all shy and nervous and giggly" he scoffs and Betty smiles trying to imagine that. 

"I can't imagine you acting like that round a girl" she knows for a fact he dosen't act that way round her. 

"Well 8 months is a long time to change your ways" he mumbles as he claps Hotdog. 

"What do you mean by that?" She has some idea what he means but she would rather hear him speak about it. 

He sighs and leans fully back into the sofa. 

"Well I can control myself a little better-" Betty laughs at that the way he says it. "-and I mean I don't really have eyes for her anymore so guess that changed a lot" he shrugs.

"Do...you have...eyes for anyone else?" She says quietly crossing her legs on the sofa. 

"Now now Betty Cooper I'm not getting that personal with you" she huffs at that. 

It's not likely he will say her. She just wishes there would be some sort of sign.

"How about you? I'm more interested in that" she looks at him and tries hides her embarrassment with pressing her lips together. 

"I am the most uninteresting person to ever nothing I do or feel would-" she stops when he is looking at her with a raised eyebrow and smirk pulling at his lips. "-interest...someone like...you" 

He scoffs. "Betty come on stop bull-shitting yourself" 

"I'm not i swear it's true" he laughs at her trying to justify herself. 

"Lies, Betty your like the most interesting person and plus why wouldn't something you do interest and quoting you when I say this someone like me" 

"Well your like...cool and you are an individual...people are just automatically interested in you" she stutters fiddling with her hands in her lap. 

"I'm not that interested you think people actually like my personality? No people like the image and cliche that you have seen through within a month whereas the likes of Toni who still thinks I am badass biker even though she has known me for a decade" he rolls his eyes laughing lightly. 

"Well you are defiantly not a badass considering the fact you are so smitten with your dog" she shuffles along the couch so she is now arm to arm with him and she is clapping Hotdog who soon moves into her lap. 

"I am completely smitten with my dog I'll admit that to everyone" he says clapping Hotdog at the same time as Betty does. 

"But back to the previous question...." He says turning his head to look at her but she keeps her eyes on the dog.

"No I'm fine talking about your love for your dog" she mutters under her breath. 

"So am I but I would prefer right now to talk about you" 

She sighs. "I don't know"

She feels burning heat form at her cheeks and she swears he is smirking at it. 

"You don't know what?" He teases back whilst clapping the small dogs face. 

She can tell him there is someone dosen't mean she has to tell him that, it's well him. 

"I do... you know... know that I like him I just don't know... what to do about it" she says alot more quietly than she thought. 

"So you think it's more like one sided?" Betty raises her eyebrows wondering 'how the fuck did he know that?' 

"Yeah...that's it exactly" she replies nodding shyly. 

"Ask him" he replies simply over a hand behind his head with a grunt. 

"No no no I will not do that" Betty shakes her head looking at him. 

"Why not? What's there to lose?" He shrugs withe other arm that is still leaning against Betty's.

"What's there to lose?-" she exclaims looking over his face. "-my dignity if he says no...." 

Jughead smiles and she can already tell he is going to tease her. "...And your virginity if he says yes?" She just didn't expect that. 

She looks and hum with a deadpanned expression but inside she was screaming internally freaking out over the fact he just referred to sex with her, eventhough hr had no idea it was him. 'But did he know it was him?' she soon asks herself. 

They are end up spending the whole night together just sitting closely pressed together casual conversation and teasing flowing and Betty has noticed him flirting. 

And her flirting obviously can't go unnoticed by him. They where discussing something and Betty ended up leaning her head on his shoulder playfully but he places his hand over it and patted her on the forehead to keep it there, so she did despite the fact her heart was beating so loudly and hastily he could have easily have noticed. 

There time together was stopped when she heard her phone vibrating in her car pocket that was hanging up on the coat racket. Her dad was on her way home. 

They say goodbye and she knows something has changed this time. They aren't just friends or acquaintances no, no this is very different. 

She practically skipped to her trailer slipping through the door. She liked him alot. Alot. Today and yesterday confirmed that for her. 

Later on when she is in bed she looks back and if anyone had seen them earlier on the couch they would have looked like a couple. A dog laying across there laps and her head on his shoulder and there knees touching. 

She wishes someone had seen them just the thought of being a couple makes her bite her lip a little. 

Her phone vibrates and she jumps wondering who the hell will be phoning her at this time. 

She answers the unknown number. 

"Hello?" She asks with a yawn. 

"Hey uh Betty it's Jughead" she darts up immediately. 

"Hey hi...I uh hi" she puts her hand on her forehead in embarrassment. 

"I didn't wake you up did i?" She shskes her head eventhough she is only one who can see her. 

"No no I was up...How...How did you get my number?" He lets out a light laugh and she lies back down at the sound of it. 

"I..Uh may have just looked for your Facebook and got it off there" he sighs out evident in his sigh he was a little embarrassed. 

She lets out a small laugh. "Any particular reason you decide to phone me at half eleven at night?" 

"Can't I just phone friend late in the evening for a chat?" He teases making her smile and roll over on to her side. 

"It's just a little unusual is all" she mutters quietly. 

They end up talking for two hours and Betty thinks it might be the longest phone call she has had in a while. 

She yawns through the phone. "I'm gonna let you go Betts you sound tired" 

"No no you don't! You don't have too" she says a little more like and enthusiastic than she wanted too. 

"Betty I will see you in like six hours and we will be at school all day you need....sleep" hr says with a yawn himself. 

"Ugh fine" he mutters. 

"I'll see you in the morning eight am sharp" he says in a raspy tired voice that makes her stomach flutter. 

"Yeah uh huh and I'm never late in the mornings you are Juggie" she yelps when she says the nickname. That was what Sabrina called him earlier and she just liked it and it must have been in her head at the time. 

She hears him laugh lightly. "Juggie?" He asks. 

"Sorry sorry it just was on the tip of my tongue and I heard... Sabrina say it earlier and I thought it was ....cute I'm sorry....I" she rambles on quickly and hr has to say her name to stop her. 

"I don't mind Betty I would prefer you say that anyone else" Her heart practically stops beating that is the like the tenth time today he has made her fall in deeper with him. 

"Well I'll be sure to save you as Juggie Jones in my contacts then" she says rolling on to her stomach. 

"Christ that sounds like some sort of teletubby or something" Betty laughs a little too loud at that and she shushes herself as she realises her dad is through the wall. 

She hears him yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow.. Juggie" she says quietly. 

"Yeah night Betts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH why does life have to get in the way of writing this!! So sorry again for the late update but here it is and the next chapter is already half written so when I get time tomorrow I am determined to finish it. I haven't been able to probably edit so if there is any mistakes I am very sorry.   
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you so much for all the comments makes me so happy that people are liking it!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

The next week he acts very differently towards her. At school he is constantly with her waiting outside classes to walk with her and taking longer to walk home. 

They end up texting most of the time and some how she ended up inviting him over to hers as her dad is going to be at north side staying at their old house working out files for the divorce. 

It's a Saturday so it's not like they are at school. 

She tells him to bring Hotdog because he has never left the dogs side since losing him and she could tell he would feel guilty. 

She ignores Veronica's texts to her most nights justso she could stay on the phone with him with no distractions. 

Archie and Veronica started going out and Betty really sees no problem with it, although Veronica acts as if she wants Betty to have one. 

Kevin has been like a messenger constantly phoning her trying to see if she is okay but in all honestly she is the best she has been in months. 

When Jughead arrives he immediately sits on the leather couch sighing as his back hits it. 

"Good how do I even sit on that dreadful couch in my trailer" he sighs out. 

"I couldn't tell you jug that thing is horrible" Betty says kneeling on the floor to clap Hotdog. 

"You wanna order food?" He asks pulling his phone out. 

"Sure sure" Betty says catching a glimpse of Jughead pulling his beanie of his head.

He orders them pizza and it's there within a hour. 

"You know I was thinking..." Betty says not really knowing what point she is going to make. 

"That's dangerous" Jughead mumbles with a mouthful. 

Betty rolls her eyes and continues. "This isn't really...like blackmail anymore is it?" 

Jughead raises his eyebrows in question. 

Betty shrugs. "I mean we are...together...a lot more than we need to be really.." 

He nods and takes another mouthful. "I guess" 

"And...I wouldn't...say you are an asshole...as much...anymore" she chokes out after taking a sip of cola. 

"I'm not an asshole I thought I was breaking your expectations princess" Betty flushes at the nickname he hasn't called her that since they had gotten closer. 

"Uh huh you are...but I mean...you know we are just...like not really enemies or anything anymore" she says quietly and she. At he's him smiling as she grabs another bit of pizza. 

"We were never really enemies even though you black mailed me and i seen you as a bitch" she furrows her eyebrows she thought he would see her as a lot worse than that. 

"Yeah but...still" Betty replies under her breath surprised he was able to hear it. 

"You are confusing me a little" he takes another piece and leans back in the sofa. 

Betty stands up the sits down crossing her legs sitting back on the couch. "I mean...like do you still see me as a bitch?" 

Jughead teasingly raised an eyebrow. She seats his shoulder. "No no not anymore" 

"So would you say...we...are like friends" as much as she hates admitting it she does think she is in the friend zone right now. Yes, he is acting a lot more differently around her but he has defiantly made no serious advances towards her. 

He sighs and hums. "Mhmm I think there are some better terms but I guess friends is most accurate" Betty turns to look at him. 

What possible other terms could there be? 

Just as she is about to ask her phone buzzes on the table causing them both to jump. 

He picks it up and groans as she sees Kevin's face light up the screen. 

She declines and lays it back down. 

"That was harsh maybe I was wrong about you not being a bitch anymore Betts" Jughead says whilst putting pizza to his mouth. 

"It's not that don't wanna speak to him it's just...just...annoying" she leans back in the couch stretching her legs out putting on the coffee table in front of them. 

"It was a him?" Betty presses her lips together as he mumbles it obviously a little annoyed. 

"Mhmm" Betty says bluntly. 

"That guy you said you had no spark with anymore?" She doesn't looks at him but she knows he is scowling. 

"No no Kevin the one-" she hears him breath out a laugh. 

"-Joaquin is dating" he finishes the sentence before she knows it. 

She laughs quietly, secretly loving getting a little jealousy from him. 

"How come he is annoying you?" He asks next finishing his piece of pizza sitting up slightly and stretching along Betty to see his abdomen and his sweater lifts up. 

Betty tries to avert her eyes quickly so he wouldn't have seen but she knows by the smirk on his face and the blush that was too evident on her face that she was caught. 

"It's more the..eh..situation that is annoying" she stutters. 

"What situation?" He asks curiously tilting his head to the side. 

"Archie dating Veronica" she sighs in annoyance. 

"That didn't seem happy" he huffs out. 

"What? No it's not.. I'm not jealous I just... they think I am but I'm not at all and she keeps pestering me saying I am but I am not jealous!" Her voice nearly in a shout as her phone rings again. 

"Hey woah Betts it's okay" he says concerned. 

"I'm sorry I just...it's pissing me off" she breathes out. 

"I got that much" he laughs out. 

She picks up her phone and is about to decline when Jughead reaches over and presses answer. 

"What the hell?!" She mouths to him and Kevin says hello through the phone. 

"Just talk to him" he mouths back taking more pizza and shrugs. 

"Betty?" Kevin calls through the phone. 

"Yeah yeah i'm here gimme a sec" she kicks his legs out the way as she walks past him earning a laugh from him. 

"What do you want Kev?" She groans out as she shuts the door of her bedroom. 

"Veronica..." the mention of her name makes Betty roll her eyes and scoffs. 

"What now is she wanting me to tell you my objection to there marriage?" She jokes humourlessly. 

"No Betty she is just wanting you text her" Kevin says seriously. 

"Kev I am sick and tired of the texts I will tell you exactly what I told her I love that Archie and her are happy and that they are together I couldn't be more supportive of them being together!" She feels herself getting angry again. 

"Betty I know that I'm not idiots like they are I'm just saying just like meet with her or something tell her face to face cause she is like avoiding Archie till she gets the confirmation" she sighs. Of course and that is why Archie wouldn't respond when she tried texting him cause now he is pissed off cause his girlfriend isn't actually being with him. 

"So I have pissed off Archie too, great" Betty mutters. 

Before Kevin can answer Jughead knocks at the door. 

"Betty I'm sorry I just gotta nip over to mine I'll be two secs" she nods at him and smiles as he quietly closes it again. 

Kevin gasps loudly through the phone and he calls her name but she ignores him till she hears the trailer door shut. 

"Betty Cooper you scandalous little minx!" He exclaims Lou's enough that he pretty much should be on speaker. 

She groans and falls back against the bed. 

"Kev..." she whines to him. 

"Well excuse me for not knowing Betty Cooper has a sex life she has hidden from me!" He shouts causing her to pull the phone away from her ear.

"I don't have a sex life!" She says back. 

"Well the boy you have in your house says otherwise! Is this the guy I was used as I jealousy device for?!" Betty just groans and runs a hand over her face. 

"Stop Kev" she rolls her eyes. 

"Betty come on tell me please!" He pleads with her. 

"Please god I need to know Betty!" 

"Hey you found out how I am dating now give me the details!" 

Betty scoffs and then he fake cries and out of annoyance agrees. "Fine fine" 

"Oh my fuck I am excited!" He laughs out. 

"Kevin look I just like him we are getting closer and that is the..jist of it I guess" Betty blushes tempering the fact they shared a bed and he has both have got jealous over one another. 

"Uh huh I will believe that when pigs fly Betty! Tell me now what you are hiding!" Betty scoffs at his comment. 

"I..I stayed over at his" she nervously choked out. 

"No way!" Kevin gasps. "Same bed?" 

Betty is silent and Kevin obviously gets the idea. "Unreal!" He gasps. 

"Look Kevin a could sit and gush about him all day but he is about to come back so...." Betty is blushing so much she can see it in the dark of her room in the mirror. 

"Okay okay don't let me hold you back" Kevin laughs out. 

"Shut..." the line goes died before she can finish. 

She gets up and slowly walks down the hallway just in case he came back and she hasn't composed herself yet. 

He is nowhere to be seen so she assumes she is still at his until she looks out the window seeing him standing on the porch outside the trailer. 

She breathes out and opens the door. "Hey what you doing out....really smoking right in front of my trailer?" She scowls at him. 

"Jesus Betty if looks could kill....but yes I'm sorry I just needed a quick one" he admits sheepishly. 

Betty steps out the house hurting the door and goes to stand next to him leaning over the railing him doing the same a few seconds later. 

"Why did you start?" She asks pointing to the cigarette resting in between his teeth. 

He takes it out and holds it up infront of his face. "Take some steam of release some anger all the usual stuff and no it wasn't too fit the aesthetic I have going on" 

She would usually smile at his comment on his cliche but that is the exact same reasons she digs her finger nails into her palm. 

She has done it for years. Mostly provoked with Polly being pregnant and just everything with high school. She can accept herself doing it but never him. She could never accept him smoking to hurt himself or just do it because it feels like release. 

He puts it back in his mouth and she just stared at him tracing her fingers over the small half moon scars in her palms. 

"When did you start?" She asks quietly seeing him furrow his brows. 

"That night when you came out and seen me smoking for the first time, was my first cigarette" he admits to her as she stands closely to his side. 

She studies his face seeing him avert his eyes to the ground. 

Without second thought she tugs it out his mouth and throws it over the railing seeing it landing in the snow. 

"What the hell Cooper?!" He exclaims. 

"You can't do it to yourself Jug" she says quietly. 

"Betty you wouldn't under-" she shakes her head almost violently. 

"I wouldn't understand wanting to release pain some way? Well I do, I do more than you realise but you just...you...I can't sit and watch you do that" she reaches into his pocket grabbing the pack and emptying them on the ground and stomping on them violently. 

"Betty! Hey stop!" She grabs on to her arms much to her surprise he isn't mad about the cigarettes he looks more concerned for her outburst. 

She feels tears pricking at her eyes and she just blinks them away frantically. 

Betty looks at him and her lip quivers as he looks over her face. She walks right into his chest. 

He hesitantly wraps his arms round her as she squeezes him pushing her face into his chest. 

"Your okay Betts" he bunches his sweater in her small hands that are shaking and she feels him shudder. 

"I'm sorry" he whispers. 

Betty pulls back a looking up at him. "What?" She breaths out. 

"I shouldn't...I never...meant to make your cry" Betty swears her heart breaks just there's and then seeing him upset is the most heart wrenching thing to her. 

"No no you didn't-" he pulls her back in as he notices her eyes glossing over again. 

And he holds her a lot more confidently. "Thank you for caring so much" he breathes out sadly. 

Betty chokes and breathes out a shaky breath. "I just can't watch you destroy yourself anyone would do the same" 

She feels him shake his head. "God no not with me" 

She pulls back to look at him and she offers him a sad smile. 

He gives her one back. 

They head back inside and Betty finds herself minutes later sleeping on his shoulder from the emotional exhaustion. 

She wakes up sometime later finding herself in her bed with the covers tucked into her. 

She sits up and looks round wondering why is it still pitch back outside. 

Sh books to her alarm clock reading 23:50 and she runs a hand over her face in confusion. 

She stands up and realises just how stingy her eyes feel. She drags her feet down the hallway finding Jughead perched reading a book on the couch with Hotdog in his lap. 

"Jug?" She says her tiredness evident in her voice.

He turns his head to look at her. "Why didn't you stay in bed?" He asks putting the book beside him. 

"I...I'm a little confused" she says quietly looking round the room. 

"Well you fell asleep on me and I didn't want to wake up so I carried you bed and I just stayed here...in case maybe you needed...someone" he shrugs clapping Hotdog in his lap. 

Why did she sleep through him carrying her? She mentally facepalms herself. Her heart tightens at the thought him staying because he was concerned. 

"Thank you" she says quietly and he smiles at her. 

"You should go back to sleep Betts" she shrugs and fiddle with her hands. 

She dosen't want to leave him. She wants a replay of last week. "Can you...come with me?" 

His eyes widen and she throws her hair over her shoulder nervously. "You don't...." she stops herself as he gets picking up Hotdog. 

"Come on then" he grunts out bending over to place hotdog on the floor. 

She tries suppress a smile but she can't help it. 

She practically skips to her bed. 

He goes to the bathroom before hand and Betty settles in to her bed after changing into her pyjamas. 

She won't ever admit it but she knows she wore her shortest pair of shirts for a very specific reason. 

He comes in as she is about to turns her bedside lamp off. She turns her head to find him shirtless and he near enough yelps in surprise. 

"Sorry I just couldn't sleep in a woolly sweater" he shrugs running a hand through his hair. 

"I...I yeah" she breathes out turning the light off. 

Her bed is a double so it is bigger than his smaller one that they could easily be close to each other. 

When she settles in and rolls over in to her side she feels the dip in the bed but she realises he is sitting against the headboard. 

She turns his head and rolls over to face him. 

"What's wrong?" She asks quietly. 

"I don't know how I am going to stop Betty" he breathes out his head dropping back against the headboard. 

She props herself up on her elbow. 

"Do you mean smoking?" He sighs and runs his hands over his face. 

"Yes" he chokes out. 

She moves herself up against the headboard and switches the lamp on. 

She looks to him pain and disappointment evident in his face. 

"Jug" Betty gulps. 

She looks to her clenched fists and nods. 

His eyes are looking over her face. 

"I just I know it's hard to stop but...." she looks back up to him and opens her hands and moves them over closer to him. 

She closes her eyes. 

She hears him exhale a breath and next thing his hands are cupping hers. 

"Betty I didn't know..... you let me.... just say you wouldn't understand" he chokes out. 

"Jug no no I didn't.... not to make you feel bad" he brings their hands together and she shuffles closer to him. 

"No I know that I swear I just..." he gulps. 

"I just...I do it for the same reason that you smoke...I can't let more people.." she whispers out feeling his thumb at the back of her hand.

"Betty I'm so sorry" Betty shakes her head looking at him. 

"I'm getting better I showed you cause I know stopping is...is hard but gradually getting better helps" he stares straight into her eyes as she speaks to him and he gently strokes her hand. 

"We'll help each other okay?" He says squeezing her hands. 

"Yeah" she whispers out. 

He lets go her hands to indicate that she should turn off the lamp so she does. 

He starches then settles down laying his head on the pillow with a thump. 

"God this bed is unbelievably comfy" he sighs sleepily. 

"Mhmm" she agrees laying down. 

He feels him roll over so his back is facing her. 

She looks at his back her eyes roaming over it. 

She sees his body rising up with him breathing and she listens intently to him.

She ends up listening to his breathing till he is asleep completely. She starts drifting off to but when he rolls over on to his over side she sees the opportunity. 

She shuffles closer and rests her head on the pillow he has his on and smiles sleepily. 

She suddenly rolls on his back and his arm wraps around her waist taking her by surprise. 

She rests her head on where his arm meets his shoulder and rolls letting her arm drapes over his bare chest. 

She sighs in contentment. 

"Night Betty" his voice raspy and his lips on her head. 

"Night Juggie" she breathes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god again sorry for the wait! Rough week to say the least. I had no idea how to write the end of this chapter until today and then I finally finished the next chapter to my other Fanfiction which took so long and yet it is such a shirt chapter!!  
> Thank you all so much for the comments you are leaving I promise that if I don't reply I have definitely read it I just am so forgetful!!  
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter :))


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 

She is woken up with a ray of light shining in her face. 

She yawns and stretches her legs before she shudders at the feeling of a breath in the crook of her neck. 

She turns her head too look down at a sound asleep Jughead with his face buried in the crook of her neck. 

She blushes ferociously and gulps. Her leg is practically wrapped round his torso and her arms are on his bare back hands spread out on the lean muscle perfectly formed there. 

He moves a little and his lips end up on her neck and she bites her lip trying not to move. 

He exhales through his nose and the air makes a shudder crawl down her spine. 

Is this too much for just 'sort of' friends? Not if they both like each other enough to sleep in very comprising positions, she reasons with herself. 

Her fingers subconsciously draw patterns on his back as she is lost in thought. 

'She likes him god she likes him so much' she places her head further into pillow when she thinks it. 

How did it get to this point? She thought she hated him when they first met but now he is sleeping cuddled up next to her in her bed. 

It escalated quickly that's for sure and her feelings where toke her by suprise when they first came to her senses. Which, was because of jealousy but nonetheless she is thankful she realised them. 

He definitely likes her back right? He wouldn't be this invested in a friendship with someone if that is all they where. 

Her thoughts are put to a stop. When she hears a door open down the hall. 

"Betty?" Her dad's voice makes her sit up immediately. 

She hears a groan from beside her. 

She looks down to see Jughead rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Jug" she says in a whisper turning her body so she can nudge his shoulder. 

"Five more minutes" he whispers patting her leg that is on his torso letting his hand sit there. 

Betty looks at him with a small smile under any other circumstances she would just sit back down but her fucking dad is on his way to her room so he nudges his shoulder and he grumpily sits up. 

"Betty sweetheart you up?" When he dad speaks again life is brought back to Jughead's eyes and the widen in shock looking at Betty. 

"Oh fuck" he breathes out getting of the bed. 

He looks round the room and throws his hands up in the air. 

"Under the bed" Betty mouths and he immediately ducks down. 

Her dad then walks in and Betty is sitting with her hair in wildly loose curls and bright red cheeks. 

"Morning I didn't wake you did I?" He greets her walking in to sit on her bed. 

"Nope no was up way before then" she breathes our fiddling with the dovet. 

He starts speaking but her focus is on the fact that there is a half naked body under her bed. 

Whom would be murdered if he was found. 

"So, that's mum say on it all....Betty dear are you okay?" Her head darts up from where her hands had been fiddling with her bed sheet. 

She gulps and shakes her head. "Yeah yeah i'm fine" 

"I know that adoption is going...." Betty breath gets caught in her throat as she chokes as he says it. 

"Adoption?!" She exaclaims. 

"Betty she can't cope with raising a baby she is only just turning eighteen" he says now standing up. 

"Dad I..No! You can't she won't want this neither will..." 

"Jason?! The boy who's family has kept him from Polly since she git pregnant" He nearly shouts at her. 

"You and mum have hardly been any better" Betty mutters causing her dad to scoff. 

"Betty this is the compromise don't come inbetween it" he says before shutting the door forcefully. 

Betty scoffs and feels herself choke up when she hears the front door slam shut. 

She dosen't even register the fact that Jughead is standing pulling his sweater on. 

"Jug are you leaving?" She asks quietly. 

"I will if you want me too" he replies readjusting his sweater. 

"No no please don't" she gulps out. 

"Yeah no sure I..I won't" he sits down on the bed and Betty immediately shifts so she can lay her head in his lap. 

She dosen't even fully register what she was doing until his hand moved hair out her face. 

"Is this okay?" She asked nervously. 

"Yeah..Yeah... are you okay though?" He chokes out. 

"Mhmm" Betty agrees unconvincingly. 

"uh huh that was real convincing Betty" he sighs sarcastically. 

She lets out a small laugh. "My family is really... really freaking messed up" 

"Betty I don't know your situation but I know you'll feel defensless but if you think there is a way you could make a difference you should try" she smiles and nuzzles her head more confidently in her lap. 

"Jug can I ask something kinda personal?" She hears him wince obviously nervous about the question. 

"That depends I'm not... the best at... personal stuff" Betty nods in his lap. 

"What happened with your mum and sister?" She feels the tips of her hair being fiddled with and she immediately wonders how long he had been doing that. 

"You don't hold back do you-" he sighs. "-well I guess starting on Northside Dad always grew up on southside so when he and my mum git married she insisted that they stay in Northside where she was from instead. He never really got away from his roots though he still drank when there was really no need too and he stayed in touch with those he shouldn't have ever associated himself with. So, fast forward to when I was born he started to work for Archie's dad to support my mum then he gut fired for slacking and some sort of money fraud, he fell off the waggon after that lost himself to drink but somehow mum was pregnant again when I was five then my sister was born" 

Betty nods intently trying to get him to carry on but she can sense his anxiety. 

"Mum kinda decided then that dad wasn't going help with us anymore so she divorced him. She forced him out the house and sent me with him to keep him on track but she really meant that she wanted me to just go with him so she could take my sister. Fast forward some years me and dad just assumed they where still at Northside late found out that they where in Toledo whne mum came with my sister past year. They ended up staying down for a while as mum was getting remarried and wanted dad to know. That was the last time I seen her and since then dad really lost it and dragged me into all his....shady business" 

She knew he must have missed several things out. 

"I don't know how you managed all that on your own" she replies earning him to stroke her hair. 

"I didn't do it very well Betts I ended up being a gang member" he humourlessly laughs. 

"You are here in one piece" she brings her hands up to his lap as she plays with her fingers. 

"More or less" he shrugs. 

They sit like that for at least another hour discussing who knows what Betty can't remember she can only remember his hand in her hair. 

What gets her to move is when there is loud banging from outside. 

She sits up and follows him down the hall way where they end up at the window peering through it. 

She feels something rub her leg and she jumps and squeals causing Jughead too turn. 

"Shit hotdog you scared me" she said crouching down to the dog. 

"Crap I forgot he was even here your dad could have seen him" he says crouching down too. 

"I think he would have been more worried if he found you in my bed" she mutters out but he still hears it and smirks. 

He stands back up as the banging continues and she follows him. 

There is a group of guys roughly their age banging at Jughead's door angrily. 

"Shit shit shit" he says running a hand through his hair in panic. 

"What do they want?" Betty asks as he pulls on his combat boots. 

"Just stay in here for me okay" he is soon slipping through the door and Betty watches out the window worryingly.

She hears them greet him as he comes out the trailer and they all look i'm the window causing Betty to hide. 

She then hears a door close and she looks out to see them getting into a car. 

She watches it drive off instantly feeling lonely. 

She spends the day with hotdog sitting on her bed with her and she awaits on him going back all day but she starts losing hope as it reaches midnight. 

Her phone lights up next to her. 

She reads the message instantly smiling. 

Jughead: Sorry that it's so late can I come get hotdog or is your dad in?

She texts back saying that she won't keep him from his dog any longer. 

She goes to the door immediately and opens it before he even has a chance to knock. 

"Here you go" she says passing him the sleepy dog. 

"Christ I have never seen him that tired before" he replies whilst looking at the dogs face as it pants quietly in his arms.

"He probably just got really bored of me" she shrugs causing him to shake his head. 

"Who could possibly get bored of you Betty Cooper?" He smirks to her and she lets out a nervous laugh seeing as her cheeks are now and embarrassing shade of red. 

 

She ends up not seeing Jughead again till Tuesday as he didn't show up to school on Monday till after lunch, for a reason she didn't know and he didn't walk her home due to his shift. 

When she sees him Tuesday morning she can't help but smile at him. 

"You are awfully giddy this cold miserable morning" he says as she walks beside him. 

"When am I not giddy?" She replies back causing him smirk. 

"Well the world needs more giddiness so by all means giddy away" she shrugs pulling out a cigarette. 

She gives him a sympathetic look. 

"This is my first one since Saturday I promise" he crosses his heart after lightening it in his mouth. 

"And it will be the only one today yes?" She knows it's a sensitive subject but she needs to remind him.

"Betty I promise... infact here you take the rest of my box and we keep them in there as something symbolic okay?" He passes her the box of cigarettes and she offers him a shy smile.

"Okay" 

 

The school week passes quickly and before she knows it she is stuck in a booth with Veronica still pestering her about her own relationship with Archie. 

Kevin just like a guardian angel joins them when Betty texts him to 'send help' 

He insists on Veronica letting it go just as much as Betty does but she isn't letting you just yet. 

"Betty come on you can't tell me that not an inch of still maybe occasionally finds yourself thinking about Archie" Veronica says to her across the booth. 

Betty scoffs and looks towards Kevin with am expression reading 'seriously' 

"Veronica that is the crazy! No I don't and thing is I spent like six months when I was thirteen, may i remind you, crushing on Archie and it was probably because he complemented me" Betty insisted Kevin nodding to Veronica from across the booth too. 

"Betty is completely over Archie and it wasn't like there was anything she needed to get over anyway" Kevin helps Betty as Veronica still looks unsure. 

"Archie is now pissed at me V I mean you are putting your relationship on hold because you think I still have stupid kiddy feeling for Archir is just crazy it dosen't make sense!" Kevin places a hand on Betty's shoulder to try calm her. 

'It dosen't make sense' Betty repeats mentally. Why is she even making a deal of this, If she wants to be with Archie wouldn't she just push through this. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by Veronica placing a hand over hers on the table. 

"I'm so sorry I have just been so paranoid for no reason recently and I have taken it out on you and something so stupid" Betty nods and rolls her eyes. 

"I am really sorry B" 

"It's okay seriously I just have alot to deal with myself right now so I just couldn't deal with it all very well you know" Betty squeezes her hands before Veronica lifts them off. 

"We should have been there for you more Betty you haven't had anyone I understand" Betty offers her a small smile. If only she knee she has shared a bed with a boy twice and had fallen for him completely whisky she still thought her thirteen year old self was thinking about Archie. 

A scoff leaves Kevin mouth and she has almost forgot he knew various information. 

She looks to him and so does Veronica. 

"Betty has made a certain friend" Kevin says before sippig his milkshake. 

Betty's eyes widen. 'No she is not having a conversation about this with Veronica' 

"What is going on here?" Veronica says clearly amused by Betty's panic. 

"Betty...." Kevin says with raised eyebrows. 

"That information is for another time" she mutters under her breath. 

Veronica gasps. "What is this information?! I need to know?!" 

Betty's phone causes them to all to look at it buzzing on the table. 

She picks it up seeing a missed call from Jughead. 

She gulps and turns red. "I...uh...Erm I'm gonna go take this" she goes outside and calls him immediately. 

"Hello?" She says quietly as she hears rustling on the other end. 

"Sorry Betty it's just me" she smiles to herself thinking how cutely he said that. 

"I could tell by the contact name you know" she sits down on the steps outside pops. 

"Uh huh I know smart ass I was just reminding you" he teases causing her too do one of her stupid high pitched giggles. 

"So why you calling?" She asks twirling a ringlet of hair hanging on her shoulder. 

"You busy right now?" Betty shakes her head to no one she is just trying to wrap her head what he is going to ask. 

"Uh I can cancel plans...If you have better ones to offer" she bites her lips hearing him scoff. 

"Uh...well if you consider Chinese takeout and a movie better than what you are doing now then yes I can offer you better plans" she smiles so brightly she swears her whole top and bottom sets of teeth are showing. 

"I'm sure I can make time for your better plans if Chinese food is involved" she teases earning a laugh from him. 

"A man's company isn't good enough for woman anymore is it" Betty bites her lip. 

"It is if the man comes with chicken wings" She hears him sigh. 

"I better add them to the order or you won't show up" he replies. 

"Will I head over now? I am at Northside so I might not be ten seconds" she asks. 

"I'm not dragging you away from anything am I?" Betty grits her teeth. She shouldn't leave them she knows this, chicks before dicks and what not but, god she can't help it. 

"No not at all I'll be over soon" he says goodbye after that and she rushes back into the diner. 

"Kevin can you pass my coat" she says excitedly causing both Kevin and Veronica to exchange raised eyebrows. 

"And where exactly do you think you are off too?" Kevin says hesitantly passing her her coat. 

She grabs it and slips it on. "I gotta go I'll phone you guys tomorrow" she is out the diner within mere seconds. 

She has never walked faster to the trailer park and she made what usually is a twenty minute walk a ten minute one. 

When she gets there he takes her coat from her. 

"That was very gentlemen of you Juggie" she teases with flushed red cheeks. 

"I am always a gentlemen Betts" he replies dropping the coat on the floor mockingly. 

Betty shakes her head and smiles as he immediately picks it up. 

Once the Chinese arrives they sit on the couch eating it for what feels like hours. 

"Jesus Christ I swear I only ordered like half the things they brought" he whines throwing his head back on the couch. 

"And yet you still ate four plates full" Betty says still eating. 

"Maybe like three don't make me sound fat Betts" he teases and she presses her lips together. 

"Now now Jughead do not start body shaming yourself" she tuts at him earning him to smirk. 

Betty gulps and lets her eyes again roam over his body that she has seen numerous times. Sometimes she just finds herself staring. She can't lie and say some thoughts are not what you would expect her to think about. 

"More like I'm shaming the amount of food I had, that can't be good for you" he sighs. 

"Says the guy I saw eating two packets of skittles within five minutes they are just chemicals and sugar" she gets up and places her plate in the sink. 

"They are tiny I used to eat them all the time and immediately not the size of a house but that Chinese will get me there" he stretches and comes over with his empty plate to the sink nudging her out the way so he can wash them. 

"Well...you still look great to me" she says leaning back against the kitchen counter. 

He smirks and bites the bottom of his lip causing her blush just like the evident redness on his cheeks. 

She made him blush. She looks down trying to avoid him from looking at her smug looking face. 

"What movie did you plan on us watching?" She breaks the silence as he turns the tap off. 

"You a fan of horror?" Betty shrugs. No for the love of God no she isn't. 

"Yeah I like it" but she wants him to watch what he wants. 

"You ever watched lights out?" She had once with Kevin and she to run out the room. 

"Yeah it's freaking scary" she breathes out as she follows him out the kitchen. 

He tells her to sit down and he'll go get his laptop and dovet. She settles in on the couch and she tries to take up as much space as possible so they would be close together but she couldn't decide on where to sit. 

He comes back and she stands up. Once he gets the laptop up and running he tells her to sit down beside him. 

She brings her knees up to her chest and leans hesitantly on his shoulder. 

 

"Do you think we end up like our parents?" He blurts out half way through the movie. 

Betty looks up at him. He is biting his lip anxiously and his eyes are still on the movie. 

"No we aren't our parent's" she tells him still looking up at him. 

"Do you think they influence they way you will turn out?" She shakes her head at his question causing him to look at her. 

"Sure they could influence your decisions in some way or another but we will never be like them, I know human anatomy sometimes says otherwise but we are our own selves" she offers her a small smile and catches him looking at her lips.

'Kiss me' Betty says to herself. She wouldn't push him away god no she wouldn't. Should she do it? She could she can tell he wants to, so why isn't he? She is staring directly at his lips now how is he not doing it? He looks at her eyes again and she presses her lips together in disappointment. 

"Jug you aren't gonna end up like your dad" Betty says looking at his eyes. 

"You think?" Betty wishes she could tell him everything she wants him to know who great he is. 

"Of course I do" is all she manages to say. 

"Don't listen if people tell you otherwise" she says quietly leaning her head on his shoulder like it's the most natural thing.

"Why are you worried about turning out like your dad?" she asks quietly around ten minutes later. 

"Why wouldn't I be? He is an alcoholic leader of a gang and I'm pretty sure he is on bath salts or something" she presses pause on the film causing him to look at her with sympathetic eyes for ruining her night with this, which he is not. 

She sits up and runs round on the couch so she is sitting on her knees beside him looking at him. 

"Jug no one said you have to follow in his footprints you have just out that idea in your own head" he groans and leans his head back. 

"I can't help it I just don't want to be like that for everyone elses sake" Betty gets off her knees and sits down propping herself up on a hand next to his leg. 

"You aren't going to hurt anyone" she can't read his expression it's sort of just distant. 

"Who are you thinking you will hurt?" He turns his head away with a sigh. 

"Just important people you know?" Betty nods but she really has no idea who he could be referring too. 

"You have common sense not too intentionlly hurt anyone" he laughs lightly vat he answer with a shake of his head. 

A while later she looks up at him and he has his eyes gently closed but not the full way as he leans his head gently on hers. 

She sees the small scar from where he was cut a couple weeks ago. 

"Can tell me what happened yet?" She remembers him telling her he couldn't tell her but she is in need to know. 

"Huh?" He says sleepily. 

She taps his cheek where the scar is and he turns his head. 

"Just tried to get that guy some more stuff then got caught and got a knife to my cheek still managed to get him it though.. it kept you safe" Betty sits her head up at that. 

"Kept me safe?" She asks with raised eyebrows. 

"Huh what?" He says clearly confused with what he just said himself. 

"You said it kept me safe...Did that guy threaten me?" Betty asks worryingly and he winces and grits his teeth. 

"Well... no not exactly he just said that my safety wouldn't be the only one I had to worry about... so I just assumed by the look he gave you that he was obviously meaning yours" Betty looks at him with widen eyes. 

"Why would my safety matter to you at that point I was just noscense to you?" She asks a little annoyed that he out her safety infront of his. 

"Cause i... well you didn't need to get hurt just cause of some stupid serpent business" Betty shakes her head and his eyebrows furrow. 

"That isn't why" he scoffs and then has a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

"It is there isn't...There couldn't be any other reason" Betty again shakes her head with her mouth agape. 'Admit it' she wants to say she wants him to admit he likes her and would have been heartbroken if he let something happen to her just like when he reacted to her playing seven minutes in heaven. 

"That isn't the reason" she says more harshly causing him to throw his head back with a frustrated groan. 

"Why can't you just accept that reason?" He asks angrily and she didn't realise how much she had hit a nerve. 

"Because Jug it isn't the real reason!" She didn't for an argument to come out of it she just was so eager for him to tell her he cared. 

"Seriously what is the problem I just didn't-" Betty groans. "No that's not it jug!"

"Why are challenging me on this I seriously don't get why you are so annoyed or-" sh is standing up within the next minute. "-Betty where are going?" 

She knows it's bad but she is sick of it feeling so one sided. She shouldn't have started an argument or challenged him she just wants to know he cares to the extent she does. 

"I...I'm gonna go home" she says quietly standing by the door slipping her boots on. 

"Betty..." He says with a mix of disbelief and annoyance with his mouth open. 

"I'm sorry" she mutters before slipping out the door. 

She runs back home and immediately screams into a couch pillow. Things where fine why did she go and cause an argument. 

She ends up going for a show trying to get away from her regret from being so pushy with him to tell her. 

She wouldn't have told him she knows that, it is embarrassing. But some sick side of her wanted him kissing her and yelling her how much he likes her and how beautiful he finds her. 

"Your so stupid!" She says to herself whilst the water runs down her back. 

Once she's out she gets changed and plaits her hair in hope that it achieves loose curls tomorrow. 

She walks to her coat which is draped over the arm of the sofa to get her phone out but her train of thought is lost when she realises that the Jughead's cigarette box is gone. 

She decided to keep them with her at all time so he would become much more proud if he knew they where close by when she was with him. 

When he took her jacket that is when he just if took them. She can't believe she didn't notice. 

Seconds later she is pulling on her boots and matching across to his trailer. 

She knocks viciously against the door hoping dents it. She is more annoyed at herself for not noticing but god she wanted to strangle him. 

He sings the door open about to speak but she pushes past them and starts looking round the trailer. 

"Betty what the hell?!" He says grabbing on to her forearm turning her round. 

"For fuck sake Jughead why would you do that?!" She pushes at his chest and and he stumbled back a little. 

"Betty explain what you are talking about?!" He says throwing his hands up furrowing his eyebrows. 

"The cigarettes! You took them!" Her eyes are definitely tearing up now she can feel them. 

"What?! No I wouldn't do that!" He shouts back. 

"Yes you did! I brought them in my jacket pocket and you...You took my coat and then they weren't in it anymore!" She chokes out as there stream down her face. 

"God Betty no I wouldn't do that, you know I wouldn't do that" he takes a step closer but she just covers her face with her hands. 

'God what is this?' she repeats to herself. She has never been so emotional over anything. It's no where near her time of the month and her anxiety has been surprisingly under control, but now she is near enough sobbing because she knows he could be damaging himself again. 

"Betty I swear to you I haven't got them" his voice makes her take her hands away from her face. 

She looks up at his face and it breaks her heart he looks on verge of tears too. 

She just walks right into his chest and h immediately wraps his arms round her. 

"I care about you Betty I wouldn't...Try to hurt you" he mumbles into her hair. 

That is it the confession she has wanted all night she just wishes it wasn't when she was ruining the shoulder of his top with tears and snot. 

"I care about you too Jug" she says quietly but she knows her hard as she squeezes her further into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how this chapter is really fitting in with the way I want the way this fic will go but I just needed to update so bad cause I have been writing loads so hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter within a day or so!!   
> I'm so thankful for people commenting and leaving kudos I'm so happy people are enjoying it!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D next update soon I promise


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 

 

"Toni seriously another party isn't that not... overkill" 

Betty and Jughead were sat on a bench when Toni approached. She liked Toni she even considered her a friend but if only she knew she was kind of invading. 

"Are you serious? Overkill? Give me a break, and you class yourself as a teenager" Toni scoffs causing him to roll his eyes. 

"I’m not your typical teenager" Betty smiles that he isn't wrong about. 

"Betty agree with me here Jughead shouldn't ever think that over a fortnight of time between parties is overkill...for teenagers" Betty nods she agrees with her point it's a while between them. 

"I have to agree with her Juggie you sound like a parent" Betty gulps afterward seeing his smirk tug at his lips at the nickname. 

"Remember when Sabrina used to call you that-" Jughead nods awkwardly in response. "-christ she was a complete nut case" 

Betty's eyebrows furrow, nut case was the last thing she thought of Sabrina. 

"Believe me Betty she was loppy" Toni assures her whilst twirling her finger against her head mockingly with a whistle. 

"We get Toni she was away with the fairies" Jughead mutters whilst taking a bite of his sandwich. Betty raises and eyebrow seeing his awkward looking frown. It wasn't so much he snapped at Toni but he sure wanted her to stop talking about the topic. 

"Well anyway... as I was saying party tonight you better both be there or I will have your head on a stick" she points to Jughead with him scoffing as she frowns. 

"Why just my head?" He asks swatting her hand out the way. 

"Because I know you and I know that you will somehow persuade Betty not to go" she says pacing her hands on her hips. 

"How could he persuade me not to go?" Betty asks looking at Jughead then too Tono. 

"Because you's are both so smitten" she says with a fake gag. 

Dread fills Betty's face as she dosen't know what to do or respond. Why out of all the things she had to say it had to be 'smitten?

When Jughead coughs a little and shakes his head. "Smitten? That really isn't a word I think anyone as used for me before" 

Betty turns to him quickly seeing Toni smile out the corner of her eye. 

"Would you prefer whipped or..." He hums approval as he takes another bite out of a sandwich. 

Betty feels her face completely flush red and she gulps as she realises there knees had been touching that whole time so no wonder Toni picked up on the shift of tension. 

"Party tonight! you better be there" Toni replies strictly pointing at both of them before walking off. 

"We don't have too" Jughead says getting up to put an empty wrapper in the bin. 

"I don't mind" Betty shrugs with a small smile causing him to smile back at her. 

"Then we will go I guess" he replies sitting back down. 

Her phone starts ringing and she answers it quickly when she notices it is Kevin. 

"Betty just listen okay so I may have let some things slip a little more about your mystery boy and Veronica may phone you later with her heat set on having you over tonight so she can talk to you so please just go and I'll be there and please don't shout at me" he says quickly almost too quick for Betty to understand. But she understood it all and she bow notices that the 'mystery boy's is sitting right beside her. 

"Oh shit really is that tonight?" She lies lamely. 

Jughead turns and raises an eyebrow. 

"Betty I don't..." Kevin says begor she growns into the phone. 

She had two options sh could go to Veronica's and hopefully try and rebuild there friendship abit more or sh could spend the night with the guy she is definitely falling for at a party. 

She knows clearly which one she wants more but she knows fine well she has to do the right thing. 

"Yeah I totally forgot tell her I'm still in okay bye" she curses herself at her terrible attempt of lieing before quickly hanging up as Kevin is in the middle of speaking. 

"Are you already ditching me? I can't bare to go to that dreadful party on my own" Jughead pouts immediately after. 

"I'm so sorry Kevin just reminded me I promised to go Veronica's tonight" she says alot more apologeticly than she anticipated. 

He sighs and hangs his head back. "Will you still try come if you aren't kept there to late?" 

She smiles and he turns his head to look at her. How is she meant to say no? I guess they really she is whipped. "I promise Juggie I won't keep you stranded"

Veronica texts her instead of phoning so she immediately texts back telling her she will be here but details on anything will be limited. 

She also texts Kevin in rage at him phoning and at the fact he has told Veronica certain things. 

Veronica comes to southside to pick her up even after Betty insisting she doesn't. 

"Woah what are you doing driving your Mercedes into here?" Betty says as soon as Veronica opens the car door for her. 

"Why's it a problem?" She asks as Betty climbs in catching a glance a Kevin looking sheepish in the back. 

"They aren't exactly common cars round here V" she mutters putting her seatbelt. 

"I know you are a gearhead Betty but I can’t car talk gimme details!" Veronica exclaims starting the car. 

"Hasn't Kevin given you enough?" She turning her head to look at Kevin pressing his lips together. 

"Oh now B don't torture him he had some drunken confidence when telling me but I need to here it from the woman herself" Betty immediately groans and she raises her eyebrows as Kevin winces knowing just how much Betty wants to chuck him out the car. 

"There really isn't that much to tell" she replies looking out the window to avoid eye contact. 

"Uh huh I believe that especially since this guy has been in your house!" Veronica says hitting Betty's knee. 

"Kevin! Seriously?!" Betty turns round with a mouthful wife open. 

"I'm sorry okay blame the drink and blame Veronica she kept pushing me to say!" She points his finger at her. 

"Betty please I need to know the top secrecy and mystery romance is like a form of life support for me now I have an incredible need that only you can give me!" Betty rolls her eyes at how dramatic she is sounding. 

"He only came over to hang out nothing else there are no horny details okay?" She exaggerates her 'okay' but this only fuels the fire. 

"I bet you wish there where" Kevin snickers and Veronica raises her eyebrows to him in the mirror above her head. 

"That is enough out of you!" Betty snaps with flushed cheeks. 

"Can you at least describe him?" Veronica pleads as she stops the car outside her house. 

"Maybe once we get inside" Betty quietly says unbuckling her seat belt. 

She practically gets pulled in the house after that with them both looking at her with eager smirks on there face. 

"We are inside now you need to tell us!" Kevin says closing the door behind them. 

"I don't know what kind of description you guys are wanting?" Betty shyly says slipping her coat off. Why is she doing this? What good is to come of this embarrassment?

"Ugh Betty please just anything?!" Veronica says throwing her own coat on the sofa before sitting down on it. 

"Well... He is pretty tall-" Kevin claps his hands together. 

"How much taller than you though cause you are pretty tall yourself?" He asks interrupting her. 

"Fuck sake Kevin I haven't exactly got a measuring tape with me every time I see him" she says rolling her eyes watching him sit down next to Veronica. 

"Show me with your hands then" he says gesturing his hand over his head. 

"Well...Uh-" she moves her hand to about another four inches above her head. "-maybe about there" 

"It's perfect it's just perfect" Veronica says to Kevin beside her.

"Seriously you guys no more cute-sy remarks if I'm gonna carry on" she points to them then sits down at the other end of the couch. 

"Well what about his face then" Veronica asks making Berty blush alot more than she wanted too. 

'lools like he was carved by angels' Betty thinks to herself picturing his face when he laughs or when he smiles or even when he smokes or when his lip quivers when he is upset. 

"It's nice...?" She shrugs trying to hide the smile tugging her lips. 

"Nice?! Most faces are nice Betty come on you can do better than that" Kevin scoffs crossing his arms. 

"Jesus Kev okay...I guess um his eyes are like blue?... but not that common blue, you know the colour most people have it's really... intense especially for someone with such dark hair..." She realises her being is starting the they both giggle at her answer. 

"Um... he has like some beauty marks on his jawline which is really... erm sharp I guess... so is his cheekbones" Betty bites a little at her lower lip thinking about it. 

"is he all muscular?" Veronica says mockingly in a flirty. 

"Not like a jock...Just in a more natural toned muscley way I guess" Betty feels her skin getting alot more flushed thinking about seeing him shirtless when he opened the door that night she went over for the first time. 

"You have seen him shirtless haven't you?!" Veronica exaclaims excitedly. Two time to be exact, even slept in a bed with him shirtless but she is not going to share that. 

"Once yes...But before any crude ideas get into your heads I went over to his without any prior warning so he was just in his pyjamas which happened to be plaid pyjamas pants and no shirt" she can already tell they will not let that go when they both gasp. 

"So you have been to his?" Kevin breathes out mouth wide open in shock. 

"Yes..." Betty says quietly. 

"Betty Cooper you dirty little scandral" Veronica says leaning back further into the couch. 

"Woah what? No! Nothing happened he's not... we aren't together in anyway other than friends" Betty defined seeing the smirk at each other. 

"But don't wanna be just friends" they then say in unison. 

That's one truth she can't lie about its to obvious now that that is the truth. 

She sighs and puts both hands over her face. "I guess so" 

"Aw poor poor Betty having boy troubles never did I think I'd see the day" Kevin says sliding over the couch to practically cradle her back and forward in his arms. 

"Shut up Kevin" she mumbles into her hands. 

Kevin ends up getting a call from Joaquin leaving Veronica and Betty alone as Veronica pours herself a glass of wine but Betty insists she dosen't want one. 

"Can I ask you something?" Betty asks walking over to her.

"Sure B" she replies taking a sip of wine. 

Betty exhales shakily. She wants her advice on making a move with Jughead but she dosen't want to come right out and say it. 

"With Archie do you ever have this insane feeling need to kiss him?" She breathes out seeing Veronica's eyes widen. 

"I mean sure yeah I guess you could call it that" Veronica places her glass on the dining table next to them. 

"What do you mean?" Betty asks watching her linger her fingers on her glass. Something had shifted in Veronica as soon as she asked she can see some sort of uncomfortable smile forming on her lips. 

"I mean it's just... you know hormones making you... well horny" She then shrugs making Betty's breath catch in her throat. 

"I...I don't know if...It's that" Betty stutters out. 

"Then what do you think it is?" Veronica then asks picking up the glass twirling the wine in the glass. 

"Ugh...I don't know. Just with this guy I just find myself always thinking about you know... kissing him recently" Betty admits watching the wine swirl in the Veronica's glass seeing the nervous look on her face. 

"It must just be because you are attracted to him Betty" she breathes out with a small smile.

"You know me though I'm not good with the whole getting to close with people, inner demons type thing. So shouldn't that sort of close intimacy...I dunno scare me?" Betty asks seeing Veronica nodding in understanding. 

"I guess with strangers yes but you seem like you and thus guy have a very close relationship eventhough it's on a friendly level maybe if you have opened up to him abit more than others you feel a gravitational pull towards him. With Archie I carve that sort of intimacy alot but since our relationship is based off of the more physical side of things I never really get that powerful I feel from but everything is so new so I know it'll come at some point. 

"You have done this the right way round starting to build the bond... before anything else happens..." Veronica says twirling the wine in her glass slowly. 

Betty has never seen her look so sad. "V is something going on with you and Archie?" 

She continues to twirl the wine. "I don't... I just sometimes have these second thoughts about it, at times I'm like wow I love this guy, he makes me feel as though I don't need anything else in life and it scares me because then other times I question whether or not he feels the same about me. 

"I think that is why I made myself feel like I was betraying you cause I know deep down I knew you didn't like him that way but yet I carried on pushing and pushing... I don't even know what I was thinking" Shr finally looks at Betty and she is blown back by how Veronica had just opened up completely about it she wouldn't have ever guessed she would feel like this and she did sjese there was deeper meaning to all thoughts sh has surrounding herself liking Archie but she didn't second question it. 

"I wish you told me all this sooner I would have been there for you more, but V believe me Archie he is not good at the whole coming forward with his actual feelings to people so he will feel the same hr just needs a push to get it out of him... maybe you should talk to him" Veronica gyves her a hopeful smile and nods. 

"Yeah I'll phone him later thanks Betty" they share a quick hug before Kevin arrives back into the living room. 

"How's lover boy Kev?" Betty says with a wink. 

"He's fine thanks for asking" Kevin says with a wink back arriving next to him. 

Veronica's phone starts ringing and she signals that she gonna go take it in the kitchen. 

"Archie probably" Kevin says. 

"Yeah most likely" Betty agrees with raised eyebrows seeing Kevin watch Veronica till hr heard her close the door. 

"Your planning something" Betty says in a harsh whisper. 

"What?! No! I..." Once she has given him a deadpanned expression she knows he has admitted defeat. "He's at a party on the southside he wants me to go see him and I wanna go so bad" 

Betty's eyes widen. "Shit" she breathes out. 

"What?" Kevin asks her looking over face. 

"I...i'm meant to be there with..." she tries to avoid seeing his smirk. 

"You were going to try bail just like me" He says and she takes his arm and leads him over behind the sofa incase Veronica hears. 

"I was going to try but if we both go she will know something is up! God damnit Kevin why?!" She pushes him back a little and he gasps. 

"Easy there! I'm just as desperate as you" he responds causing her to cross her arms. 

"I wanna stay with her! I do and I know you do too but I just..." She doesn't know how to describe but she knows he gets it.

"We could just tell her the truth?" He suggests but then he grits his teeth knowing that would crush her. 

"We couldn't like seriously she just told some heavy stuff about her and Archie.." she knows sh shouldn't have said it but she has to make sure he knows they would both feel very guilty of that phone call is Archie. 

"Woah hold on what's..." He's interrupted with the clicking off heels emerging from the kitchen. 

"Hey guys I just got off the phone with Archie and he is gonna come over...We have some stuff to talk about" Betty can see the evident hurt in her face.

"Would like us to leave? Give you guys some privacy?" Betty nudges Kevin shoulder as he says it she knows his ulterior motives but she knows where he is coming from. 

"Actually yeah I think that'll be best... are you sure that's okay with you guys? Can you's come back later tonight though? I...I don't know how this will go..." Betty and Krvin both nod and smile at her.

"Just call us when okay?" Kevin says walking over to get the costs from the coat rack. 

"Yeah I will...B you think I'm doing the right thing having this talk with him?" She asks her as Kevin hands Betty her coat. 

"I promise you are no matter what the outcome of it will be" Betty places a reassuring hand in her shoulder.

After that they leave passing Archie on the way up. 

"Betty text me later please just to sort out whatever this tension is" he says to her and Betty gulps. 

"There isn't...I just thought you were pissed at me about the whole..." He nods and sighs dismissively. 

"It dosen't matter I just was more frustrated, I'm just panicking about what Veronica is going to say do you's know anything about it?..." The both shake there heads then he walks off up the stairs. 

"God you deserve so much now!" Kevin says as he turns to carry on walking. 

"What no I don't?!" She replies walking faster. 

"Uh yeah you do I have never heard you say 'pissed' before, I bet you are getting that off of Southside" He says as he opens the door for her. 

"Piss off" she mumbles under her breath knowing fine well it is. 

They end up getting a taxi to southside and the driver is already judging the fact they are heading there. 

When she tells him where it is Kevin immediately gasps realising she has been there before. 

When they walk into the place Kevin's eyes widen when he sees the amount of people. 

"This is so different to Riverdale parties" he mumbles leaning over so he was nearer her face. 

Berty has to admit her attention isn't on that her eyes are immediately scanning for Jughead and she swears she will end up spraining her neck with speed she is looking round. 

She walks forward into someone's back and the growl at her then look to Kevin and immediately walks away like they where scared. 

"What the hell was that?" He asks looking handled up and down. 

"Do I look intimidating or something?" He asks turning to face Betty. 

"Shoot Kev you are they sheriff's son they'll know" she realises but the few glances they are getting. 

"Oh crap we should find Joaquin" he grabs her hand and ducks his head down as they walk past people. 

"Oh hey did I mention I met him" he says stopping suddenly. 

"Wait what?" He turns round shock all over his face. 

"Yeah yeah awkward story actually I ended up playing a party game and he got dragged into it we where locked in a closet together"  
She says seeing him laugh lightly. 

"That is not what most gay guys want at a party" 

Betty laughs but the someone walks into her so she quickly looks round. 

"Betts hey you made it!" Her face must lighten up so much cause her mouth actually aches from the smile covering her face when she sees Jughead smiling at her. 

"Yeah I just got here...i...i was looking for you" she says looking at his eyes soften and his mouth tug into a smirk. 

"I've been with Sabrina she ended up coming to my trailer coaxing me to come" Her sticking smile dies a little as her name is mentioned, yep she is still fizzing with jealousy for her. 

"Oh yeah you been with her all up till now?" She tries to stay with the smile on her face but her jaw clenches making it disappear.

"Well no need to be now" he shrugs his eyes still on hers. 

She smiles and looks down at her feet, something is definitely different with him his confidence is shocking her a little and there bodies are much closer than she initially realised. 

She opens her mouth to speak but Krvin clearing his throat makes her jerk her head up. 

"Oh um this is Kevin Joaquin's..." Kevin steps near enough infront of her interrupting her. 

"His boyfriend you must be the guy Betty has been non-stop talking about I mean seriously once that girl here's going she just talks and talks and..." Betty pushes him aside. 

"Okay Kevin!" She is exclaims glaring at him angrily. 

"Hey I'm Jughead and yes it's a nickname before you ask" Betty looks away trying to hide the embarrassment in her face at what Kevin says. 

"Well it's nice to finally meet you after hearing her ramble on about how charming a guy you are" Betty presses her lips t and stomps on Kevin's foot making him gasp and push her. 

"I will leave you too alone I'm on the look out for someone myself" he says scowling at Betty backing away. 

"Bye" Jughead says charmingly and Brtty can't help but swoon. 

"Um charming am I?" He asks looking at her eventhough her eyes are drawn too the floor. 

"I'm not here to just stroke your ego Jones" she responds bringing her head up. 

"That sucks you were doing a good job" he shrugs and Betty then notices the beer bottle he has in his hand. 

"Jug you usually stay away from drink you said..." She says looking directly at the drink. 

He holds it up to his chest. "I've only had one and just a couple shots just wanted to let a looser tonight" 

"Did something happen? Why tonight?" She asks quietly as she looks at the nearly empty bottle. 

"Betty I promise it's not worth your worry okay?" Betty nods slightly as his hand strokes her cheek with his fingers. She is sure her legs have given way cause she can't feel them. 

Sure, she hates the idea that he is drinking but his drunken confidence is definitely to her liking. 

He keeps his thumb on her cheek and gives her a small smile as he squeezes it slightly then nods his head gesturing towards a sofas. 

She follows him over and he can help but notices how good he looks with his beanie off and his serpent jacket on. 

Hr stops and she walks straight into him. She looks around him to see Sabrina standing infront of them. 

For one Sabrina is standing in a very shirt dress but Betty isn't one to judge and two she has her hand pressing on Jughead's chest. 

Betty makes it very clear she is here but standing at his side. 

"Oh sorry I didn't see you...Oh your Betty aren't you from the other day" Betty only smiles and nods noticing that her skinny fingers are still stuck on to his chest. 

"So Juggie-" the nickname Sabrina uses that now Betty does sounds horrid coming out Sabrina's mouth to her. "-i was thinking by the time this all wraps up it will near enough be morning so a couple people are staying at mine since it's a little closer you wanna join?" 

Betty sees red. She is like a bull. If he goes she dosen't know if she could recover from the jealously. He has a very uneasy expression. 

"My trailer is actually closer so I'll just take refuge there" he replies and looks to Betty which she can't help but find it a little out the ordinary. 

"Are you sure I mean if you want company I can come round there..." Betty looks away as Sabrina's hand finds it way wrapping on the side of his jacket. 

"I think you already know what I would say to that" he says using his hands to fiddle with the zip on his jacket obviously try distract himself from being uncomfortable.

Not only is Betty jealous now she is completely pissed as she realises how uneasy he looks. 

"You wound me Jones I'm starting to think it's something personal" She teases earning him to laugh lightly. 

"Ugh no it's not it's just me being a lone wolf" Betty smiles knowing that is incredibly true. 

"I'm not complaining really I find that very attractive in guys" Betty ends up scowling straight at her and she hopes she notices she hopes she sees just how her advances is making her feel, downright fueled with anger and ready to charge right for her. 

"Thanks I guess...I'm gonna head over to the sofa's, you coming betts?" Betty nods quickly watching Sabrina's expression drop. 

"Actually give me a sec I just wanna ask Sabrina something" Betty chokes out nervously as he raises his eyebrows. 

"Um sure i'll wait for you over there..." He then walks off giving her a small smile. 

Why is she doing this? She turns round seeing Sabrina clearly confused furrowing her eyebrows at her. 

"No offence but what exactly could you have to ask me?" She then says looking Betty up and down. 

Betty fights the urge to just give her a small smack then be off but words are better actions. 

She exhales and shakes her head. She dosen't even know what will come out her mouth in the next sentence but she knows exactly what needs to be said.

"You need to... to back off from Jug" Betty says more confidently than she ever thought she could. 

Sabrina scoffs and crosses her arms. "Sorry what?"

'Oh fuck' Betty thinks to herself. Abort! She looks round and gulps. 

"I...Uh...i-" she looks then to Sabrina eyebrows furrowed waiting for an answer and her anger refuels. "-I don't like the way you act around Jug...so...for his benefit you should back off" 

Sabrina shakes her head in disbelief and Betty can already see her annoyance radiating of her. 

"How exactly do I act around him?" She scowls at Berty as she speaks and Betty wonders if Sabrina can see the sweat forming on her forehead. Are confirmation always this hard?

"You act flirty like you are wanting... wanting to lead him on-" Sabrina eyebrows shoot up and her mouth opens in disbelief with a scoff. "-he had... had... a crush on you now he is over it so I suggest you move on too"

Forget feeling anxious Betty felt powerful. She can't believe she said that she is proud of herself for saying that. 

"He had a what on me?!" Sabrina suddenly exclaims causing Betty's face to fill with dread. 

"You... you didn't... you didn't know?!" Betty near enough shouts back. What has she done, she is either going to destroy their friendship with letting that slip or set them up into a new relationship. 

"No! I had no idea! Fuck!" Betty flinches as she swears. 

"I mean I'm not grossed out - if that is what you are thinking" Sabrina says with smirk. 

"What... you what?" Betty chokes out. 

"Wait hold on are you thinking that because he used to have a crush on me now because I'm back he will come' a running" she points to Betty red flushed face. 

"Unbelievabe look at your face... it's funny don't you think how your whole opinion on a person can change from just knowing one thing about them that you didn't before..." Sabrina says looking over at Jughead resting a hand on Betty's shoulder. 

Betty looks too and gulps as he is standing smiling with a couple serpents. 

"What... are you saying?" Betty asks quickly looking back at her. 

"I'm saying I'm seeing him in a different light now, that dosen't bother you does it...Betty?" The snark in her voice tells Betty there is no way she has any remorse towards her she is just winding her up. 

Betty moves her shoulder to get her hand off it. "It does" Betty chokes out earning a devilish smirk from Sabrina. 

"Pity" she then shrugs. "Listen Betty I know you are new around here but here's the thing we serpents are a very strong pack there is no way to slither in and break the bonds that are already tied. I don't know what idea you have in your head of what you and Jug could be but my advice... kill it" her mouth is to her ear and she practically hisses. It sends horrible shivers down her spine and she steps back a little. 

Sabrina gives her one last scowl and leaves with a drink in hand. 

"Jesus christ" she mutters to herself. 

She has never felt more of a mix of emotions in seconds. She really wants to pound Sabrina ten feet under but truth be told she sacred her half to death. 

Her body jumps as a hand touches her shoulder. 

"Hey sorry" she turns round to see Jughead with his hands up at his chest. 

She exhales a shaky laugh as he smiles shyly. 

"You okay? What did you ask Sabrina?" He asks and Betty immediately grits her teeth. 

"Yeah yeah I am I just was asking about if she knew if any other Northsider's where here I think I say her earlier talking to one" her lieing so well took her back a little. 

"Sorry she is so...so..." She smiles at him trying to find the right words, she can think of a few but none he wouldn't take offence too. 

"May I suggest full on?" He laughs lightly. 

"That is an understatement" he mumbles. 

"What do you wanna do now?" He then asks coming to stand a little closer infront of her. 

"Well sadly you only have me for a little time I am expected back at the friends I'm staying there tonight" she sighs putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Oh so no sharing abed with me tonight then" He smirks at her and she kicks her lips in response laughing lightly. 

How is she going just act cool when he is acting so flirty. 

"You seem disappointed at that you could... just you know stay in Sabrina's bed". Sure it's bad she is just trying to provoke some reactions but if he can tease her she can find her way to tease back. 

"Well why would I? She's not you" Betty bites her lip and laughs a little as he says it. Why is it so hard to try and control the faces she is making? The blush on her cheeks must be so visible by now he must be living to see her flustered. 

"About what Kevin mentioned earlier how you have been talking me up?" She looks down and presses her lips together. 

"I'll say it again Jones I'm not here to stroke your ego" she teases looking at the tattoo peering out his T-shirt collar. 

"Oh I see you are just to embarrassed to say infront of my charming face" she looks up to see him smirking at her and she knows she could have gone into much more detail about how great his face is. 

"You sure you can't just stroke your own ego" she teases back seeing look over her face briefly. 

"It's not the same" he says quietly as she catches his gaze landing on her lips.

God how she wants to close that distance, but she knows she dosen't want her first kiss and their first shared kissed to be with him under the influence of alcohol. 

But with just one little lean forward it would seal the deal they would be more than just friends. He smiles shyly as she looks up at him. 

"Are you sure you have only drank what you told me?" She does believe him but if she was just to kiss him she needs reassurance that all these small advances aren't under a great influence of alcohol. 

"Yes why would you question it?" At first she worries she has upset him but the smile on his face makes it very clear that's not true. 

"Your just acting a little different is all" she thinks this will earn a smirk from him but his eyes widen and he looks away from her almost as if he is ashamed. 

"Jug..." She says trying to catch his gaze. 

"I...i'm sorry I don't know why I amn't... acting myself" his chest starts rising rapidly and Betty grabs onto his arm worringly. 

"Woah hey Jug" Betty says calmly seeing his expression turn into panic. 

"I need to get... home I'm sorry" he then chokes out and Betty tightens her grip. 

"Why? What's wrong tell me Jug?" He moves his arm and her grip falls. 

"I just I want to get home and sober up...I'm so sorry Betty I shouldn't have acted differently I scared you..." Betty shakes her head as he back away. 

"Wha...What no god no you didn't scare me" she says with a hand reaching out for him. He looked scared and petrified, something definitely provoked him to drink and she can tell that his reaction has something to do with his dad. 

"No I did I can't....I just I need... to go home" He says turning round and walking straight through the crowd. 

Betty quickly follows calling his name. 

"Jug wait hold on!" She calls as he steps out on the front porch of the house. 

He stops and turns round. 

"Please tell me what's going on" she says quietly walking towards him. 

"You should go back in find Kevin okay?" His eyes are lined with tears and she reaches a hand up to his cheek like it is second nature. 

"No no I need to make sure your okay" she says as he l and into her touch a little causing her stroke his cheek. 

"I just I'm feeling a little too out of it I didn't mean to come off to strong I didn't want to scare you" she shakes her head as he speaks and his hand starts to play with a button on her trench coat. 

What is it with him thinking she's scared? She thinks to herself. She wouldn't be scared of him and if anything she was enjoying the way he was acting. 

"You wouldn't scare me Jug I didn't mind they way you were acting" she reassures him saying it pretty quietly hoping it calms him more. 

"Are... are you sure?" He breathes out nervously with a shudder. 

"Yes of course" he gives her a weak smile and sniffles before she takes the initiative to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him. 

He responds immediately wrapping his arms round her tightly and she breathes into his neck.

She can't help but feel bad in that moment that she lied what she asked Sabrina about but it was clear there is alot more on his plate than he is letting on. 

The ringing of her phone makes her jump and he lets go letting her answer it but he leaves one hand on the lower of her back. 

"Hey Veronica" she says feeling the warmth if his hand on her back. 

"Hey B you kind coming back?" she sadly breathes.

"Yeah yeah I'll head, how did it go?" She looks up to see him looking down at his feet and she smiles just enjoying looking at him. 

"A lot of things were said a lot of promises were made but I don't know if either of us will keep to them I just could do with one of you and Kevin's hugs" She continues looking him now finding amusement with kicking tiny rock with his foot. She just wants to hug him right now she knows how deeply engraved his problems are, she dosen't want to belittle Veronica's feelings it must have been hard confronting him about what she is feeling but the pain in Jughead's face just makes her want to hug him until she can just make it disappear. 

"I'll get Kevin and we'll come over" she tries to say as happilybas she can before hanging up. 

"I'm sorry I have to go" she says quietly seeing him look up at her. 

"Your friend is much more important than a party" she wants to tell him right there and then 'but your more important than anything' but after him feeling ashamed of how he was acting earlier she didn't want to push any buttons. 

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She asks as he lifts his hand on her back she blushes at her question but she is in need. 

"Would you ever expect me to say no to you?" He says with infamous smirk on his face making Betty's heart race. 

"It wouldn't go down well if you did" she replies seeing him start to twirl his one curl on his forehead. 

It dropes over his eyes and she uses her hand to try make it sit better her neck flushes as she sees his eyes not watching her hand but her face. 

"Perfect" she whispers as it sits as it usually does. 

He laughs lightly. "Perfect? That isn't a word anyone has used for me or anything associated with me"

Betty having a personal vendetta against the word hates whne it is used for her but she can't help feeling like that is what he is. 

"Well more people should" she chuckles lightly. 

Jughead's gaze draws away from her face as she hears footsteps behind her. She turn around to see Kevin phone in hand.

"Kev" she says stopping him and he looks up. 

"I was just about to text you Veronica says to go back now I phoned a cab already" he then says slipping the phone into his jacket pocket. 

"Yeah she phoned" Betty says watching Kevin smile at Jughead. 

"I'll go wait out there for the cab, nice meeting you Jughead" she says quickly before walking off. 

"So i'll see you tomorrow then?" He asks and her face lights up.

"Yeah, are you still heading home now?" She sees his face tense up.

"Yeah I am there is no reason for me to be there" hr smiles sweetly to her. 

"Text me when you get home" she asks quietly as she sees the headlights of a car. 

"Yeah I will just so you know i'm home safe and sound" he teases turning his head slightly as they hear a car door open. 

"Good" Betty says before Kevin shouts on her. 

She walks forward. "Bye Juggie" 

"Bye Betts...and just so you know I like the nickname coming from you best" Betty smiles brightly and gives him a small wave before rushing down the stairs. She wishes she could stick a big one finger up to Sabrina but that was much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God I am so sorry for this wait!! I can't believe it took me this long to get over writers block I just could not get over it.  
> It has also been a crazy busy week so I'm surprised I even had the time to get this done.  
> Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!  
> I'm so thankful for the comments and the feedback I live it and once life is a little less crazy I promise more regular updates.  
> Also I know it's terrible but like three more ideas for new fics that are all 'enemies to friends to lovers' have come to mind but I need to get further forward with the ones I have got first!  
> Thank for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 

 

Betty is sitting up in her bed with Kevin on her phone speaking away through face time, showing her a tux for a wedding he is going too.

"I mean I feel like this one is looking to flashy as if I'm trying to impress someone which I'm not!" Betty nods silently sighing as he shows her the next. 

She could be doing a lot more than this and she could be actually concentrating on what he is saying but her mind just travels to Jughead. 

Everything he says is just on replay constantly in her mind and she isn't complaining. 

It's a week after the party and he was really vunerable infront of her. She keeps thinking about the look in his eyes when he admitted he thought was scared he frightened her, compared when he was flirting with her earlier that night. 

His pupils where blown and lust filled. She felt great as he looked at her, she wants his gaze on her. She can't help but shiver as she remembers their lips being close and his body gently pressed up against hers. 

She never realised how close they must have been at the time and she bites her lip at the thought. 

"Betty!" Kevin's shout brings her back. 

"Sorry what were you saying?" He groans at her then carries on explaining but Betty dosen't pay anymore attention. 

Later that afternoon she is wondering aimlessly around the trailer trying to occupy herself but Hotdog's bark brings her to the front door peering out. 

She looks at Jughead's trailer seeing the door open and Hotdog rolling around. 

Betty thinks maybe Hotdog managed to open the door and got out with Jughead not realising. 

So, she heads out whistling on Hotdog. 

She picks Hotdog up taking him inside.

“Jug?” She called out lowering Hotdog onto the floor. 

“Jughe...” she stops herself when she hears water running and some mumbles. 

He’s in the shower. 

She looks round in panic. Does she just leave or does she stay and wait it out?

She's been thinking too much about him, too much about things she shouldn't be to see him out the shower without becoming flustered. 

He's in there naked. The thought makes Betty press her lips together in an attempt to ignore it but it dosen't go away so easily. 

The water turns off and she hears footsteps on the tiled floor.

"Shit! Hotdog come here" she says as she runs down the narrow corridor. 

She had to get so she wouldn't look like a creep inside his home for no reason. 

"Hotdog!" She hisses as she stops beside a door letting out a small bark. 

"One sec hotdog" she hears Jughead call through the door. 

Betty stops and looks towards the door should she just sprint, run for it praying he dosen't catch her. 

"Shush Hotdog christ I'm...Betty?" She jumps round and gasps realising he only has a small white towel round his lower torso. 

She gulps and shakes her head as he picks up hotdog. 

"You here for any reason other than to stare?" He sniggers looking at her with a smirk. 

Betty dosen't even attempt to avert her eyes she just stares a little more pressing her lips together smiling shyly. "I... Hotdog he... got out I brought him back" his tattoo strikes her attention and she ends up looking directly at it.

"I could have sworn I locked that door" he mutters patting Hotdog. 

"Are you not working today?" Betty asks seeing him place down Hotdog gently. 

"Yeah I am but I am working later tonight" she looks down when he replies trying to avoid embarrassing herself anymore. 

"You already work so late though?" She says patting down her sweater as he walks back into the bathroom.

"It's extra money Betts I gotta take what I can get" he tells her from the bathroom. 

He reappears with sweatpants on now and she swears he just keeps getting more attractive if it's even possible. 

"You want some coffee?" He asks her walking past. 

Betty nods and let's her eyes roam over his bare back. "Uh...I yeah please" 

"You know I woke up to a friend request on Facebook today from your friend Kevin" Betty winces. Damn him! He had to go and do that. 

"Oh yeah?" Betty chokes out, mentally cursing Kevin. 

"Yeah, and I seen something on his page. Remember when you went on that date?" Betty's mouth hangs open. Kevin posted a picture of them at Pops the night they went there. She told him it was an ex and infact it wasn't at all. 

"I...I mean it wasn't a date as such" she mutters letting her eyes drop to the floor. 

"Uhuh...I don't think it could be a date if one is not attracted to the other or their gender..." Betty's eyes widen, he knows he's gay she can't lie her way out that way. 

"I.. I mean I never said... I mean I didn't...You know?" Betty chokes out looking across at him as she leans in the counter of the kitchen.

"No I don't know?" He smirks looking down at her. 

"I mean it was like a month ago... you know what does that matter... I must have just got... mixed up" he squints his eyes at her in question. 

"You got mixed up? Where did you get mixed up?-" he steps a little closer to her and stands more in front of her chest centimetres from touching. Betty desperately tries to avoid looking at him directly but she can't help it. "-the part where you told me you went out with an ex? Or you know the part you told me it was a date? Or the fact you failed to mention you lied?" 

Betty shakes her head slightly and realises their bodies are very close together and she is completely flushed either from her own embarrassment or his body heat. 

Betty swallows loudly. "I just...i-" in an ideal world she would just tell him straight up that she is falling hard for him and she wants to be with him in all meanings, but she is Betty the nervous shy little girl who has only a little if not none self-confidence. 

"So why Betty? Why lie about something... like that?" He places a hand behind her on the counter and stares directly into her eyes. 

Betty's mouth opens to say something to defend herself but she can't. When he is looking at her with the same eyes as he did at the party she feels a rise in confidence. 

He knows the truth. She can tell easily by the way he is pushing her to tell.

"I...Wanted to make-" she sees a smirk tug more at his lips and she keeps her eyes there. "-make you jealous" 

"Now why would you want to do that?" Betty lools away feeling a strange mix of emotions stir up inside of her. Was it guilt? Maybe attraction? Maybe emabrrassment?

“I was...jealous” she breathes out quietly in disbelief she was admitting it. 

“Of what Betty?”

“You and Toni” she whispers it so quietly she is suprised he can even hear it.

“Why?” He is answering her so quickly she can hardly register her thoughts, words are just continously slipping from her tongue. 

“I...i didnt like...I...Toni being there with...you” she swears his smirk grows even bigger. 

“What did you think we were doing?” Betty sees his bare chest heaves up and down gently and she cant help but imagine her hands on him. 

“I...I don’t know...I just didn’t want you...you to be alone with...her or...any other girl” her voice is so quiet she can hardly hear it herself. She still hated that idea. It sickned her. 

She wanted to be the only girl who is with in anyway even if that sounds dangerously possessive. 

If she even thinks about another girl being this close to him she has to distract her thoughts as she frightens herself.

“Were...were you jealous?” She asks before he can respond. The response takes him back as she can see the surprise on his face. 

“Why would...would I give you that satisfaction?” He smiles to her. 

She feels confident as she hears him stutter. “Because I know you were so whatever you say won’t change the fact I know it” 

He scoffs laughing lightly. “Where’s all this confidence coming from? I thought I was the one making you...nervous?” As he soaks she feels fingers graze her lower back. 

She smiles and looks down. “What are you nervous for Juggie?...Am I getting to close to the truth?” When she looks up his eyes are plastered to her face. 

“What truth? That I was jealous? I thought you knew that already?” She simply rolls her eyes. 

She didn’t know what truth she meant. Maybe the fact they both are obviously above the friends level? Or maybe the fact she knows he likes her? 

“Maybe there are more truths you just don’t know yet” Betty feels herself smirk and he looks down between them with a small smile ghosting his lips. 

“Why were you jealous Jug?” She asks tired of not getting the straight answer. 

He shakes his head gently. “No no Betty Cooper you are not getting any confessions from me” 

She exhales suddenly feeling his fingers still on her lower back. “You have some confessions to make Jones?” 

“To some extenet you could say so” he laughs lightly. 

There is a small momet of silence and Betty’s afraid he is going to move from standing so close. 

“You know i get it now-“ he starts staring at her eyes. “-my dad used to tell me, when i was little that i used to look at you like you hung the moon and the stars...he would tease me constantly he said ‘keep looking at Betty like that and she’ll start getting you on your knees, worshipping her like so royalty’...i never understood it...till now"

They dont lose eye contact as he talks. Betty feels her heart rate increase quickly when he is talking and she swears she has never payed more attention to someone speak in her life. 

“You...you...i you used to...” Betty dosent even know herself what she is trying to say, his furrowed eyebrows make it clear he dosent either. 

“I mean how...why did it take you so long to figure out what he meant?” She then asks trying to give herself some clarity of thoughts. 

He sighs smiling shyly. “I just had some realisation to what is to look to someone...and just...i dont want to sound cheesy but like your seeing the...whole world”

Betty stares at him more intensely. Did he just call her his world? Was she reaching a little far? Maybe? 

How can one boy be so many things at once.  
He's cute and sexy but also sweet and charming. He can be a complete pain in the ass and sarcastic along with being confident but he is secretly frightened of himself. 

Betty’s mouth opens as he smiles down to her. “Who did you have to look at to get that clarity?” 

“Same person i had to look at when i was a kid” he breathes out. 

Betty swears all the air in her lungs defleat. It’s like the whole world has just stopped. She can feel her whole face and body throbbing in heat as his face inches closer to hers. 

She slightly licks her lips and she sees a small smile cover his face when she does. 

His hand comes to rest on her lower back and she feels his finger tips pressing in. 

When his head tilts to the side she gulps and sees his lip quivers nervously. 

She feels his breath cover her face and her eyes close but her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks.

The anticipation is killing her. Her heart is beating out her chest and she hears throbbing in her ears. 

She leans forward a little hopefully to meet his lips half way.

A loud buzzing sound takes over the sounds in her ears. 

She tries to ignore it and leans forward more trying to grasp on to something infront of her but she soon realises there was nothing there. 

Jughead clears his throat and Betty opens her eyes seeing him holding her ringing phone infront of her. 

“No...no” she whispers under her breath trying to lean forward more. 

She has never been that close to someone and she needed it back. She needed him back, ghosting her lips with his, his fingers pressing into her back with his toned bare chest pressing against her. 

“Betty dont sound so distraught these moments can happen twice” he smirks confidently. She smiles shyly at him with a dazed look in her eyes, then she looks at the contact showing up on her phone as she takes it from him into her hand. 

“It’s my mum” she groans out answering it. 

He smiles to her then moves beside her pouring himself coffee. 

“Hi mum” she says flatly. 

“Betty! Betty! Polly has gone into labour get to the hospital! Can you...Um yeah get your dad okay!" And with that her mum has hung up in a shocked Betty. 

"Crap my sister's in labour!" She exclaims causing Jughead to jump spilling his coffee. 

"I need to get my dad! I need to...Um...I need to get there!" She paces the kitchen looking worringly round the trailer trying to focus on her thoughts. 

"Hey hey Betty!" Jughead says taking her hands trying to get her to stop pacing. 

"You have time okay? You need ride? I'll take you to get your dad okay?" His thumbs trace her palms and she takes deep breaths. 

She nods her head and squeezes his hands. "Yeah yeah please" 

"Yeah okay" he says shaking her hands gently. 

Betty just starts walking forward keeping a hold of one of his hands leading him out the trailer. 

"Betty wait! Um I mean I can't leave in just sweatpants.." he gestures with the other hand up and down himself and Betty flushes bright red. 

"God I'm so sorry" she mumbles shaking her head. 

"Just give me a sec" he says before running off down the corridor. 

Betty goes outside and opens the door of his truck tapping her feet nervously trying to calm herself. 

She can't believe Pokly is going into labour. 

She hasn't even been able to keep track of her sisters pregnancy. She hasn't been there for her. 

Her thoughts are broken by the knock of the car window. 

Jughead then opens the door now in his leather jacket and flannel. 

"We aren't taking the truck we'll go on my bike" he offers his hand to get her out the car. 

"Your bicycle?! We don't have time for thaf!" She exclaims staying in the car. 

He gives her a deadpanned expression. 

"My motorcycle! It's quicker come on" he pulls her out the door and takes the cover off his bike. 

"Jug hell no I'm not getting on that!" She says letting go of his hand. 

He passes her his helmet and starts taking off his jacket. 

"Put these on" he grunts as he kneels down adjusting something on the bike. 

Betty obliged quickly. She is in too much of a rush to care. 

She smiles as she likes the jacket on. It has his distinctive smell, fresh linen and cigarettes. She hugs it round her body tightly swaying side to side just taking in it's warmth. This might be her weakness.

If this was under any other circumstances she would appreciate this moment more. 

He straddles the bike and starts it patting the space behind him for her.

"Is this safe?" Betty asks getting on uncertainly. 

"I wouldnt still be here if it wasn't" he tells her. "You on?" 

"Yeah yeah" she wraps her arms around his middle and squeezes as the bike starts. 

"Shit Jug not so fast" she complains nuzzling her face into his back. 

"Betty i'm not even going twenty miles yet" he calls as he starts going faster. 

Betty holds onto him tighter and she swears they are speeding now. 

When the bike slows down she lifts her head to rest on his shoulder peering over him. 

The bike stops and she realises they are at her dad's work. 

"Come on you better go get your dad" he pats her leg and she lets go hesitantly, then he helps her off the bike. 

She takes off the helmet and leaves it on the bike looking at him as he nods in the direction of the garage.

She nods to him then starts running. 

"Dad!" She shouts causing some heads to turn as she walks in.

"Betty?" She hears him call back from under a car. 

"Dad! Polly... she is in labour... we gotta go!" She is breathing heavily. Her dad rolls out from under the car. 

"Crap! Yeah yeah let's go!" He jumps up and his boss waves him off. 

He runs to the car and Betty looks back to find Jughead getting into his jumpsuit for work. 

She smiles over to him just taking him in but she shakes her head to try focus. 

She takes a step forward but then stops and looks over her shoulder looking to him as he turns to a car beside him. 

She presses her lips together and her chest heaves. 

She walks over quickly turning him round with hand on his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek as a thank you, then running away head down with flushed cheeks like a six year old. 

When she arrives to her dad's car she slips in with her dad immediately starts the car. 

He looks over to her as they turn out of the garage. 

"Betty you didn't give that boy back his jacket"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
> I promise now that things are not as hectic anymore that I will be able to focus more and hopefully push through any writers block.  
> Thank you so much for all feedback and comments all are appreciated!!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's alot shorter than others but in just trying to get the tensions boiling!  
> Thank you for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 

Her sisters labour is painful and exhausting not only for Polly but for all her family. 

Even as they stand in the ward her mum and dads fighting carries on, in the end causing Polly to tell them to get out. 

Betty stays with her sitting by her side as she sleeps. 

When they leave in the morning Betty is asked to stay at her mums house for a couple nights to help with babies. 

She can't say no. In some sense she dosen't want to and she does at the same time, only for the babies. 

She has held Jughead's jacket close to her all the time. Either it is in her lap as she feels the embroidered snake on the back or she cover herself with it- or she has worn it a couple times, she won't lie that she even took some pictures in it. 

She would keep it if she knew he didn't want it back but he needs it. 

She takes the week off school to help Polly and her mum and by Friday she is exhausted. 

Her dad picks her up when he comes round to see the babies eventhough his grudge against them as not subsided he manages to warm to them. 

"They are beautiful aren't they" Betty says as they near the trailer park. 

"They sure are" he replies quietly with a smile. 

He only drops her off at home before he is racing off to another shift of work leaving Betty once again alone. 

She won't lie having been round her mum and sister and her niece and nephew really had made her feel whole again. 

She didn't realise how much she missed a full house. 

She immediately goes to lay in her bed. Leather jacket laying next to her as she traces the snakes on it. 

This could be her last night with it. He could come by tomorrow asking for it back. 

And as much to Betty's disliking that is exactly what happens. 

Her dad is working a night shift at the garage since the storm outside is leading to more accidents especially at night. 

Jughead shows up at around ten standing at her door grey jumper on, no beanie and skinny ripped jeans. 

Do people just gradually get better looking the more you look at them? Is that how it works? Betty asks herself as she opens the door. 

"I see you have beat me to my question" she looks to the leather jacket in her arms and shrugs. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Betty darts her head up at his question, was she looking that disappointed? She thought she was only feeling it in her head. 

She shakes her head and slowly hands him the jacket. 

But before he fully has it in his hands she brings it back into her chest.

"Do you really need it back?" He laughs lightly at her question as she ushers him inside. 

"I do need it back and it was never yours to keep. The serpents have been wondering where the hell it has been all week. I had to tell them I lost it" She dramaticly sighs dropping the jacket into his hands. 

 

"So how is sister and the babies? Did everything go okay?" Betty misses the warmth of the jacket in her arms she had gotten so used to it. 

His questions make her feel lonely once again as she feels the lingering feeling of loneliness creep back up on her. 

She can't sleep her knowing that it's just her again. 

"Can...Can you stay here tonight? I know you probably don't want to but...I could really do with some-your... company" He has an amused smile on his face now throwing the leather jacket on to himself. 

 

Berty missed seeing him in it. She smiles shyly looking him up and down. 

"I'll stay yeah" 

Betty ends up then leading him through to her bedroom instead of staying in the living room. 

She settles into bed even though she is in jeans and T-shirt still. 

"So your sister she okay? You didn't answer before when I asked" he practically the himself on to the bed rolling on his side to speak to Betty who was perched up against her headboard. 

"Yeah yeah she's great...The twins are so precious they kinda restore your faith in the world...They are beautiful" she looks at his sincere small smile on his face as she describes the babies.

"I'm glad she would have been so pleased. How about your mom?" She immediately sighed pressing her lips together. 

"She was just my mom, always over thinking and worrying, her and my dad fought through most of labour... didn't make it any easier on Polly" she laughs humourlessly but he only nods understandingly. 

"Yeah that couldn't have been easy...I uh...I actually spoke to your dad at my shifts this week" Betty's eyes widen and she raises her eyebrows as he looks at her. 

"What?" He laughs lightly. 

"Why were you speaking to my dad? I mean what on earth did you's even talk about" He shrugs and then sits up on the bed cross legged. 

"He thanked me for running you there and then he mentioned you still had my jackets -didnt mention the serpents though which is different from how my usual conversation go with people- also we both like Cadillacs and both happen to be big fans of his daughter, he asked me how you were getting on at school I left out the part where you blackmailed me" she rolls her eyes but still laughs. 

Who is she kidding? She can only now picture him acting so polite and kind to her dad but had her cornered in his kitchen inching in to kiss her, days prior. 

"What's so funny? I like your dad he's nice" Betty smiles at him shyly. At least he is sucking it up to her dad. 

"He won't be so nice if he finds you in my bed tomorrow" he raises one eyebrow at her comment and she looks down hiding her embarrassment. 

"Your lucky I'm free tonight I don't think I will be for a while" Betty shakes her slightly. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"What-what why?" She can't register a full sentence to come out her mouth. 

"I...Um well I gotta go see my mum for a couple nights" Betty gulps. She has gotten so used to seeing him every week, near enough every day and now he is literally going to be away in a different city. 

"How long?" Betty asks quietly. He grunts as he moves up to sit beside her. Both on them back on her headboard along with there legs crossed at the ankles. 

"Around a week it could be extended depending on JB" she takes JB is his sister's nickname so she nods and fiddles with her fingers. 

"What about hotdog?" She asks eyes glued to her twitching hands. 

"Sabrina has him she offered last night when she came to my work" Betty loses all train of thought. No. Sabrina can't wriggle her way in this way. 

"You know I would have if you had asked me" she knows he is smugky smiling. 

"Betty-of course I know that she just happened to offer like ten minutes after I heard I wasn't really thinking" she turns her head up to look at him seeing that exact smug smile she imagined. 

Betty was about to speak when she seen him shrug of his jacket then his hands grip the hem of his sweater and she watched him take his shirt off eyes widened and mouth open. 

"I just don't wanna sleep in a sweater and skinny ripped jeans or the leather jacket, is that okay?" Betty nods not even fighting the blush covering her face as he stands up. 

She turns her head looking in the mirror beside her.

She tries not to look at him but as soon as she hears his belt unclasping she couldn't help it. 

She bites her lip watching him shimmy out of his jeans. 

"You know Betts just cause your looking at me in a mirror dosen't make it any better" She averts her eyes down to her lap. 

She needs to get dressed herself. 

"I...I am I will be back...Just going to get dressed or-undressed...Wait! No I mean i...god" she looks down jumping off the bed grabbing her pyjamas from the previous night on the floor. 

She shuts the bathroom door looking in the mirror and she realises she has never seen herself more flustered. 

God, she just stared at him as he pulled his trousers down that is just preverted. 

She knows he done it on purpose. He slept fine well in jeans last time. 

Betty looks down at the pyjamas in her hands and a thought came to her head that she was going to regret. 

She strips off her hoodie standing in her pink lacy bra and quickly gets her jeans off and slips on the shirts she wore last night. 

If he could tease so could she. It's plain knowledge. 

She slips out the bathroom lingering at her bedroom door. 

He is about to see her in her bra. Is this a good idea? Probably not. 

She opens the door slowly revealing Jughead standing at her mirror looking at his side. 

Betty walks in and she realises he is so lost in thought that he hasn't noticed her. 

She looks at his side eyes widening at the tattoo of a simple crescent moon. 

He is tracing it with his hand and she then sees a huge scar running right through it. 

"Is that new?" She squeaks out immediately feeling extremely exposes as his eyes fall on her. 

He stares blankly at her then a smile tugs at his lips, more of a smirk really. 

He swallows and takes one last look in the mirror before sitting on the edge of her bed. 

"Yeah I got it a couple nights ago. Toni did it" she smiles seeing him blushing even in the dark room. 

"Why a moon?" She slowly walks over placing her top she decided against on her dressing table. 

His eyes catch her again mouth opening as if to speak but no words come out. 

"I... erm hmm sorry i-what did you say?" She smiles quickly before crossing her arms round her stomach. 

"I asked why the moon?" She quietly says seeing eyes longer on her chest. 

"I...Uh no reason mainly to hide the scar" Betty furrows her eyebrows, what a lie. The scar is shown so clearly. 

"But the scar is hardly hidden?" She questions with one singular raised eyebrows. 

"Toni should have done it bigger then" he shrugged beginning to lie in bed. 

Betty can't help her wondering thoughts, there conversation about his crush on her when she was younger. He looked at her like she hung the moon and the stars. Is there some symbolism to that? Is it for her? 

Betty looks down upon him rolling over to his side and his hand coming down to rest on the pillow.

"Your going to sleep?" She asked eyes roaming over his body when he attempts to pull the dovet over him but Betty's weight stops it. 

"Yes I'm really tired" he mumbles into the pillow causing Betty to frown. 

"I don't care! I-we aren't gonna see each other for like two weeks" she exclaims seeing his smirk forming. 

"Don't tell me you are going to miss me Betts" He teases coming to sit up cross legged on her bed. 

"Well-yeah...We see each other everyday" she flushes as she shrugs fiddling with the hem of her short shorts. 

"I haven't seen you for a week" he laughs lightly making her turn round to smile at him. 

"That's different...I was in the same town" Betty sighs with a nervous smile. 

She dosen't want to seem to clingy but not seeing him for any length of time has been hard for her, she can only dread two weeks. 

"Betty does it ever occur to you that we don't really talk to each other as if we are- you know just friends?" Betty's eyes widen at his statement. Is this then finally going to talk about the unspoken thing she has most definitely been aware of for a long time now. 

"I-I do" she says quietly as he moves further up the bed. 

"Does it bother you?" Betty looks at his face he looks just as deep in thought as she did. 

Betty bites her lip and shrugs. "It can be frustrating" 

"Frustrating how?" He asks his eyes landing on her lips. 

Betty stays looking at his eyes but turns her body round to sit fully facing him. One leg resting on the bed infront of him. 

"Just that there is always some sort of...Tension or vibe maybe? I don't know how to- describe it but... we never address it" he nods his eyes finding hers again. She can't believe she is just willingly letting it out. 

"And of course- what happened you know...." She dosen't want to address the kitchen last week. The very thought makes her spine shudder now looking on to the very boy who cornered her to the kitchen counter teasing her whilst standing half naked in front of her. A kiss was so close but the universe made it again possible for any breakthrough to happen..

"In the kitchen?" He replies smugly gaining a playful swat from Betty on his shoulder. 

"That-that got intense pretty quickly" he then said more seriously gaining an approving smile from Betty. 

"Just so you- you know i'm... far from complaining" Betty admitted quietly thinking back to how flushed together there bodies where.

"I shouldn't have told you about when I was younger that- god that seems creepy now" Betty shakes her head seeing his embarrassed teethy grin as he sucked his head. 

"It's not creepy" she said quickly causing him to look up still supporting that smile. "I like it"

"Like what?" Jughead asked making Betty realise she is starting at his tattoo. 

"Jug what does that tattoo really mean?" Betty looks up at him deliberately through her lashes batting them gently against her cheeks with a small smile. 

He exhales shakily looking at a her eyes and could cut this tension with a knife. 

"Betty I-uh- I..." 

"Betty Cooper!" 

"Huh what?" Betty chuckles as he looks behind her at the door. 

"That wasn't-" 

"Betty hey where you at I got a girl crisis" that definitely was not Jughead Betty's eyes widen immediately at the realisation that no other than Veronica lodge was making her way into her home. 

"Holy crap okay i uh I will be back stay here- Fuck!" Betty bounces of the bed frantically and swingsthe door open running her flushed nearly half naked body down the corridor. 

"Veronica what the hell are you doing her?!" She breathes out looking at her black haired friend. 

"I text you like ten times I need some girl talk I just no to sex with Archie and I don't think it's going down to well" She mutters slipping her shoes off. 

"Well I didn't really get your texts I wasn't expecting you at all that's why I am so indecent" she signal to her body and Veronica just sniggers taking a step forward and stepping on a shoe. 

"Uh Betty when do you wear- Holy shit there's a boy here!" Veronica exclaims picking up the Bkack converse Jughead had left at the door. 

Betty's mouth opens in disbelief she was going to try avoid this at all costs. 

"I can't deal! Oh my god is he in your bed?!" Veronica walks over and outs the shoe to Betty's chest causing her to grasp on to it. 

"Wait wait is it... Jughead?" Veronica whispers with an ear-to-ear grin. 

Betty dosen't respond she didn't even know how too. 

"It is! Fuck me Betty Cooper you little minx" Veronica punches her cheeks causing Betty to drop the shoe between them. 

"Veronica shut up he might hear you" Betty says feeling herself becoming increasingly nervous. 

Betty walks over and closes the door and she gestures for Veronica to sit on a stool at the kitchen counter. 

They both turn there heads as they hear a door open along the hallway. 

"Betty?" Betty's heart jumps at the raspy voice as she sees him walk out the room. 

"Yeah-wait wait...Where are you going?" Betty notices the fact he now has his jeans and socks on along with his sweater and jacket in hand, oblivious to Veronica still being here. 

"I-uh I just got a call from my dad- holy shit I'm sorry I didn't know you where still here! I heard a door close I just assumed.." he quickly pulls his sweater on his face flushing red causing the Veronica to giggle behind Betty. 

"Oh no no don't worry- I really don't mind" Veronica teases causing Betty to instantly glare at her from looking across her shoulder. 

"I'm really sorry I gotta just go...Listen if your still up by the time I get back I'll come back here... but don't wait up" hr then scurries for his shoe stalling when he finds it discarded on the floor away from his other. 

Betty nods as he slips on his jacket. "Promise to come back if you can?" She says quietly grabbing his forearm as he opens the door. 

He smiles down at her and Betty bites her lip cursing whatever force that broke there time apart. 

"Of course yeah yeah- I'll see you later okay?" And he leans down to press a kiss to her cheek making Betty squeeze his arm in suprise. 

"Yeah- yeah okay" she squeaks out as he leaves. 

She watches him mount his bike slipping his helmet off leaning against against the door frame. 

She closes the door as the bike starts with a giddy Veronica smiling suggestively at her. 

"Out with it then V.." Betty groans walking to the couch. 

"I mean Kevin mentioned he was handsome but my god the guy has a good bod and tattoos everyone failed to mention that?!" She exclaimed making Betty throw herself down on couch to lie face down. 

"So that's how you knew his name Kevin opened big mouth" She mumbles into the couch. 

"He did however fail to mention he was a member of the serpents" Betty turns her head to the side so she can look at Veronica. 

"Yep come on hit me with your best judgemental remarks" Betty sighs rolling her eyes. 

"No no I won't judge he seems incredibly sweet and the leather jacket really does it for me but I can expect you will feel a little differently since he just left mid sexy times" Veronica chuckles walking over to sit on the coffee table. 

"Shut up there has been no sexy times he was just gonna stay the night... we have done it before" Betty sighs her head once again against the couch. 

"Wait seriously you's haven't like kissed or anything? But you's were sleeping topless in a bed together and obviously this isn't the first time?" Veronica questions crossing her leg over her other. 

"Yes I know- and I do have a bralete on V...But yeah that kiss on the cheek is the closest we have been to anything more" Betty texts her head on her arms so her voice dosen't get lost in the couch. 

"Well since we are on that topic... what I said about Archie earlier- what I need advice on..." Betty nods looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"I said no to sex with him and he didn't get angry or anything he accepted it pretty well maybe his ego was a little hurt- I don't know but then he said 'it's not like we could both do better anyway' and it just kinda made me think about well... what he was even saying- what do you think he means by it?" Betty looks at her worried friend fiddling with her plaid skirt resting on her thighs.

"That's just Archie's inflated ego speaking" Betty tells her propping her head up on her arm that is bent by the elbow.

"But I don't think it is...I mean does it mean he is settling for me? Does he think I'm settling for him?" Betty shakes her head and sits up. 

"V if you and Archie are truly happy together then you's aren't settling for something- believe me, you guys deserve a greater thing than what most high school relationships end up like... and that is exactly what you have" Betty grabs her hands for reassurance and that earns a smile. 

"Are you meant to have so many of these... second thoughts?" Veronica scoffed. 

"I'm not expert but I think it is just natural" Betty shrugged feeling Veronica's while body relax. 

"Thanks B and I am truly sorry for barging in" Betty blushes and looked at the ground thinking of the look on Jughead's face before she did. 

"But I will get out your hair now so when James Dean returns he will be all yours" Veronica let go of Betty's hand and stood up. 

"It's okay you don't have too" Betty tells her standing up aswell. 

Veronica raises her well kept dark eyebrow. "No no it's okay I'll gladly leave and phone Kevin on the way to his to share your dirty secret with him" 

Betty groans and sits down again resting her head on the back of the couch. "Sure sure go ahead" 

Veronica laughs as she slips on her dainty heels before opening the door. 

"Berty please keep me updated this is the most entertaining thing in my life! - chow for now B" She teased before slipping out. 

"Bye" Betty light-heartedly says as the door closes. 

She then lets out a long sigh and gets up again go find a hoodie to slip on. 

She ends up staying in her bedroom twiddling her thumbs staring at her alarm clock waiting for the minutes to pass. 

It gets to midnight and she has a pretty types text to Jughead sitting on phone. 

'I know you said not to wait up but I can't help it' 

Her thumb hovers the end button until it presses down making her let out a breath of relief. 

She sits, her tired eyes glued to her phone patiently waiting for his reply. 

She finally decided he won't respond so she places her phone down on her bedside table. 

 

The next time her eyes open there are lips pressed to the back of her shoulder and strong arms coming round her. 

Her immediate shock calms as she sees the familiar black locks when she turns her head to look over her shoulder. 

She decides he is sound enough for her to completely turn round so she facing him. 

She does as slowly and gently as she can but stirs him enough for his hand to snake down low on her back as she anxiously drops a leg across his torso. 

She then shuffles herself closer to his chest so her head is laying on the same pillow.

"Baby stop moving" Betty freezes as she hears the raspy sleepy voice speak. Baby? He said baby she knows her did. 

She does stop moving. Everything in her body stops moving. Her heart is skipping more beats than she count on both hands. 

She finally works up the courage to look at him, knowing he called her such a love-filled name. His face is so close and half of it is so far in the pillow you can hardly make it out. 

She dosen't know how long she spent staring it isn't until his hand comes to rest dangerously low against her back that s shock to her body makes her hand rest on his chest. 

She slowly snaked it round so she is hugging him but keeps her eyes on his face as she does. 

He sighs loudly causing Betty to panic she woke him but his still restful closed eyes assure her that isn't the case.

 

An alarm is what wakes her fully up that morning. One she set for 6:30 just incase her dad was to appear. 

She reaches her free hand over to turn it off and successfully doing this makes her smile contently as she feels the warm body still clinging to her. 

"Time's it" he groans into her neck his eyelashes fluttering against her. 

"I-uh half six" she breathes out quietly settling back against him. 

He hums smirking against her chin and Betty knows of the increasing pace of her pulse as she looks down at him. 

She ends up closing her eyes again thoughtfully as she lest his warmth consume her. 

She could easily stay like this but knowing there luck her dad will walk through that trailer door in half an hour or even earlier than that. 

"Juggie" she gulps feeling her breath on her. 

"Mhmm" he mumbles his thumb now tracing a circle on her leg, that she didn't even know was there. 

"We gotta get up... as much as I don't want too" she confidently whispers quietly. 

"No no no" he replied sleepily. 

"We gotta I don't want my dad busting us we avoided that last time" he raises his head and rubs his eyes and Betty watches in admiration of his bed head. 

"Urghhh.... fine" he sits up Betty's leg still perched on his lap as he turns round. 

"What time did you get here last night?" She asks motivating herself to sit up bringing her leg from his lap to under her. 

"Uhh must have been around three" he said through his fingers as his head was resting his hands. 

"You must be shattered" she leaned seeing the tiresome expression as he looks to her with a lazy smirk. 

"I seriously am" he scoffed then settling back down. 

Betty looks at him now more awake she dosen't realise him looking back at her until he chuckles. "what you looking at?" He asked bringing a hand up to his hair. 

Betty blushes and shrugs. "You called me baby last night" she tells him quietly. She isn't so shocked that she says it, it's all she dreamed about after he called her it. 

He shakes his head still looking at her. "Nope, nope I-i didn't do that" he replied nervously.

Betty smiles down at him and moves herseld so she propped up on one arm her body facing him. 

"Unless you were dreaming about dirty dancing then I'm pretty damn well sure it was me you said it too" she was taken back by the smirk on her face. She never smirk her face felt weird from doing it. 

"That is my explanation it's a classic and i'm a movie buff although me dancing now that is a nightmare" Betty chuckles at his joke but still shakes her head. 

"No no I remember I was shuffling about and you said-" 

"Baby stop moving" he sighed slowly causing an unfamiliar stir inside Betty's stomach. 

"Yeah" she breathed out seeing a flush form round his neck. 

"I'm just sleep deprived" he muttered rolling over on to his side to hide his bashful smile. 

Betty smiled looking at his bare back and laughed lightly. She couldn't think of a better moment for something to happen. Something was cooking up inside of her and it just seemed so easy to pull him to her and kiss him. 

She reached a hand out to his shoulder blade and tugged gently. "Jug?" 

He rolled back over looking up at her. And now that vision in her head didn't seem so easy. 

"Yeah?" He yawned then stretched his back. 

She took a deep breath gaining a raised eyebrow from him in question if ehat she was about to do. She kept eye contact with him then licked her lips a little causing a small smirk on his lips to appear. She would roll her eyes if she wasn't so distracted. 

In a moment of confidence and some sort of glory her hand comes to res on his chest nearing his neck. 

"Betts.." he groaned slightly as her thumb traces a small vein unintentionally. It only fuels her fire more. 

She felt his hand come to rest on her hip, and that's when she knew it was exactly the right time to do it. 

She gulped as her eyes dropped from his finding their way to his lips instead.

She felt the gravitational push as she lowered her head and her eyes slowly closing just hoping she hits where she wants. 

Her nerves hit once she feels a faint breath cover her mouth. She still has time to pull back maybe he wanted to make the first move. Are theses the second thoughts Veronica always has? What if he- 

None of it matters as she feels a hand come up to rest on her cheek and come to rest on the roots of her hair. It's like her mind is just empty that until his lip push onto hers. 

She feels herself smile into his mouth as he cups her face a little tighter. 

She sighs through her nose feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions. She deepens the kiss not meaning to but he dosen't complain only accommdating it.

It's gentle but at the same time holds a more desperate feeling towards it an undeniable push and pull that they both have longed for. 

Her head tilts a little and she feels her body being pushed up a hand gripping on to her hip. 

He breaks the kiss momentarily resting his forehead on hers breathing heavily as she does the same watching his face. 

"That definitely feels like some sort of breakthrough right?" He tells her breathless his thumb coming to stroke her cheek. 

"Most definitely"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh long wait I know but I have been so indecisive on how I wanted the story to go. Firstly I didn't want then to kiss then I did so I rewrote it all then ended up hating so I left it cause I was frustrated so ended up writing to separate chapters one ending with them kissing after a fight but didn't want it to be like that so I took the first chapter and needed up with them kissing like this so....YAY slow burn is kinda over still got some relationship growth to go but next chapter in already in the progress and I like where it is going so YAY AGAIN.  
> Anyway I really appreciate all the kudos and comments and hits it really inspires me to carry on doing these knowing that people actually like the stories I'm writing even if my grammar sucks and my spelling sucks (again blaming my autocorrect and my fat thumbs on my phone keyboard) and thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :))


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

 

“Do you have to go so soon? You can’t spare a couple days?” 

“Betty-“

“Just like 48 hours?” Betty mumbles into leather that is sat on Jughead’s shoulder as she clings to him as they stand embraced in the freezing winter air of her front door. 

“I can’t I already paid for my bus ticket” he mutters into her hair. 

Betty huffs then moves her head so it’s laying upon his shoulder her face towards his neck. 

It’s been a couple days since they kissed and they hadn’t since but it had been a much different chemistry than ever. 

At school he even draped his arm along her shoulder at lunch and they sat on top of his car bonnet where most serpents could easily see them. 

She dosen’t know why he hadn’t kissed her again but it’s not like she helped the matter. She seen herself lean in a couple times but some sort of bubbling nerve always got the better stopping her before anything happens. 

“I’ll be back soon you’ll hardly notice I’m gone” he says into her hair as his finger come to sit at the back of her neck running the hairs there across his fingertips. 

Betty jumps back and looks back at him with raised eyebrows. “What do you mean I won’t notice your gone? I spend 99 percent of my time with you!” 

He chuckles lightly biting his lip. “It’s going to be a week at the most we can live off phone calls till then” 

“It’s not the same” she groans quietly before her lips are crushed by his. 

She then closes her eyes as she registers what is happening sighing into it when he pulls her closer to him. 

She boldly grabs the lapels of his large jacket in an attempt to bring him closer but soon realises any closer and it would just be an awkward situation, but it causes him to smirk so she prides herself on it. 

When there is a need to pull away for air she couldn’t tell how long they had stayed like that. 

Betty pouted immediately after causing him to throw his head back. 

“God Betty can you not look at me like that you are slowly persuading me to stay and I can’t” he muttered back in what she can only guess is an attempt to get her hand which is glued on to his chest away. 

“Fine Fine I know” she sighed dropping her hands from him being then to wrap round herself. 

“I really do have to go now okay?” He said slinging his backpack into his back which was previously placed beside his feet. 

“Yes” Betty mumbled. 

This was harder than she thought she shouldn’t have let herself get so accustomed to him she would handcuff him to her right now if she could. 

He smiles at her and smiles back as he strokes down the stairs. 

“Promise you’ll call” she says when he reaches the bottom. It doesn’t do her any justice to actually bring with him but at least knowing she will expect a call from him will make it a little easier. 

“I will Betts every night” she sighs and smiled at him lovingly knowing he was miss the unmistakeable look of admiration on her face. 

She dosen’t even know how to describe what her feelings are. Their exchanged smiles now seemed more intense than the kissed they shared minutes ago. 

‘I love you’ is what she wants to call out to him. 

And that thought hits her like a ton of bricks.  
She loves Jughead. She loves him. 

Everything about him she loves. She could list all the reasons why. 

Seeing him then give her a small wave and walk off only to look back across his shoulder again before she can’t see him again as she still stands out on the porch. 

She rushes back inside to escape the cold and paces in thought. 

Was it too soon to say she loves him? After two kisses is that too soon? Do the kisses even have that much significance to how she is going to cope with feeling like this for him but not seeing him for a week? 

She sits silently on the couch cradling her legs in her arms rocking herself back and forth. 

He’ll be on his bus by now. He won’t get there till ten tonight. 

And then she won’t hear from him for the next 24 hours. 

If she does love him then she will tell him but she dosen’t want it over the phone. She wants it face to face. 

She smiles then thinking about it. They haven’t discussed what they are but a confession like that then she could only assume herself as his girlfriend. 

Will she tell his sister about her? Should she tell Polly about him? Will he tell his Mum he has a girl back home he is seeing? - before she even thinks it she kills the rides of telling her mother that would be disastrous. 

Maybe she should phone Polly ask her what she would do. Would she do anything? Is she supposed to do anything? 

Do you plan saying you love someone? 

Her mind is consumed with her thoughts for over that next few days and his phone calls don’t help. 

“Ha ha yeah that’s all I’ve done sat and watched musicals” he sarcastically tells her into the phone. 

“I believe you you don’t need to tell me” Betty teases back as she sat in her bed at 1:30am on now being on the phone for two hours with him. 

“But seriously though Juggie- how are things you keep asking me the questions” 

It’s true, he keeps ignoring her questions in regards to his family. Quickly dismissing them and asking her about how her day was - which couldn’t be more sweet and caring but she was worried with his lack of conversation. 

“Betts I’m just curious about how you are doing I already know how things are on my behalf so what’s the point repeating them” Betty rolls her eyes at that knowing he’ll be smugly smiling to himself. 

“But I don’t know how things are on your behalf so don’t you think it’s only in consideration that you tell me?” Betty aimlessly plays with her hair wrapping it round her fingers suddenly stopping when she hears more voices on the other end. 

The noises are loud and muffled through the phone. They sound angry and as if an argument is taking place.

“Juggie?” She says quietly only hearing his breathing through the phone before he goes silent and realise that he must have put her on mute. 

She gets up of her bed no longer feeling like she can’t stand still. 

She groans at the phone in her hand watching worryingly as the time increases of the call and there is no sound appearing. 

She still holds her eyes to phone but jumping when the noise of beeping rings in her ears signalling the call hung up. 

“No no no” she muttered frantically trying to call him back but the calls where immediately declined. 

She paced about her room after texting him: Are you okay?  
Please tell me you are okay?  
Please call me Juggie  
Are you okay??? 

She feels like crying in frustration this waiting to know if he is okay is killing her.

She waits up all night not being able to shut her eyes until she hears his voice or sees his words written in text. 

She is sat changed on her couch about ready to go to school when she hears the door being knocked on. 

She gets up slowly and makes her way to the door opening it only a little to then see Toni standing there with books in her hand. 

“Hey Betty I-“ 

“What are you doing here?” Betty snaps not realising how her tiredness must be effecting her. 

“Well I...Jughead sent me” she said causing Betty to swing the door open. 

“Is he here?! What- what do you mean?!” She shouts in panic realising how Toni is looking at her with raised eyebrows she can only assume she taken back by her shouting. 

“He called me last night- didn’t tell me why but told me I have to make sure you come to school today... and that you are okay” Betty shakes her head furrowing her eyebrows. 

“I don’t understand he...spoke to you?” Her voice quite and hurt. 

“Yeah he phoned me just out of the blue” Toni replies looking down at her books. 

“Why would he phone you and not me?” Betty mumbles under her breath more to herself than Toni. 

“He didn’t tell me what happened I just-“ 

“Yeah that makes two of us” Betty interrupted her harshly. 

“We can skip school it’s not that I care- he just did sound really worried” Betty just shook her head still confused. 

“Did he sound upset?”

“Betty all I know is that-“

“Was his voice shaky?” 

“Betty I can’t-“

“Did you hear any like loud angry voices in the background of the call?”

“No I don’t-“

“Was he scared?!”

“Betty! Jesus I don’t know okay!” Toni snapping brings Betty’s questioning to a stop. 

Betty shakes her head. “I’m sorry” 

“No no it’s okay I just - all I can tell you is that he sounded genuinely worried for you and that I need to make sure you are okay for him” Betty nodded and then went inside to grab her bag and phone. 

She looks down at her phone to see a message being indicated beside the app on her homescreen. 

She quickly presses it dropping her bad again to see him having text her. 

Jughead: I’m okay i’ll try call you later, I’m sorry for worrying you. 

She exhales shakily and bring the phone to her chest to try calm her overwhelming nerves. 

Maybe it’s just the sheer tiredness of being up all of last night or it’s the overwhelming relief of him being in contact with but she feels her eyes gloss up with tears. 

She doesn’t respond until she is at school later that day when she can actually figure out what to reply back. 

Betty: it’s okay I just needed to know you were safe or at least okay, what’s going on? 

After she sends it she can’t help but gulp resting her head against the wall as she sits on the ground eating her lunch beside Toni. 

This was the place she first spoke to Jughead on her first day and she smiles slightly at memory. 

Him calling her blondie and being a jackass to her and now she is in love with him. Not sleeping last night because she knew he wasn’t okay. 

He still isn’t okay. There is no way that nothing happened last night he is just avoiding telling her. 

 

She waits all night for him to call but nothing. No calls, no texts and no answer. She would give up if it were anyone else but no not him. 

She leaves him at least three voicemails pleading him to call her ending with her choking out her words. 

She contemplated calling Veronica or Kevin to vent but what would they know? 

How could they help? 

She only knows her own feelings and what Jughead means to her it would seem pointless to try explain it all to them now.

She ends up laying awake most of the night staring at the ceiling aimlessly trying to collect her thoughts. 

Why would he call Toni before her? It’s not even all jealousy that he phoned another girl over her it’s more the fact that after her attempts to phone him he couldn’t see how desperate she was.

He said he would call every night - who or what could have changed that? 

Whoever was with him that night obviously had something to do with it. 

But why would his mum and sister effect him speaking to her. 

None of it makes any sense. She frowns lot running her hands through her hair. 

A noise outside strikes right through her causing her to bolt out of bed. 

She quietly runs down the hallway to be met with a banging on the door. 

She looks to the clock on the wall seeing it at 2:30 in the morning. 

The banging on the door continues but then quiets when she turns the doorknob. 

Stopping in her tracks she realises she is opening her door to a stranger in the middle of the night. 

She creaks it open at first when the knocking comes back to see a leather jacket and combat boots. 

At the sight of the familiar beanie in the hand she swings the door open almost violently to met with a heavy breathing Jughead with red cheeks and a distraught look in his intense blue eyes. 

His hair is a mess but sexily so and her breath gets stuck in her throat when she sees him step closer dropping the beanie.

“Jughead” she breathes out in an overwhelming sense of relief and shock before his hands are quickly cradling her head and pushing his body up to her, sliding his lips passionately across hers. 

She responds eagerly missing him so much before she only can wrap her arms around his neck kissing him relentlessly. 

He pushes her slowly back into the trailer not losing any contact bringing one hand to her hip. 

She hears unfamiliar noises escape her lips realising she is sighing and moaning. 

She dosen’t mean it too but her tongue slips into his mouth earning a groan of him. 

She presses as close as possible angling her mouth perfectly to fit with his as his hand shaking slips under her shirt to feel her torso. 

She pulls away to gasp at the contact before immediately taking his mouth against hers again smiling.

It’s like an addiction she can’t stop and she can only assume he is the same until he pulls away leaving her heavy breathing and flustered still leaning forward. 

“Betty wa-wait” he says quietly looking into her eyes and his face is full of pain. 

Betty just holds on more to his neck trying regain the fire they had mere seconds ago. “Jug What? What’s wrong?” 

She pushes herself closer but his restraint when he looks down between them pressing his lips together. 

“Juggie your worrying me” she places her hands on his cheeks trying to coax him to look at her.

She hears him exhale through his nose before looking up his eyes pricked with tears. 

Her lip quivers at the sight then he looks right at her and gasps for air to speak.

“I don’t think you’ll ever want to...to talk or kiss me again...after what I’m gonna tell you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ I know I’m a disappointment!! I just can’t seem to write long, satisfying and exciting chapters when I have so much going on. Seriously I thought I would have plenty time for writing my fics but I don’t and it sucks I know!!  
> I can’t promise exactly when the next chapter will be up but it is half down but I really want it to be long for you guys invade it needs to tide you over for a little while.  
> Thank you so so much for being patient and comment as well I can’t tell you how much I appreciate every one of them. It’s 1 in the morning in the UK so I have wrote this with my eyes half closed on my tiny keyboard on my phone so grammar will be shit BUT Wednesday I plan to update all my fics again but going over them all and editing all mistakes before hand so if you want to reread then that’s a good idea.  
> Thank you again for reading this chapter (sorry it’s shitty) hope you relatively enjoyed it :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST

CHAPTER 13

 

 

“Jug...that-that is...I don’t understand i-“

“I lied about where I was going” he admitted shamefully dropping his head to look at the floor.

“Wha-what?” Betty says quietly suddenly filled with dread. 

“I had to go out of town to deal with serpent stuff and another gang I-I couldn’t tell you because I’m worried that I-we are being watched” Betty steps away from him then looking round the trailer with her lip quivering.

“Watched?” Betty asked quietly. 

He looks up then and Betty can see the utter guilt in his face but she can’t ignore his lie. 

“The night I stayed and I left when Veronica came...I was asked if I could take care of something-Betty you have to believe me that I didn’t know what was going to happen! Who or what I was going to face...” Betty curls her arms round her body holding herself as she fears what is going to happen. 

“And I...He was so quick I didn’t have any other choice” he choked out making Betty’s heart clench painfully in her chest. 

“When he reached in his pocket I thought it was for the money...but he-it wasn’t I panicked-“ he looks straight at Betty stepping forward making her swallow a gulp of dread stuck at the back of her throat.

“He shot Sweet Pea and I had one of my own...so I just did-I did it” Betty rushes to him as she dreaded his knees buckling and his hand cover his mouth as he looks away from her. 

Betty clutches on to him as she hears him choke on tears. 

“I never-never meant for- it didn’t mean to hit him in his head Betty I just shot at him as a threat hopefully just-just his foot?” Betty shuddered when she heard the words. 

He killed someone. 

She dosen’t know how long she stands there staring directing at his chest moving up and down so quickly. 

Her hands are still glued to his jacket trying to gain some sort of feeling but just like him she was numb. 

“Betty” Her head rises nervously as he says her name. 

“Because I did- that... me and sweet pea had to ask for help of a serpent....but she isn’t loyal to the serpents and asked for favours that I couldn’t bring myself to do. So, we had to threaten her and when I did...she mentioned you..." Betty feels her eyes still in her head and a similar panic of anxiety rises within her chest.

"Wha-me?" She says quietly looking into her eyes. 

"I-i didn't tell the serpents or anybody that I was dating you because I thought...It would protect you but -but Penny found out when I went into your trailer after that night and not my own one. She sent someone to watch over us ever since then" Betty shakes her head slightly in complete disbelief. 

To think that little over a week ago they shared there first kiss and Betty thought that we everything would fall into place for them.

"P-penny. What happened to her?" Betty asks quietly bringing her eyes down to Jughead's chest seeing his breathing only quickening. 

"We-we had to....Erm cut her from the serpents" Betty gives herself a questioning look as she sense his uneasiness. 

"How would you get her to do that?" Jughead's body tenses from the question. 

"We kidnapped her and I don't know the specifics but Tall boy made sure that the threat was made..." Betty looks up at him then with ehat feels like the most pained expression she has ever pulled.

"Betty...i-i'm so sorry" Jughead says pushing hair behind her eyes trying distract his eyes from overflowing with tears. 

Betty allows his hand to sit on her cheek but she makes no attempt to reach for him. 

She dosen't know what to say. She feels frozen with fear, but she can't decide if it is of him or the things he has done. 

Looking at him now, she knows she still loves him. But love can only make you oblivious to so much. 

"Jug I don't- I don't know.... what I'm meant to say" Betty admits quietly still clinging to herself trying to take the numbing pain of her being anxiety in her stomach.

"I know this will change alot - for you and your opinion of me... but I don't - I can't lose you" he suddenly raises his other hand to her other cheek and she cab see the painful tears that were previously only stinging his eyes running down his cheeks.

Betty feels her own tears on her cheeks only to be stopped by his hands. 

She dosen't eat to lose him. She would never break up with him over this. 

But, he isn't what she thought. 

"I..I can't" - Jughead steps closer as the words leave her mouth. - "I can't lose you either" he let's a shaky breath leave from his throat, some sort of relief is what Betty can only assume with the sad smile playing on his lips. 

She wants to kiss him but also run from him in fear. She inwardly fights these thoughts as she sees him finally smile to her and then sniff his tears away.

She needs to tell him that she is afraid. She knows he acted under extremely intense circumstances and if she had been in those situations ehat exactly would it have been that she done?

"But" she gulps out seeing his facial expressions change. "I- I don't think I can look at you the same way"

It's like she has just broken two hearts. His and her own.

She dosen't want this to be a break up. She would never want this to be the thing that ends them.

He stands even closer and presses his lips together ,trying to restrain himself from what seems like a sob. "Betts"- the nickname chokes out as a strangled whisper that Betty's heart can only clench in her chest too.

"I-i'm still me - I still-still adore you and I want to be with you... your all I have" Betty bites her lip in guilt as she sees herself slowly destroying the boy, tearing him down with everything he admits.

"Your all I want Betty" The one sentence is what makes Betty turn into a sobbing mess allowing herself to feel his touch and shake with fear.

It takes her a minute but she gains some strength. "I don't- never want- us to end because of this" she wipes at her eyes frantically whilst he holds her face stroking her cheeks.

"I'm not- breaking up with you....But I want some-some time - I need some time" she grabs onto the labels of his jacket trying to focus on the thick leather as she hears his shuddering nervous breath.

"What does-does that mean for us?" He asked quietly as he continued holding her face.

Betty shakes her head not knowing either what specifically she was wanting. "Head space" she replied after a uncomfortable pause.

"You-you don't want-to see me?" He asked his hands becoming looser on her face.

"I want to see you so bad it hurts Jug" Betty said looking up at him through her glassy year filled green eyes. "But -but looking at you and....The things that are going on- I'm afraid everything will implode on us if I can't deal with this right"

His hands fall from her face and he looks down with a clenched jaw.

She hasn't seen him looking this angry, especially not at her.

"I'm just gonna go" he muttered before turning trying to force Betty hands off his jacket.

"Wa-wait Juggie!" Betty said as her hands fell from his jacket and he neared the door.

He reached for the door opening it a little and looked at her.

"This is me beginning to give you your space Betty" he said the left closing the door gently in such a contrast to his previous attitude.

Betty stood in the trailer for what felt like an hour just silently crying not bothering to wipe her tears.

It wasn't a breakup.

But why did it feel like one.

 

The next week she dosen't see him at all. 

He dosen't show up to school, he is outside the trailer eventhough each night she sees his bedroom light on.

She feels her heart breaking as every second passes.

She has thought about how maybe it was a mistake to ask for space.

Deep down she knows that that would never work.

Facing him is what will save them now.

She dosen't register what she is doing until she picks up the phone pressing on his contact.

Just before she presses call she observed the contact picture.

It was from a night before everything went down, she dosen't remember taking it but it's a picture of him and Hotdog on her couch.

She also dosen't remember starting to cry as she presses the call button

The phone rings for what feels like an eternity.

When it stops Betty feels the veins in her body stop pumping the blood.

There is some rustling on the other end and she dosen't know if she should speak

"Jug?" Betty gulps out hearing a masculine sigh on the other end.

"Hi" he says quietly back and she smiles to herself in her bedroom mirror.

"Why are you calling Betty?" His harsh tone erases that smile quicker than it came.

"I-I wanted to try-try talk some things over" she says feeling a rising bubble of anxiety catch in her throat.

He sighs and she hears the springs of a bed that he clearly must have just sat down on.

"I-uh I want to see you- I haven't really survived this week without you at school" she admits thinking back on sitting with Toni at lunches instead of him.

Toni was asking about Jug and all Brtty could say is that he told her he had serpent business the week. The lie felt to heavy to keep up and she ended up unloading everything about them to Toni.

She has an obscure feeling she will come to realise she will regret that soon.

"Betty I only have you the space you asked for..." Betty shivers at the coldness in his voice.

"I didn't want you to not come to school Jug..." Betty says in hope to make him realise that she has had the time she needs.

"And what has your whole opinion of me changed again or am I still..." She knows he wanted to say killer. She could hear it come out of his mouth before it did.

"I don't think of you as a killer" she confessed looking at her feet dangling from her bed.

"We won't be able to get back to where we were Betty" The sentence breaks her heart. She thinks of the kisses they had shared and all the innocent smiles and ways the spoke just previous week's ago, when it was nothing more than a newly sound love.

"Wh-why?" Betty stuttered out biting her lip trying to reduce the pain she felt in her chest.

"I don't think you'll ever see me the same way, I can't see you wanting to walk down the halls with me at school holding hands whilst having that weight on your shoulder. I can't see you wanting to take anything any further knowing...What happened...- I can't see you"- 

"I love you Jughead" 

It comes out her mouth quicker than she ever wanted it too. It doesn't register with her what she has just said. 

She shouldn't have said it when he was trying to tell her the truth in what she was thinking about when she asked for space.

But, she also does know that she loves him. And she would never want him to lose faith in her and their relationship together.  
She wants them to be together she never stopped wanting that.

She is too lost in panic to notice that the line had went dead, and he was no longer on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I am really sorry for the long wait.  
> I have some excuses but really it's just been laziness and writer block. Alongwith alot of personal stuff and I couldn't get myself to write about love or a relationship cause I learned that pretty much all boys I have any relationship with are dicks...So I had to write angst-yay XD  
> Also thank you to whoever nominated fur being the best enemies to friends to lovers fic for the bughead Fanfiction awards that means so so much THANK YOU!! Anyway I hope that this will ride you over for now and since I will be soon back to my normal self I will make sure there are more regular updates.  
> Comments are appreciated so much I love the feedback, I need some advice on where to take the story so tell me what you are enjoying and what you aren't (I promise I won't be offended) ALSO nearly 5000hits that's INSANE  
> THANKS FOR READING!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh okay so I know I shouldn't have started a new fic whilst I am struggling with writers block with another but I couldn't help myself when this idea popped up into my head!  
> And I mean my favourite kind of fics are 'enemies to friends to lovers' so the fact that I even thought oF an idea got me so excited!  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!! Second chapter is pretty much done just need to edit and change some bits BUT it should be up later tonight or early tomorrow morning.  
> Hope you have enjoyed it! If you did I have another fic that is about to get alot more angsty but it starts off just extremely fluff. It's eight chapters long and each chapter is pretty long so if enjoy long chapters go check it out :))


End file.
